Counter Attack
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: The Cylon War is long over, but when they return they kill everything they see. One ship manages to escape the carnage, one ship finds others, and one ship leads the way back. This is the story of the Colonial Battlestar Dauntless
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Most of us pass through history and do not make a mark on it. Some of us, like Authors, Doctors, Scientists, Soldiers make a great mark. Among the warriors that protected us for so long, a few names stand out.

_Nagala_

_Nash_

_Adama_

They are all the best of the best – Adama most of all.

When the Cylons attacked, they swept through like a disease, like a firestorm, like a cancer. They destroyed the Colonial Fleet and left very few survivors.

One ship though managed to escape.

One ship spent time repairing its wounds.

One ship plotted.

One ship joined with others to take back what was theirs.

This is the story of the Battlestar Dauntless and its mission to save humanity.


	2. The Fall Begins

**The Fall Begins**

"Your ready for us then?" asked the man.

"_We sure am_" came the reply. "_The times have not changed so far, so we'll expect you to be in dock by the middle of next week_" and after exchanging pleasantries they hung up. The mood in CIC was a slightly sombre one with the Battlestar soon to be decommissioned and sent to the scrap yard. The Battlestar _Dauntless_ was going to be sent to the Reserve Fleet first for a period of three years before being towed to the salvage yard at Sagiteron. _Dauntless_ was the lead ship of her class and also the last of her class, and something of an oddity within the class. It was fitted with a few weapons never taken to the production Battlestars, but this was also what had saved it from being retired several years before. _Dauntless_ carried heavy cannons powerful enough to knock out a quarter of a Cylon baseship, and this meant it was exceptionally good at Anti Piracy operations. Indeed, the moment the ship had jumped into range of pirate bases, the pirates had surrendered at once rather then face her cannons – even though they hadn't been fired in anger for over 30 years.

"Put me through to the Chief Engineer" asked the Commander. Commander Robert Sharpe was _Dauntless_'s currant and final commander, and had been so for the last three years. He had battled his way up the ranks the hard way, and had served on _Atlantia_, _Galactica_, _Victorious_, _Atlantia_ again before being given the command of his first ship. He was well respected throughout the fleet as a man who broke regulations when they needed to be broken. People spoke of him in the same breath as Admiral Tolan and Commander Adama – which Sharpe considered to be high praise indeed. Nobody responded verbally to his request, but the overhead clicked and the voice of John Smith, _Dauntless_'s Chief Engineer, came out over the speakers.

"_What can I do for you Captain?_" came the voice. Only a select number of people could get away with that, and the other two were flying a museum and a desk respectively.

"I just wanted a general report" said Sharpe.

"_My teams are just finishing the repairs to the hull, all launching systems are at full readiness, engines and weapons are at full operational readiness- including the main assault cannons - and the other 1001 minor repairs are well underway_." said Smith.

"Are you aware, Engineer, that this ship is due to be decommissioned next week?" Sharpe asked.

"_I'd rather have them take it over my rotting corpse, Sir_" Smith replied, "_But as that isn't going to be possible, then I want those bastards at Fleet Command to go down on record as having decommissioned a service ready Battlestar_" and Sharpe understood that. He felt the same way as Smith and many of the other Officers and crew.

"You're right, John" said Sharpe. "Frack them" and there was a chuckle heard on the speakers.

"_The Chief Engineer respectfully asks if that was an order, Commander_" and the entire CIC burst into hoots of laughter and jeers.

"Not quite, John. But let us just say that if the old girl has to go to the ghost fleet, then we're sending her out in style. CIC out" and Sharpe smiled as he killed the connection. He was quite fond of _Dauntless_, and he was sad to see her vanish into the ghost fleet. Although the idea was that the ghost fleet would be able to be reactivated should the need arise, everyone knew it was scavenged for spares for the Battlestars in the fleet. The Colonial Reserve Fleet – as it was officially known – was spread over three different yards, and at last check still had several ships from the Cylon War. One Raptor pilot had mentioned seeing one of the ships used getting away from Kobol – many fleet believed him! It was the old Cylon era Faststars that had been kept in a reasonable condition, though they had been said to need at least six months to get any of them in a fighting condition. _Dauntless_ was let another victim of the Adar Administration's cuts in the fleet numbers, and only the newest Battlestars such as the Mercury and Valkrie classes were kept in production. A few older ships like Scott Tolan's Victorious and William Adama's Galactica remained. Sharpe took a long look at the CIC at people prepareing the ship for its long slumber in the Reserve Fleet. Only things such as the DRADIS, the reactor and the landing systems would be kept running, along with life support of course.

"At least she'll go out with honour" said a deep male voice. Colonel Cauntari was the Executive Officer of _Dauntless_ for the past two years, and although he didn't exactly share the same love of the ship that most of them did, he was still unhappy at the retirement of a ship that had 100 years rated lifespan on the hull.

"Well at least she'll go out with honour" said Sharpe with a glance to his XO. It had become tradition that every ship coming into port for the final time would host the senior Admiral aboard. For the last 24 hours of its life, the Battlestar _Dauntless_ would be the flagship of the Colonial Fleet. "You know what, Leeroy? I'm bored. I'm off to take Faith out for a spin. You have the deck" and with that, Sharpe walked briskly out of the CIC and hurried to his cabin. He changed into his flight suit and went down to the starboard flight pod where his most prized possesation was kept. Faith was a Viper MK II that he had refitted and made various modifications to, so much so that it had Battlestar grade hull plating as armour, a Raptor's engine, fuel tanks from a MK VII and a flak gun from the old Battlestar _Busby_. In a drill made with old Cylon ships taken during the war, Faith had destroyed two on its own.

# # # # #

FROM: Colonial Fleet Headquarters Picon

TO: Commanding Officer, Colonial Fleet Battlestar Dauntless – BSG 56

_Commander,_

_You are hereby requested and required to deliver the _Dauntless_ to the Picon Fleet Headquarters Long Term Storage Facility no later then the middle of next week. Please transmit a list of all useable components suitable for use on other ships._

_At your discretion, no authority will supersede yours on the _Dauntless_'s final cruise._

_Admiral Hood_

_Fleet Deployment_

"I see we got our final marching orders" said Leeroy.

"All good things must come to an end" Sharpe shook his head, and then smiled broadly. "As it stands though, we're still a working Battlestar. Prepare to jump to the coordinates of the _Galactica_" and Leeroy looked at him oddly.

"Sir?"

"The Bucket is going to be retired today as you know, and I'll be damned if she doesn't have an escort" Sharpe said. A few hours later, and _Dauntless_ left Galactica's side after rendering passing honours. The Second Officer had the deck and Sharpe was sitting in his quarters doing a little bit of packing when the phone went off.

"_CIC to Commanding Officer_"

"Sharpe here, report"

"_Sir we just got a message from the fleet_, _Priority One and in the clear_"

"Oh? What is it?"

"_Attention all Colonial Units:- Cylon attack underway. This is not a drill. I checked it myself, Sir, and its confirmed_"

"Sound Action Stations, and set Condition One throughout the ship" Sharpe said. And he hung the phone up and did up his jacket as he ran out of the door.

# # # # #

"All Vipers ready for launch"

"Anti-Aircraft batteries are manned and ready"

"DRADIS is clear – scopes are good"

"Sit Rep!" shouted Sharpe as he entered the CIC.

"Heavy attack by Cylon forces underway, Commander" said the Second Officer, a stout man by the name of Riker. "They struck without warning or cause" he added.

"Where is the nearest battle?" Sharpe asked as Leeroy came running in dressed in regulation trousers, boots, undershirts but covered by a lime green sports jacket. "Fancy Dress?" Sharpe asked despite the situation.

"Thought we could scare the Cylons with my fashion sense" the XO shrugged.

"Main fight is near Virgon's orbit" said the Second Officer.

"That'll take us several hours at full speed" said the Navigation Officer. Sharpe's decision was quickly thought up.

"Plot co-ordinates for an FTL jump. Prepare to launch all Vipers upon jumping into the battle zone" he said.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" shouted a crewman. All heads snapped up to the overhead DRADIS display. "One ship… Colonial transponder codes…"

"Confirm that" Leeroy ordered.

"Confirmed, Sir" said Riker. "It's a Raptor from the _Triton_. Someone is attempting to call…" and he put it over the speakers.

"_This is Lieutenant Gene Simmons of the _Triton_ to the Battlestar _Dauntless. _I have a wounded ECO and a damaged bird. Request urgent permission to land_" he said.

"Permission Granted, Lieutenant. Land portside flight pod" Leeroy said.

"_You better get a crash crew on standby, _Dauntless_. I don't have an auto landing system_" Simmons said.

"Not to matter, _Dauntless_ out" and Leeroy clicked the speaker off. The port flight pod was opened just enough to allow the Raptor to pass through before it rumbled closed again.

"JUMP!" Sharpe ordered, and _Dauntless_ blinked out in a flash of light to appear near the planet Virgon.

"MULTIPLE DRADIS CONTACTS!" shouted Riker. "Colonial and Unknowns bearing 345 degrees carom 45" he said. "Multiple incoming targets. Possible Cylon fighters" he added.

"Launch all Vipers and get that damaged bird below" Leeroy ordered, voice a touch nervous.

"Set up a suppression barrage" Sharpe said.

"We have an incoming message" Riker said.

"Put it through" Sharpe ordered the Petty Officer.

"_This is the Battlestar _Rylon_ to approaching vessel. Identify yourself or we will open fire on you_"

"This is the Battlestar _Dauntless, Dauntless _Actual speaking" Sharpe said into the handset.

"_Sharpe? Is that you?_" came a male voice.

"Commander Tucker" Sharpe said. "Heard you had a spot of bother. How can we help?" he asked.

"_We could certainly use your heavy cannons on the Baseships_" Tucker said through the static. "_And your fighters will be of great help too. Fall in behind the_ Ascendant _and engage enemy targets_"

"Willco, _Dauntless_ Actual out" Sharpe said. "Colonel Leeroy, bring the ship about, and engage the enemy currently fighting the _Ascendant_" he ordered.

"Aye, Sir" and he passed on the orders. The ship turned to starboard and began firing its main cannon at the Cylon ships. The heavy shells went through space and tore into the Cylon baseship and caused a crippling explosion which tore half of it away.

"Cylon baseship retreating" said Riker.

"Switch to target Bravo" said Sharpe. "Rotate the ship 30 degrees to starboard and engage. Order all squadrons to attack Cylon fighters. Order Raptor squadrons 1,2 and 3 to attack Heavy Raiders" and Sharpe felt slightly glad to be in a fight with the ship. Moments later the entire ship shuddered as some force hit the ship.

"Gods…" breathed an enlisted man. Sharpe was about to reprimand him when he saw what was wrong. _Ascendant_ had broken in two, and the Petty Officer could hear the screaming calls from both halves of the ship plus those in suits.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sharpe.

"They tore her apart with nukes" said Riker. "They activated just as they initiated. There was no time to give a warning" he added.

"Very well. Continue firing on target Bravo and launch the CSAR birds to recover survivors if possible" Sharpe ordered, and then a cry came out from the speakers.

"_ALL AIRCRAFT CLEAR _RYLON_ AIRSPACE_" and as the CIC watched, _Rylon_'s DRADIS indicator burst all over the screen.

"I can't believe that they've gone so quickly" said Leeroy.

"Neither can I" said Sharpe. "Lets do as much damage we can do. We'll make sure that they didn't die in vein. Navigation, plot us a course to go between the two attacking Baseships. Fire Control, as soon as we get near, I want you to lock every weapon on the port and starboard sides to fire straight out with no turning of the turrets. XO, have all remaining Vipers engage the Cylons, but stay out of the Baseships' weapons range at all costs" and _Dauntless_ turned to port and fired its engines at full power.

"Casualty reports coming in from all decks. Sickbay reports over a quarter of the crew are dead, another quarter mortally wounded and the other half in various degrees of injury. We've lost half of our Viper compliment, and we lost two of the CSAR birds" Leeroy said.

"Put me on the handset" said Sharpe, cold sweat running down his back from all the action. He had trained for this. He was supposed to be ready for this, but nothing could prepare you for action in real life. "This is _Dauntless_ Actual to all non-_Dauntless_ aircraft. Land on the _Dauntless_ at once. Combat landings are authorised… I repeat, Combat Landings are authorised" and the DRADIS screen showed a number of Vipers and Raptors turning from the battle and heading towards the _Dauntless_.

"Sir, we're going t be too wide to fit through the gap" reported Riker.

"Retract flight pods" Leeroy ordered, and there was a deep rumbling as the pods retracted. "Both pods retracted, Commander. Weapons are standing by for your orders" he said formally. _Dauntless_ and the Cylons came ever closer to each other as gun crews awaited the order to fire. This was such a desperate move, that even the anti aircraft machine cannons were retargeted.

"Range is 10,000" said the Navigation Officer. "8000, 6000, 4000… going between Cylons now, Sir" and Sharpe picked up the handset and put it to intraship.

"All gun crews, this is the Commander. Stand by… stand by… FIRE!" he shouted. Both sides of _Dauntless_ blazed like small suns as every possible gun opened up. The ship took many more hits because of the closeness to the Baseships, but the colonials kept pressing on the advantage. Alarms went off, and various control boards started flashing red warnings at their operators who remained working throughout the firing.

"Rotate the ship" Leeroy ordered, and _Dauntless_ spun on her starboard side so the top guns could get a firing solution and aid in the battle. Seeing the slightly under protected bottom of the ship, three dozen Vipers came rushing in and strafed the port Baseship. Both ships exploded as they fell to the amount of firepower poured into them. _Dauntless_ shook all the way to her very darkest reaches and the corridors, workboards and other places all over the ship sparked and burst into flames as they overloaded. People were thrown to the decks in all manner of shapes.

"SIT REP!" shouted Sharpe. When there was no response, Sharpe looked to see that Leeroy had half a console buried in his chest, Riker was burned beyond almost all recognition whilst the Navigation Officer had been completely decapitated. "SOMEONE GIVE ME A SIT REP!" shouted Sharpe.

"Both Cylon vessels destroyed, Commander. Hull breaches on multiple decks, multiple casualties, major systems failure and a hundred and one other measures" said an NCO who had a huge head wound.

"Contact Sickbay and ask if they can send anyone up here to tend to the wounded" Sharpe said. "Is anyone here from Engineering?" he asked.

"I am, Sir" said a tall red headed woman.

"Do we still have Jump Drive?" asked Sharpe.

"Just about, Sir" she said. "The drives have been hit and are powering down, but we have enough charge left to make one jump" she said.

"Contact all remaining fighters to get in our flight pods. If there isn't enough room, then get them to use the mag skids and attach to the top of the pod – inside that is" and the severely injured woman at communications did so. Several minutes later, and a whole host of Vipers, Raptors and Shuttles had docked inside _Dauntless_'s pods. With no-one Sharpe dragged himself over the bodies of his officers and crew in order to set the destination for himself. "Prepare to jump" and he turned the key himself. The ship jumped away and left behind only the dead, broken Battlestars, shattered Vipers and Raptors along with a few dozen people who had been wearing EVA suits when they got blasted out of their respective ships.

**A/N:**

**The first full chapter of Counter Attack!**

**First of all, if any of you spot the words Tolan and Victorious, then I shall explain. These are nods of the head to Wes Imlay's stories.**

**The lines that the Commander and Chief Engineer share comes (after adjusting to BSG) from the book Best Destiny when Kirk talks to Scotty about Enterprise-A's decommissioning.**

**Before anyone picks me apart from this, I'm using the term Aircraft for Vipers and Raptors because it is canon. Listen to the call for the pilots in the Miniseries, and Dualla is head to say "All pilots, man your aircraft" – so there (sticks tongue out).**

**Well I hope you like this chapter and espc the battle!**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	3. Regroup, Rearm, Restore

**Regroup, Rearm, Restore**

_Dauntless_ sat inside a crater in the asteroid belt on the edge of Libran space, and its crew began the difficult process of assessing the ship's damage. The casualties kept coming in thick and fast, and Sharpe began to wonder if he was going to be the last person alive on the _Dauntless_. As it was, he had a major issue in his chain of command as most of his officers had been killed in the attacks or would do so in the coming hours. Until he had chance to sort something out, he had appointed the Chief Petty Officer as his XO – something the non-com had never dreamed of.

"Someone give me a Sit Rep, please" he said to the nearly deserted CIC.

"Here you go, Sir" said a crewmember, and handed Sharpe a clipboard with the most current figures printed on a number of sheets. Sharpe looked through all of them, but he took more care over the top sheet which broke it down into easy to understand groups.

CASUALTIES: 1456 DEAD. 215 MORTALLY WOUNDED. 200 OTHER WOUNDS

VIPERS: 200 DESTROYED. 75 DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR. 125 DAMAGED BUT SERVICEABLE.

RAPTORS: 4 RAPTORS DESTROYED. 3 DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR. 1 DAMAGED BUT SERVICEABLE.

SHUTTLES: 0 DESTROYED. 0 DAMAGED. 10 SERVICEABLE

SHIP STATUS:

FTL – Offline

ENGINES - Port 1, 2, 3 and Starboard 1, 2 ,3 offline

DEF/OFF WEAPONS – Upper Turrets breached/destroyed

COMM– Jammed in position. Able to receive but not transmit. Intraship disabled.

HULLINTEG –Hullbreaches at multiple locations

LIFESUPP – Oxy/Regen plant offline. Estimate 6 hours of useful air.

"Is there any good news?" Sharpe groaned.

"We have a good jug of coffee going round, Sir" said the legs of a crewman who was attempting to get power to the CIC. It had failed several minutes after jumping into the asteroid field.

"Make a strong black one, and I'll promote you" Sharpe informed the legs.

"Yes, Sir!" said the legs, and Sharpe suddenly thought that with a coffee he could solve the world.

"Cylons beware – we have coffee" he said to the entire CIC, and a number of them chuckled at the remark. They hadn't known that their Commander was an Anime fan.

"Dauntless, _Fisherman_" the radio crackled into life. Sharpe picked it up off the plotting table.

"Actual here. Anything out there, Fisherman?" he asked

"_Negative, Actual_" Fisherman's voice said. Although a native of Caprica, Lieutenant David 'Fisherman' Jones could sometimes produce a Libran accent when under stress. Although he was floating outside the ship in his Raptor with nothing going on, there was a trace of Libran which was never a good sign.

"Continue DRADIS sweeps, Fisherman" Sharpe ordered.

"_Understood, Sir. I'll report again in… oh_" Fisherman could be heard talking to his ECO.

"Something wrong?" asked Sharpe.

"_Sir, we just got a message on the Priority One channel – in the clear…_" and Fisherman sounded quite shocked.

"What is it, Fisherman?"

"_Message reads: _To All Colonial Units. Picon Fleet Headquarters Completely Destroyed. Admiral Nagala assuming command of fleet aboard Battlestar Atlantia. If possible, all Fleet units to gather in orbit of Geminon for strike. _Message ends, Sir. Shall we reply?_" Fisherman asked.

"Yes, but lets not give away our position. Send the following message on that exact same frequency. Message starts: Battlestar Dauntless reporting. Have encountered Cylon Baseships. Attacked with Battlestars Rylon, Pringle and Ascendant. All ships destroyed. Cylon Baseships destroyed. One heavily damaged and retreated. Recovered multiple crew from Rylon, Pringle, Ascendant. Taken heavy damage and unable to join fleet. Will effect emergency repairs and link up at soonest time. Dauntless out. Send it now, Fisherman, and then wait for a reply if there is one. Listen out for any more" Sharpe said.

"_Understood, Actual. Am sending message now. Fisherman standing by_" and the radio clicked.

"Sir?" it was the crewman holding a cup of coffee for Sharpe. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, Sergeant" Sharpe said, and took a sip. "They seem to know where we are, and what we're doing. If those reports of equipment malfunctions are true, then we're in very deep trouble. We could even be facing the death of humanity. Still, we'll get through this mostly intact" he said, and the newly promoted Sergeant left to do her other repair jobs. A tall black haired man walked in dressed in a flight suit with a Raptor patch on his shoulder. He found Sharpe, walked up to him and saluted crisply.

"Lieutenant Simmons reporting, Sir" and Sharpe saluted back. "I wanted to thank you, Sir, for picking us up back there. My ECO got patched up before the casualties started coming in" he said.

"More then happy to oblige. And you can lose the salute" said Sharpe with a grim smile. "Can you tell me what happened to the _Triton_?" he asked.

"We were cruising around the Canceron moons when DRADIS picked up three ships incoming. They fired upon us as soon as they jumped and launched fighters. We figured it was the Cylons, but by then it was too late. One moment, _Triton_ was firing everything, and then it all stopped – like someone had thrown a switch. Same to most of the Vipers and Raptors as well. A few of them stayed in the fight, but they just got torn to pieces like wet paper. We only just got out of there because I was about to take a cargo to Picon Fleet Headquarters, and I had my FTL spun up" Simmons stopped and looked pained.

"You alright, Simmons?" asked Sharpe.

"Yes, Sir" Simmons said. "And my callsign is 'Stone Age'. I saw a lot of good people die out there, Commander. The only Vipers and Raptors that were not disabled were those in need of overhaul or slightly older models… Sir, I heard that Picon has gone, so I don't now know what to do with my cargo. I guess you could make use of it" Simmons said.

"Perhaps" said Sharpe, "Though it depends on what you are carrying" he added.

"Mk IX Nukes, Sir" and Sharpe's jaw dropped almost through the deck.

"You're kidding me"

"No, Sir. Once I landed, I had your deck chief have the Marines guard my bird" and Sharpe shook his head in disbelief.

"Better keep them there until we can transfer them to the warhead room" he said. "Get yourself some rest, Stone Age. I have a feeling that we're all going to need it" and Simmons turned and left. Moments later, and the radio burst into life.

"_Fisherman to _Dauntless _Actual_" came Fisherman's scratchy voice.

"Actual"

"_Sir… Atlantia has been destroyed with nearly all hands_" and work stopped at the news. All that could be heard was the whining of the radio from the static.

"You certain about that?" Sharpe said in little more then a whisper.

"_Yes, Sir. I got a last message on all frequencies. Messages reads:_ Battlestar Atlantia to Colonial Fleet. Atlantia has lost all ability to fight. Life support failing, hull breaches on multiple decks. Crew Abandoning ship. Have set course to ram closest Cylon Baseship. I intend to go down with my command. Nagala, Admiral Commanding._ That was it, Actual_" Fisherman's voice was that of a barely controlled sob.

"Lords of Kobol, Hear my prayer. Take the lives of those lost this day, especially those of the _Atlantia_, into your hands and grant them eternal life" a lonely voice said.

"So say we all" said a murmur.

"_Sir?_" Fisherman said. "_I'm picking up hundreds of civilian vessels on distress calls as well as Colonial signals. Hold one… Actual, Fisherman. I'm picking up a message from _Galactica" and Sharpe chuckled despite the situation.

"I knew Adama would be too stubborn to die" he said aloud. "What does it say?"

"To all Colonial units. Am taking command of the fleet. Regroup at Ragner Anchorage for re-supply and counter attack. _A few ships have replied, but not many. Of course, this might be due to interference by Cylons, Sir_" Fisherman said.

"Understood" Sharpe said, and then at that moment, the CIC burst into light as main power was restored. Many of the consoles began working again and each clamoured for attention, even though they had all suffered damage in one way or another.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" shouted a crewman, and Sharpe had to hold down a belly laugh.

"That is our own Raptor" he said.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir" the crewman said, face blushing as red as her face.

"You have good reactions, Crewman" Sharpe said. With the DRADIS now working after getting the power on, Sharpe had Fisherman land on _Dauntless_. "Engineering, I want you to restore power to the launching tubes. If we have to, I want us to defend ourselves quickly. Make the oxygen plant a priority as well – we need to breathe after all" and several crew rushed out of the room to pass the message on.

"I have 20% engine power, Sir" said a crewman holding down the helm position.

"Is that enough to get us off this rock?" Sharpe asked.

"Yes, Sir" came the reply.

"Very well. Get us off and away, then bring us to the edge of the field"

"Aye, Sir" and with a slight rumble and a shake, _Dauntless_ lifted off from the asteroid hiding spot and slowly and painfully moved away. It took almost fifteen minutes for them to reach the edge, and in that time the crew had half killed themselves getting power to the launching tubes and to the oxygen plant. With _Dauntless_'s more powerful DRADIS and comm systems, they started hearing the distress calls of hundreds of ships both civilian and military. The nearest group appeared to be near them, and so they went off to investigate. Two squadrons of _Dauntless_'s Vipers sat in each pod's tubes, and many of the survivors from other Battlestars were scrounging around for fuel and arms as they had a score to settle.

# # # # #

"Now what is she saying?"

"I do not know. She keeps repeating the same thing over and over again… listen"

"Peruse the hand worked cooler tale and comment upon its mighty greatness. End of Line"

# # # # #

"We're in contact range" said the Petty Officer on the comms. She had worked hard to get them working again, and had found it was all down to a loose switch which had popped out.

"_This is Mountain Fresh to approaching Battlestar. Request permission to be rescued_"

"Help is on the way, Mountain Fresh" said Sharpe. He turned and gave orders to his temporary XO who had Raptors deployed to tow the Vipers into _Dauntless_'s pods where they would be taken down to the hanger bays. Each hanger bay was beginning to get quite full, and Sharpe wondered if he should order some them dumped overboard to get more flight ready ships on. Over the next three hours, _Dauntless_ recovered another 150 persons and 76 more Vipers. "XO, I want a Raptor sent ahead to Leonis Shipyards to check for enemy activity. If there isn't any, we shall head there and try to resupply and repair as best we can."

"Aye, Sir" and the NCO gave the orders out a little nervously.

"I know this is tough, Gina, but hang in there" Sharpe said.

"I hope I can, Sir" said the NCO. The handset buzzed and she picked it up. "Combat. Understood" and she put it down again. "We've got FTL working again, but enough for two – maybe three – jumps"

"Very well. Have them spool up FTL drives One and Two and keep them up. Navigation, take us towards Leonis. If we are very lucky, then we might just get a break" and Sharpe picked up the handset and set it to intraship. "This is the Commander. We are currently on our way to Leonis to dock with the yards there. Apart from all the fuel and arms we need, we'll also have a break in that there are two Escortstars in dock. If the Cylons haven't got to them yet, then I intend to transfer some of our recovered comrades to them so we can have a small battlegroup. If any officer or crewman has served on an Escortstar before, please report to CIC as soon as you're able to. I want all _Dauntless_ Vipers to be ready to launch the moment the word is given…" Sharpe paused. "I am Commander Robert Sharpe of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar _Dauntless_. I have been told that the colonies have fallen, and maybe that's true. But there is still one place they endure, and that is on this ship. I promise you we will take back what is ours or die trying. Actual, out" and he put the phone down. "Comms, anything from any other fleet ships?" asked Sharpe.

"No, Sir. It's pretty much quiet. I pick up the odd burst of chatter, but it is a little old at this distance. Lots of civilian traffic though. There's a large convoy of them heading in no particular direction"

"Understood" Sharpe said. He was beginning to feel tired now, but knew there was more work ahead of him before he could take five minutes. "Have Raptors deployed to all Fleet bases and then come back. I want a full picture of what's going on. Maybe we can link up with some other ships apart from the Escortstars. Rotate the gun crews out from where they are – the people need the rest. Contact the port and starboard hanger bays and get the gangs to dump the oxygen from the ships not flying into the common pool. That might ease our oxy problem a bit. And someone get me and up to date casualty list please" he added with a long, grieved tone.

"Estimate three hours to Leonis yards" said the Navigation crewman.

"Very well" Sharpe said. "Someone run down to Engineering and ask about the possibility of removing the safties on the engines. We need to get there a little faster" he added.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" someone shouted as the display started beeping. "Strike that… multiple DRADIS contacts closing on our position. Mixture of civi and military craft, Sir. Civilian liners, transport craft… and a Gunstar, Commander" and Sharpe glanced at the display which had changed to indicate the incoming were friendly.

"Lets be careful about this" he said. "Set Condition 2 throughout the ship. Communications, send hostile challenge and punch the reply up on the speakers" and the Petty Officer nodded.

"This is the Battlestar _Dauntless_ to approaching vessel claiming to be a Colonial Gunstar. Identify yourself or we will fire upon you"

"_This is the Gunstar _Freedom_ to the Battlestar _Dauntless_. Is that you, Commander Sharpe?_"

"Who is this?"

"_Colonel Makepeace_" said the deep male voice. "_Thank the gods we found you. Its been hell on earth for us here. I've got a load of wounded aboard, but a lot of others are aboard the hospital ship _Nightingale_. Sir, I've never been a believer in the Lords, but finding you has made me think otherwise_" and Sharpe could hear the relief that was evident in Makepeace's voice.

"This is _Dauntless_ Actual. We're heading towards the Leonis shipyards to gather arms, fuel and hopefully more ships. Fall in alongside us, Colonel. I would like to see you in half an hour"

"_Understood, Sir. I'll bring a copy of my logs as well. _Freedom_ out_" Sharpe put the handset back into its slot and smiled to himself.

"Looks like we'll be getting our revenge sooner rather then later" he said aloud.

"So say we all" said his temporary XO whom he had found out was named Gates.

"Well as we've got some kind of fleet now, we better get ourselves sorted out. XO, I want two full squadrons launched and doing aCAP. Then I want a squadron in each of launch tubes ready to roll at a moments notice, but they can sit out the cockpits. It is easy enough to close the doors anyway.. Communications, put out a call to the fleet and announce that any former Colonial Fleet personal are hereby recalled to active service. XO, you have the deck" Sharpe said.

"I have the deck" said Gates, and with that Sharpe went off to his quarters. As he did so, the crew thanked him for getting them out of a situation and Sharpe just patted a number of backs and said the right things. He could smell the smell of roasted flesh, of death, of blood, of sweat and any number of things from the crew. As he waited for Makepeace to arrive in his cabin, Sharpe held his head in his hands and wondered why the Cylons had chosen now of all times to attack the Colonies. From the reports of those Raptors who made it out, the only surviving ships were those in need of overhaul, ships with the CNP unnetworked and those who didn't have it. As far as Sharpe knew, only Galactica's computers were not networked due to her age, status and the fact Adama had threatened to airlock anyone who tried to do so – or so the stories went.

# # # # #

"This is _Freedom_ Raptor 164 approaching you portside" said the pilot.

"_Roger, Raptor 164. Auto Landing Systems are offline. Speed is 150 and park… anywhere you can_" Makepeace shared a look with his pilot at those words.

"Raptor 164. Did you say park anywhere we can find a spot?"

"_That's affirm_"

"Roger that"

"Jesus…" Makepeace looked out the canopy at the Vipers and Raptors parked on the runways. "It looks busier then Piccadilly Circusdown there" and his pilot agreed.

"Just as well you put a suit on, Sir. Looks like _Dauntless_ took a hell of a battering. I'm surprised that she is still in one piece" and the pilot slowed right down until he came to a hover over a clear spot before setting it down. "Depressurising now" and a hiss filled the cabin as the air was slowly bled out and the hatch opened. Makepeace, his pilot andECO walked out past the haphazardly parked Vipers and Raptors that littered the runway. They all had various degrees of damage, and one MK VI had the entire cockpit canopy missing. Eventually, the trio reached a docking port, entered and then waited for the compartment to be pressurised. Once it did, the heavy duty hatch opened and the three stepped through onto the hanger bay beyond.

"Commander, _Freedom_, arriving" and a number of crew snapped to attention and saluted. Makepeace returned it as a crewman arrived to take him to Sharpe.

"You two go and get yourselves a break or something" Makepeace said, and he followed the crewman off the hanger deck.

"So who are you then?" asked a tall, black female pilot. "I'm Blackadder" she added.

"Lieutenant John Wingate – callsign 'Chipstick'. One of the more mundane ones" said theECO.

"I'm Alan Langsford" said the pilot. "And my callsign is Butt Monkey" and more then a few jeers came out at that.

"How did you get that?" asked Blackadder.

"Got drunk night before graduating and woke up the next morning with a hangover and a tattoo of a monkey on my backside" Butt Monkey explained.

"So... what news of the fleet?" asked Stone Age.

"Not good" said Chipstick. "From what we found out, nearly every ship was knocked out as soon as the Cylons came within range. Nearly every colony was attacked either by nukes or by orbital missile bombardment… There's rumours and counter rumours about ships gathering for a counter attack…"

"Suffice it to say that we need the Lords of Kobol to ride in on a hot Battlestar to win this one" said Butt Monkey.

"Well we heard that Adama of the _Galactica_ has taken command of the fleet. He's ordered the fleet to Ragnar Anchorage to regroup and counter attack" said Stone Age. "Commander Sharpe is going to Leonis Shipyard to get all the supplies and fuel we can carry before heading there. He thinks there might be a couple of Escortstars we can take with us. Not much, I know, but at least we'd have an effective fighting force" he said.

"You're from _Triton_" said Chipstick.

"I was" said Stone Age.

"We picked up a few Raptors from her" said Chipstick. "From what they told us, the Cylons flew inside the landing bays and nuked her from the inside. She took out a Baseship though" Chipstick added.

"That's something" Stone Age said.

"I don't suppose you can get any booze around here?" asked Butt Monkey. "I am in desperate need of a drink" he said.

"This is an active Battlestar, Lieutenant" Blackadder said, and Butt Monkey looked away. "Of course there is some booze. It's only Hanger Deck Hooch I'm afraid, but its better then nothing" she added with a smile.

# # # # #

"Commander Sharpe" Makepeace saluted as he came into Sharpe's quarters.

"Colonel Makepeace" Sharpe saluted back. "Take a seat" he gestured to the couch. "You're damned lucky to find us" he said.

"Yes, Sir" Makepeace said, accepting a glass of ambrosia from Sharpe. "I shouldn't really be drinking on duty" he said.

"Its for medicinal purposes" Sharpe said. "Now tell me what happened" and Makepeace took a sip before telling Sharpe about everything from the first moments he had received the message of the attacks. He had been in convoy with several other Gunstars when the Cylons had jumped in and launched fighters at them. They had launched Vipers of their own, but nearly all of them had been destroyed when the Cylons did something to take care of the threat. The ones that had survived landed on _Freedom_ which blind jumped and eventually came upon a number of civilian ships that had banded together. In return, Sharpe explained everything that had happened to them, including the battles with the Cylons so far. He went over the logs that Makepeace had brought with him, and said he would organise the transfer of a number of Vipers as soon as they reached Leonis Shipyards. When informed of the idea Sharpe had, Makepeace said he had a number of former officers in the civilian ships that were just itching to get back into uniform. They could form the backbone of the command structure of the Escortstars. As they talked, the phone buzzed.

"_CIC, Commanding Officer_"

"Go ahead" Sharpe said as he picked up the handset.

"_Sir, Engineering reports that they have been able to restore power to the FTL drives and have spooled them up. We can jump to the yards whenever you like_" said Gates.

"Very good. Have all Vipers land as quickly as possible. Just have them land upside down using the magskids. Relay co-ordinates to the fleet and inform them we'll be jumping in five minutes" Sharpe said and replaced the handset. "Colonel, would you care to join me in CIC?" and the pair left Sharpe's quarters.

# # # # #

The fleet appeared in dribs and drabs at the shipyards, and every eye was glue to every DRADIS console throughout the fleet as they looked for Cylons. They sighed in relief when none appeared, and they relaxed just a little because of this.

"Do we have any idea what is docked?" asked Sharpe.

"No, Sir" replied Gates. "We've a Raptor launched from the flight pod in 1 minute. It's going to relay us the information" and Sharpe was about to speak to Makepeace when a though crossed his mind.

"Colonel Makepeace, you return to _Freedom_ please" he said. "I suspect that you will want to get there quickly enough" and Makepeace saluted and then walked out at a run.

"Sir, Blackadder is asking the reason for launch hold" Gates said.

"Have the starboard deck chief pull one of the Vipers out of the tube, and put Faith into it" Sharpe said.

"Sir?" Gates was confused. Did Sharpe expect her to ask for a priest to be launched into space?

"He'll know what it means" Sharpe told her. "You have the deck, XO" and with that, Sharpe ran out the CIC and caused crewmembers and refugees from other ships alike to scatter as he passed them. He jumped the last four steps of the ladder and began donning a flight suit over the top of his duty uniform – much to the astonishment of nearly everyone there.

# # # # #

"_Raptor 314_ _you are cleared to launch on scouting mission. Be aware that a Viper escort is forming on your wing, portside_" Gates said over the radio.

"Raptor 314, acknowledged" Blackadder said, and then turned to herECO. "I wonder who our escort is. There isn't a shortage of people after all" and a deep laugh filled the radio.

"_Raptor 314. Indefatigable forming on your portside_" and Blackadder looked out the canopy to see Sharpe sitting off her port wing.

"Indefatigable, Blackadder. Nice to see you in space, Sir" she said.

"_I couldn't ask my crew to do something I wasn't prepared to do myself_" Sharpe said. The Raptor and Viper flew towards the mass of Leonis shipyard. As they made several passes round, they discovered three Escortstars docked, a heavy repair ship and something else.

"What in the name of Zeus is that?" asked Stone Age – flying with Blackadder as herECOfor the flight as his own was still in Sickbay.

"_I heard about it. Never saw it before_" Sharpe said.

"_Dauntless to Scout One. Report please_" Gates' voice broke over the radio.

"_Dauntless_, Blackadder. We found three Escortstars, a Heavy Repair ship and what looks like a Battlestar's flight pod all docked" Blackadder said.

"What the hell is it?" asked Stone Age.

"_I know about it_" Sharpe said. "_About ten years ago the old Battlestar _Busby _nearly broke into two, and so she was decommissioned and scrapped. But her port flight pod was completely intact. Someone at Fleet HQ decided to do an experiment and they sealed off one end of the pod, bolted some engines on it, gave it a basic CIC and used it as an independent ship. The Flimsie Whimsie they called it. The basic idea was to use it to ferry around Vipers from one place to another and not use up valuable resources. Like the old Ferry Carriers during the Cylon War_" and Sharpe made an inspection pass other it.

"Is she intact, Sir?" asked Stone Age.

"_Looks like it_" Sharpe said.

"Shall we head back?" asked Blackadder.

"_Lets wait until the fleet gets here. I like to get as much space time as I can_" Sharpe said. As they waited for the fleet to close in on them, Blackadder asked Sharpe a question.

"Indefatigable, Blackadder. What happened to the _Busby_?" she asked.

"_Not much is known generally, Blackadder_" Sharpe replied. "_I only know because I was there. We were patrolling the edge of known space – near the Prolmar Sector. Fleet HQ wanted a mapping survey done, so we were picked to do it. We were just about to pack it in and come home when a contact appeared on the extreme edge DRADIS. We didn't know what it was, and it didn't respond to hails. The Commander launched a Raptor in case it was a civilian with a faulty nav system, but when the bird got near it simply vanished – no krypters, no warning no nothing. Well the Commander was alarmed by this and so we went to Condition One and headed towards them. We didn't get within weapons range before the other ship opened fire on us. We launched everything we had at it, but the ship just blew them apart. Then it turned on us and pounded us and punched through our hull with little effort. Our own weapons had no effect, and missiles were blown out of the skies. We just managed to escape alive, but it broke _Busby_'s back and nearly tore her in two. Cover story was that she had been attacked by STO remnants as well as pirate groups. The crew were told not to mention the incident and to stick to the official line. _Busby_ was towed to a secret location and scrapped, but they saved one of the flightpods for the experiment_" and Sharpe went silent for a long while. It was clear that talking and seeing the old flight pod was bringing memories back to him.

"Can we use her, Commander?" asked Stone Age.

"_I suppose we could_" said Sharpe. "_She'd be good to use as a sort of light carrier ship. She wouldn't need a big crew anyway. I'll have a team check her over later_" and with that, the fleet arrived at Leonis shipyards. Sharpe ordered a number of Raptors sent out in a bubble round the fleet to act as an early warning system for incoming Cylons. One Raptor did say that they detected the enemy, but it looked to be safe for the time being. _Dauntless_ docked with the main part of the shipyard and sent forth engineers to bring the place back to life. The crew found that they had pallets of warheads, freeze dried food, fuel and a lot of comforts that would go a long way around the fleet. An engineering survey was done on the docked ships, and each was found to be in working order. Because Sharpe now had a pool of officers to draw from, he assigned each Escortstar a full crew along with Vipers and Raptors. Where it was possible, squadrons were kept together for morale as well as a practical sense. The docked flight pod was checked and discovered to be ready for use – minus craft. He gave it to the pilots and ECOs that had no other members of their ships. Vipers and Raptors flew back and forth carrying supplies and docking with their newly assigned ships. Seven hours later, and the ships were in a state of readiness, and _Dauntless_ had all the major repairs done to it, and work crews went about repairing some of the topside guns.

# # # # #

"Is something wrong, Sir?" asked Gates. Although a new XO had been appointed, she had been given the rank of Lieutenant as thanks for her slipping into the role when needed. Gates found it hard to slip out of the role of Executive Officer.

"Our messenger bird just jumped back from Ragnar" Sharpe said, handing her the message. "There's no ships there at all. A lot of debris from Raiders and Vipers, but nothing from a larger ship. I think Galactica has run for it" and Sharpe looked at Gates and then the CIC at large where crews worked on repairing damaged circuit boards. "And it looks as if we'll have to take the Colonies ourselves.

**A/N:**

**Another exciting chapter for you to read!**

**First of all the call sign of Alan Langsford. This is based on an incident where a friend of mine got drunk one night and woke up the next morning with a hangover the size of ****China**** and a tattoo of a Monkey on his backside. I thought it might be a good backstory to use as to why Langsford got the callsign he did.**

**Now if anyone watched/watches Teen Titans, then you'll see a nearly accuate quote by Raven – can you spot it?**

**Now before people roast me, I have used Jesus in the fic because Tigh used it in the Miniseries. Now while it was an accident, I'll say its an expression like 'Gordon Bennet' is to us Brits.**

**Now somewhere in this chapter is a request to review this chapter, but it is cleverly hidden!**

**I'm going to let you wonder about the Mystery Ship, but I will tell you this… most of you will be wrong.**

**Must dash…**

**Regards,**

**Pixel**


	4. Revenge Of The Colonial Fleet

**Revenge Of The Colonial Fleet**

"Sit Rep!" Sharpe said as he walked into CIC.

"We have teams going through the shipyard and bringing all the ammunition we can find up here, Sir" said Colonel Richardson – the new XO. "Escortstars _Symphony_, _Destiny_ and _Rhapsody_ are currently being loaded with fuel and ammo. I have taken the chance, Sir, to move a number of the displaced crews over to the erm… _thing_ with Vipers and Raptors. Deck Chief Spanner reports he has been able to repair over 200 of the Vipers we recovered" and Sharpe nodded.

"What is the situation with the civilians?" he asked.

"Mostly shook up, but they'll get over it… eventually" Richardson said. "We've only just begun loading supplies to the civis now actually" and Sharpe had a brief flash of thought.

"Put a hold on that" he said. "Once we've finished loading everything, have us and the Escortstars undock and moved away from the station. Some of the civilian ships can take our place and they can stretch their legs. I am sure the crews would like the chance to have a survey done and to be topped off with fuel" and Sharpe went though a number of reports sitting on the plotting table.

"Oh, one more thing, Sir" Richardson said as he looked at DRADIS, "There was an old MK II sitting on the flight deck in the port hanger bay. Someone had put a cannon underneath it. I ordered it to be cut up and used for spares" and the atmosphere in CIC dropped to below freezing.

"You did _WHAT_" thundered Sharpe.

"Well it is rather useless, Sir" Richardson said as Sharpe grabbed a phone and reversed the orders.

"I want you to stay away from that Viper, Colonel" and Richardson felt frightened by the veiled threat.

"Sir?"

"That is my own Viper. Touch that, and you go for a walk without a suit. Now on to other business. I want a Raptor dispatched to each of the colonies, do a quick scan and then jump back. Additionally, I want a Raptor dispatched to each of the other fleet yards to see what the situation is. It may be that we can put together a larger force then just a Battlestar and three Escortstars" Sharpe then thought about a personal list he had seen a few hours before. "I want you to put together a couple of skeleton crews made up of engineers. If we can get lucky and some ships are intact, then they can undock them and bring them here. Go do it now" and Richardson saluted before leaving CIC. "Frakwit" Sharpe muttered.

"So say we all" said Petty Officer Bell, and the CIC laughed at that one.

"Someone give me another Sit Rep" Sharpe said as he sobered his expression.

"Master At Arms reports that loading of all offensive missiles is almost complete. A number of point defence guns have been repaired and loading the magazines for those is proceeding rapidly" said a Specialist.

"Understood" Sharpe said. "Inform the work crews that they have one more hour to load ammo into _Dauntless_ before we undock and move out. Tell the Escortstars that as well will you, Bell?" and the Petty Officer nodded and set to the task. An officer came into the room and saluted Sharpe.

"Sir? I'm Lietuenant Epson. I was going through some of the survivor lists, and I found a couple of people that worked at the Caprica Airbase. Knowing that we'll stay here, I was thinking that they could work in the shipyard's control room" and Sharpe could see the point in that. If they had people running the station's control room, then they could set out an organised pattern for traffic _and_ get supplies to the civilian ships quicker.

"Very well" he said. "I'm appointing you as Chief of Leonis Yard Flight Operations" and Epson looked surprised before regaining his composure.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir" he said.

"Your orders are to re-establish flight operations to the station. The rest of the yard can wait for a while. Take whoever you want so long as they are not otherwise engaged on duties" Sharpe said. "I'll be appointing officers to oversee the yard later on, but for now we need flight ops back up and running" he went on.

"Aye, Sir" Epson saluted and then left CIC at a run.

"Sir?" Bell called out. "I have a message from the Captain of the _Dunbarton Castle_. He wishes to come aboard and speak to you" but Sharpe shook his head.

"I'm a little busy at the moment" he said. "Tell him I will meet him this evening" and Sharpe went round CIC and talked to some of the crew who had come aboard _Dauntless_. He had made it a point to get to know them, find out little details and give them a little bit of hope.

#

**Rapter 314**

**Scorpia Yards**

"Jump complete, arranging DRADIS sweep" Stone Age's ECO had recovered and joined his pilot. Ice Age worked his console and the DRADIS started scanning away.

"Hey, Ice? Take a look" Stone Age said.

"Bit busy"

"James… just look at Picon" and Ice Age came forward and looked to see the ruins of Picon. A cloud of nuclear winter had formed over the planet, and they could both imagine what was going on down below.

"Do you think anyone is alive?" Ice Age asked.

"I don't know…They did say that rescue and recovery ops had started, but the Cylons would have gone and shot them out of the sky and gunned people off the streets" Stone Age looked at his console and then tapped his controls so the Raptor turned away from the planet. At that same moment, the ECO console started beeping and Ice Age went back and studied the results.

"Well what do you know…" he said in delight.

"What?" asked Stone Age, and he looked down at his own DRADIS screen.

"I think we might have that good luck after all" Ice Age looked at his pilot. "I know it is against mission orders, but it is the opinion of the senior ECO present that we should close to investigate with closer scans" and it took a moment or two for Stone Age to realise what he meant.

"Based on the Senior ECO's recommendations, the Senior Pilot present agrees to further scans" and Stone Age set off on the course he was given. A few minutes later and he saw what Ice Age was talking about. "Sharpe is going to make us both Commanders for this…"

# # # # #

**Leonis Shipyards**

"Well we better get ready to transfer some of it before we leave" said Richardson.

"I agree, though I don't like the idea of leaving half of our crew behind while we go sit off the dock" Sharpe said.

"DRADIS CONTACT!"

"Can you identify?" asked Sharpe. He didn't want to fire on a ship that might be a friendly. The answer came from the wireless speaker.

"Dauntless_, Raptor 314_" Stone Age's voice came through the speakers.

"This is Actual, authenticate with codes or we will fire upon you" Sharpe said.

"Receiving codes… they match, Commander" Bell said.

"Dauntless_… we might be needing one of those crews_" Stone Age said.

"What do you mean, Stone Age?" asked Sharpe, and he glanced at Richardson who shrugged.

"_Would you like a _Valkrie_ class Battlestar – one careful owner?_" came the returning question.

# # # # #

"And it is intact?" Sharpe asked.

"By all looks, Sir" Ice Age said. "I know it was against mission orders, but the Senior ECO present could not get a clear enough picture on DRADIS, and so asked the Senior Pilot present to get closer for a better look" and Sharpe knew exactly what he and Stone Age were pulling.

"Oh, but of course" he said. "The question is why the Cylons didn't destroy her during the attacks" and Sharpe couldn't understand it.

"I think I know, Sir" said Gates who had been made into the ship's Tactical Officer. "From what they have said, the Battlestar was sat in drydock awaiting launching and crew. I bet they didn't have a functional FTL drive and so what crew was there simply abandoned her. The Cylons saw she was unpowered and didn't waste the missiles on her" she finished.

"Sir" said Richardson, "If we can get it going, then it would be invaluable to our fight against the Cylons" and Sharpe looked at him with disdain. He was beginning to think that Richardson would like nothing more to die while ramming a ship into a Baseship and launching nukes.

"While that would be great, XO, who would we man it with?" Sharpe asked him. "We have enough crew for _Dauntless_ and the three Escortstars. The _Whimsie_ is running on a skeleton crew" and Richardson snorted.

"We should abandon them and put the crews on the Battlestar" he said.

"That is one opinion, Colonel" Sharpe was rapidly losing it. Ever since he had been appointed XO, Sharpe had received reports of the man issuing orders that would leave the fleet defenceless. "My orders stand. We'll launch a Raptor with an Engineering crew to Scorpia where they will assess the Battlestar for possible retrieval. If it is not possible, then they will set the reactors to overload and abandon ship. I refuse to allow any colonial assets to fall into Cylon hands if it can be helped. Is there something wrong, XO?" he asked as Richardson looked disgusted at the operation laid out.

"No, _Sir_" he said. "Permission to prepare for mission?" he left before any answer could be given. The other officers looked at his retreating back in shock, and Gates was about to say something when the phone buzzed.

"_CIC to Commanding Officer_" it said aloud. Sharpe took the call and the other three watched and waited.

"Very well. Stand by to launch – we're on our way" and he replaced the handset. "They're ready to launch the crew now" and they walked up to CIC.

"We're ready to launch the Raptor, Sir" said Richardson.

"Patch me through" Sharpe ordered. "Raptor 132, Actual. Understand this. If you are detected at all, I want you to evac at once, and scuttle the Battlestar if possible. You are also to scuttle her if you find that you can not salvage her – but see if you can bring back any Caprican Wensleydale can you?" and a chuckle filled the wireless.

"_Can do, Commander_" came Blackadder's voice.

"Very well then. Blackadder, you are cleared to launch" Sharpe said. He looked up to see a Raptor appear on DRADIS before blinking out off the screen. "Are we loaded with everything?" Sharpe asked Richardson.

"More or less, Sir" he said – this side of formality.

"Then alert the airlocks that we are getting out of dock" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Sir" Richardson said, and turned to the newly appointed Major Alan Knott – Operations Officer. "Inform the airlock crews that we are getting ready to depart, and that they are to close the hatches in two minutes"

"Yes, Sir" he said in a deep voice. When the two minutes were up, Richardson reported to Sharpe that almost everyone was onboard. The only exceptions were some of _Dauntless_'s medical staff who were on the station to treat injured personnel and civilians.

"Petty Officer Bell, contact Leonis Flight Operations and request permission to move to a holding area" Sharpe said and picked up the handset and put it to 1MC. "All hands, this is the Commander. All hands rig for departure. All hands rig for departure" and at that moment Bell looked over at him.

"Flight Ops has cleared us for transfer to a holding area 300 clicks off the station" Bell said, and Sharpe acknowledged this with a nod of his head.

"Helm, bring us out of dock nice and slow. Report when we are clear of the station" Richardson said.

"Attention all Colonial traffic. Attention all Colonial traffic. Battlestar _Dauntless_ is departing dock. Please keep your distance. Please keep your distance" Bell said on all channels. It would not look good to be saved from death by Cylon attack only to be killed by a Battlestar running you over.

"We are clear and free to navigate" helm reported.

"Very well, bring us to the holding position" Sharpe said, and then he gave a small smile as only his original crew knew what he was going to do. He went to Knott and whispered something in his ear which puzzled Richardson. As Sharpe walked back, Knott suddenly called out loudly.

"DRADIS CONTACT! Cylon Baseship CBDR. Estimate one minute to weapons range"

"Oh Frakking hell" Richardson said over and over again. He seemed out of it, but issued the orders after a moment's hesitation. "Action stations – launch Vipers" and the crew rushed around and manned their battle stations.

"Stand down all stations" Sharpe said. "Attention all hands, this is the Commander. That was a test to see how well this crew could react to an emergency. I am pleased to say that you impressed me a great deal. All hands may stand down" and he replaced the handset in its holder.

"Was that wise, Commander?" asked Richardson.

"I think so" said Sharpe. "Just because we've had a good few hours break from Cylon attack, doesn't mean that we can relax. I intend to kick the Cylons all the way back over the line and then some!" and he took a report handed to him by a specialist.

# # # # #

**Scorpia Yards**

**Raptor 132**

"That is that, I guess" said Blackadder. They docked on the Battlestar and entered the way that _Freedom_'s crew had to because of the many Vipers and Raptors whom had taken refuge on _Dauntless_.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the CPO in charge of the Engineering party.

"Find out if the FTL is working or not" said Blackadder. "If it is, then we're on. If it is disabled and you can not get it working within the time limit, then we're to abandon and scuttle the ship" she said.

"Right, well we'll head to engineering then" said the CPO. "We can run the whole smash from there. I'll need you to monitor for Cylons. Once I've got the FTL online, they'll detect us in minutes, and I'll need those to get us far away enough from the planet to jump" and Blackadder nodded and led her ECO back out to the Raptor. The crew spent nearly twenty minutes getting to the engine room, and eventually used the portable generator to power some of the consoles up.

"I've got the FTL controls online" said a tech.

"And there is a full load of Tyllium onboard" said another.

"Well at least that means we don't have to fuel her when we get back to the Yard" said the CPO. He and his crew worked on a number of consoles before they all flashed green. He picked up the radio and called Blackadder. "We're ready to begin the power up sequence. Anything out there?" he asked.

"_We're detecting a Cylon Baseship, but I don't know if anything will happen. I'd like to wait until it is out of range before jumping_"

"Understood. I can power the sublights though, and they shouldn't get tipped off if I do it low enough. 30% should be able right" the CPO said, and Blackadder agreed. An hour and a half later, and the ship vanished with 10 souls onboard.

# # # # #

"DRADIS CONTACT! CBDR… no colonial signals. No comm traffic from it at all. Classify it as a Cylon Baseship… strike my last" Bell said. "I'm getting a message from Blackadder, Commander. She asks, and I quote, 'Do we get a Finders Fee?' unquote" and Sharpe chuckled.

"Have her dock at the place we left" he ordered. "At least we can put her somewhere safe, even though we're not going to be using her for some time" and Sharpe looked at Richardson. "I want you to take a boarding party over there and secure the cheese we talked about earlier" and the XO looked oddly at him.

"Sir?"

"If this is the end of the world, then I intend to go happy" said Sharpe with a smile.

# # # # #

Sharpe called a meeting of the COs of _Freedom, __Symphony_, _Destiny_ and _Rhapsody_. At the meeting, they discussed what they would do to battle the Cylons. It seemed as if they had not got round to checking for survivors to wipe out, but this was something they could discuss later.

"According to our scouting Raptors, the biggest amount of ships they have is over Caprica" Sharpe said. "What I plan is to jump the three Escortstars into orbit on the other side of the planet and engage them there. When that has happened, _Dauntless_ and Freedom will jump in, launch Vipers and then proceed to attack the Cylons from the rear" and Makepeace looked at Sharpe.

"What about the fleet, Sir?" he asked.

"While we are away, the _Filmsie Whimsie_ will patrol around the yards with a compliment of Vipers aboard. Because we got a hodge podge of different Marks, I'm leaving most of the older ones here along with a couple of MK VII's and a group of Raptors" Sharpe outlined his plan.

"What about the station, Sir?" asked one of the Escortstar commanders.

"For now, we'll have Viper patrols going around the area. They will be in full squadron strength as well. If the Cylons do bounce us, then I'm sure as hell going be prepared. Having an entire squadron out at once will allow them to fight a delaying action until more birds can be launched" Sharpe said.

"When shall we leave?" asked Makepeace.

"We'll leave in three hours" Sharpe said. "I want all crews at battle stations and ready in two and a half. Spend that time giving your crews one hell of a meal. For some of them it will be their last. Dismiss" and he rose from the table with the Colonels following him. "Colonel Makepeace, stay please" the officer looked surprised, but remained behind as the others left.

"Sir?" Makepeace said.

"Colonel, I will be blunt with you" Sharpe said as he waved the Colonel down to his seat. I do not trust Richardson as far as I could throw him. Now ideally I'd have you as XO here, but it's a little bit too late for that now" Sharpe poured himself and Makepeace a drink. Normally strong alcohol was banned aboard active Fleet vessels unless it was used for a pilot's 1000th landing, commemorations, hosting dignitary functions, commissioning or decommissioning or when the President came aboard. Sharpe however ran a happy ship, and he kept a small stock of the stuff onboard the _Dauntless_ for the crew to enjoy. Of course he still expected the ship's company to obey the rules and regs, and to report for duty sober, but otherwise he let things slide. After Adama, Sharpe was one of the most respected Commanders in the Fleet, so he was able to get away with breaking a few of the regs – so long as nobody got hurt.

"Mmm… Caprican Reserve" said Makepeace.

"Sip it slowly, my supply of bottles just went up in value" Sharpe said, and both others laughed for a few moments.

"So, Commander, what do you want me to do?" asked Makepeace.

"I ran a drill earlier" Sharpe said, "And he froze for several seconds. I can't have him running operations in the event that I am injured or killed. I'm giving you orders to take over the fleet in the event I am incapacitated. You are ordered to take command, order Richardson to be relieved and then appoint Major Knott as Acting Commander of _Dauntless_" and Makepeace took another sip of his drink.

"Understood, Sir" he said at last. "If you are removed from service, so to speak, what are my orders?" Makepeace asked. Sharpe looked up from writing his orders into hard copy paper format.

"Continue fighting until you have almost lost your FTL drives. At that point, set the target back here and jump" and Sharpe signed his name to the orders and handed them over to Makepeace. "It is unlikely you'll need to use these orders, but I want to be prepared if it comes to it" he added.

"Yes, Sir" Makepeace finished his drink, got up and saluted Sharpe before leaving for his Raptor.

# # # # #

"We are in position, and are ready to get underway" Richardson said. "Vipers are in the launch tubes, point defence guns are armed and ready and main cannon stand ready" and Sharpe nodded.

"Very well" he said, and picked up the handset. He punched in a few buttons and set the wireless to a frequency that the entire fleet could hear him on. "This Commander Robert Sharpe of the Colonial Fleet Battlestar _Dauntless_ to attack fleet. We are about to launch the first strike of our counter attack against the Cylons. I will not lie to you, but not all of us will come back from this mission. But our sacrifice will mean that we can take out a large number of Cylon ships – putting their operations back several days if not weeks… Know this – the Cylons do not fight with honour, nor do they fight with anything to lose. We fight for our lives and our way of life. Either we're going down or they are. _Dauntless_ out" and he put the phone down. "Start the clock" he ordered.

"Aye, Sir" Richardson said, and ordered the jump clock started. Seconds later, _Dauntless_ blinked out of sight and off DRADIS.

# # # # #

"Jump complete" said Knott.

"Very good" Sharpe said.

"DRADIS is clear – scopes are good"

"Launch Vipers" Richardson said.

"Aye, Sir" said Bell. "All Vipers, clear to launch" and the DRADIS screen suddenly sprouted more green dots as Vipers launched from _Dauntless_.

"All Vipers clear, Commander" said Richardson.

"Helm, bring us about to course 314, ahead one half" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Sir" replied the helm officer.

"All Vipers are in formation and requesting instructions" Richardson said, listening to the wireless chatter on a headset.

"Have all Vipers go quiet on both DRADIS and comms. Have them head out of the system for exactly three minutes. At that time, they are to turn round, head back with all systems on" Sharpe said. "Execute".

"Aye, Sir. _Dauntless_ to all Vipers, engage plan Alpha 1. Good Hunting, _Dauntless_ out" Richardson said. As if snuffed out like candles, the Vipers vanished from DRADIS.

"Sir, message from the _Destiny_" Bell said. "Colonel Travers reports having engaged the enemy. Minimal damage to the group, but he has sustained damage and losses to a quarter of his Viper squadrons".

"Send a reply back to him: Execute Plan 'Alamo' and good luck" Sharpe said, and then studied the DRADIS screen.

"Freedom_ to _Dauntless, _please respond_"

"_Dauntless_ Actual" Sharpe said, taking the handset from its holder.

"_Commander, we've been listening to the com m traffic like you have, and it seems as if the Cylons have a greater number of Baseships then we thought they did_" Makepeace said. "_I have a plan to have a Raptor jump to where your Vipers will be. The appearance of the Raptor will show up on the Cylon version of DRADIS and they'll think it's a Battlestar and send at least one Baseship or more_" he added. The wireless hissed as Sharpe took a moment to think about it.

"Do it, _Freedom_" he said. "But once we have confirmation of the Cylons approaching, I want that Raptor jumping back to you" and Makepeace agreed and signed off.

"Vipers should be approaching the turn around point" said Richardson.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" shouted Knott. "It is giving off signals of the Battlestar… _Galactica_?" he ended in confusion.

"Oooh _very_ nice" said Sharpe in appreciation.

"Sir, Colonel Travers reports that three Baseships are moving to intercept the decoy" Bell said.

"Signal the _Freedom_ to spool up her FTL and prepare to jump behind the remaining Cylon ships" Sharpe ordered.

"Spin up FTL drives one and two" Richardson said.

"Aye, Sir" said Knott. "Spinning up FTL drives one and two.

"Plotting jump into the computers" said the helm officer that Sharpe had not yet learned the name of.

"All decks report ready. Board is green, Commander" Richardson said.

"Thank you" and Sharpe set the handset for 1MC. "This is the Commander. All hands prepare to jump. I repeat: All hands prepare to jump. Gun crews standby to open fire" and he looked at Knott. "Jump" and the CIC seemed to stretch a little before it reset again.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" said Richardson. "We're right behind the Cylon baseships" he added.

"All guns open fire" Sharpe said, and mere micro seconds later there was a deep rumbling as _Dauntless_'s main weaponry fired on the already damaged Baseships.

"_Freedom_ is launching Vipers" Richardson said as the ship shook as the Cylons reacted to the two new vessels.

"Weapons, this is the Commander. I want you to concentrate your fire on the more damaged of the two Baseships" Sharpe said. He got a confirmation from the weapons officer before looking back at the DRADIS screen. _Freedom_'s Vipers had taken position above and below in front of the two ships, and they got ready to attack the incoming Raiders.

"_Freedom_ reports her decoy bird has the three Baseships heading towards them" Bell said.

"Understood. Have them send a message to relay to our planes. Have all Vipers get within missile range, launch half their loads and then flip around and run like hell" Sharpe said.

"If they run out of the system, Commander, then they'll have nothing left in the tanks to get back here with" Richardson said.

"Sir!" Knott called out. "Weapons report having blown a huge hole in the most damage ship"

"Have all ships target that one with missiles, then combine all fire on the remaining vessel" Sharpe ordered. A flurry of confirmations came over the wireless, and the Battlestar, the #star and the three Escortstars all poured revenge into the damaged ship which exploded into a gigantic fireball for seconds before debris flowered out from the dying ship. One of the Escortstars fired a double salvo of missiles into the debris to be certain of its destruction. A cheer went up on both the wireless and _Dauntless_'s CIC as they watched the Baseship die.

"Sir" Bell called out over the last of the cheers. "Our Vipers report they have three Cylon Baseships on their DRADIS screens. They estimate three minutes to missile range" she said.

"This is going better then I expected" Sharpe grinned. "Have _Freedom_ launch the lame duck and get it to jump to its target area" and a minute later, the appropriately numbered Raptor 666 jumped away.

# # # # #

**Raptor 666**

**Cylon Fleet**

**Caprica Orbital Path**

When they had looked over the various craft recovered from both their fights and those of other ships, they found a number of wrecks. These were taken apart for spares, but one Raptor had a single FTL jump left in it, and Sharpe was certain that it would take out a number of Cylons with it. Internally, the Raptor had only basic controls and the FTL drive onboard out of its standard parts. Even the floor plating and the seats had been removed for use elsewhere. What it _did_ have onboard was 30 litres of Raptor fuel with two small missiles and some small explosives attached to it. The pilot flew towards the trio of Cylon Baseships by visual means only, and armed the missiles before he opened the hatch to the Raptor. He was just leaving the cockpit area when he stopped and took the log book from under the console. Putting his magnetic boots on, he stood on the wing of the Raptor and unfurled so it trailed behind the doomed craft.

"Thanks, you bloody cow. Hope you take that shot, old girl" and with one last pat on the Raptor, he pushed off and floated in space where he watched the craft fly towards the Cylons.

#

**Lead Cylon Baseship**

**Caprican Space**

"We're coming into missile range of the Battlestar" said Three.

"Raiders are ready to launch when we get closer" said Two.

"We are sure to crush… oh" said Five.

"Oh?" said One.

"There is a Colonial Raptor heading towards us, but it doesn't have any weapons. Our Raider reports the hatch is open and nobody at the controls. It reports that the interior is almost completely stripped except for a large box and a few square objects" said Five.

"And it is also trailing a banner" said Eight.

"A banner?" said One. "I know the Colonials are fracked in the heads, but an unmanned Raptor with a banner behind it?" and he brought the image up on a screen. He zoomed it in so they could all see the writing just as the Raiders were being launched.

"FRACK!" said all the Cylons at the same time as they read the writing on the banner.

COURTESY OF THE BATTLESTAR TRITON!

The three Baseships were caught in a massive explosion created by the Raptor detonating the FTL drive, the self destruct charges, the Tylium fuel and the missiles. The explosion destroyed most of the Raiders launching, and trapped the rest to the Baseships which took the blunt of the shock wave. The great arms buckled and bent from the great force put upon them. The approaching Vipers saw their chance, locked missiles onto the wounded and disorientated Baseships and fired before turning and running like hell from the scene. The missiles struck and blew the remains apart and the Vipers were buffeted from the shock wave of all the explosions happening. Once it was safe, the Vipers flipped round once more and headed full throttle into the battle.

# # # # #

"Sit Rep!" shouted Sharpe as he got to his feet. The remaining Baseship had launched several nukes at the Colonial vessels, and it had caused a lot of damage as well as having killed dozens of Viper pilots.

"A total of one quarter of all Vipers have been lost" Richardson said. "All three Escortstars report damage ranging from moderate to heavy damage. _Rhapsody_ further reports losing all main power" he added.

"Tell her that she can get back to base" Sharpe said. "Tell her Vipers that they can land on us if they need to" and Bell passed the message on. Just as _Rhapsody_ jumped away, two nuclear missiles intercepted her, and there was a brilliant white flash as DRADIS was knocked off because of the radiation being too much for it to handle.

"What the hell happened?" asked Richardson.

"No idea" said Sharpe. "She was jumping at the time they hit her, so I assume the nukes went with her. I doubt they survived the jump – that was them exploding I expect" and he looked at Bell. "Do we still have comms?" and the Petty Officer nodded.

"It is patchy, but I can get a message through to _Freedom_, Commander. I assume they can relay the message" she said, and with her free hand wiped the blood off her forehead.

"Send to _Freedom_, and relayed to fleet. Message begins: All ships are to assume line astern formation and follow _Dauntless_. Lock all portside weapons dead ahead. We'll do this the old fashioned way" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Sir" said Bell. A minute later she called "Fleet acknowledges".

"Weapons, lock weapons to zero degree elevation. Hold fire until I give the order. Helm, new course 000 carom 000. All ahead three quarters" and both stations obeyed Sharpe's orders. The Vipers continued to take out the Raiders on a 2:1 basis, but they lost a lot of good people in the process. _Dauntless_, _Freedom_ and the two remaining Escortstars went in at point blank range, and Sharpe could see up close the damage the fleet had given the Baseship. Even though it was an enemy to be destroyed, he was still in awe of its ability to remain operational.

"2000" metres" called the helm officer. At that moment, every single alarm seemed to go quiet as the entire CIC heard Sharpe's order spoken with quiet and unblinkered fury with a touch of pleasure mixed in.

"_Fire_" and _Dauntless_ poured in every gun that it boasted on its portside. The other three ships opened up, and they poured fire into the Baseship as it passed down the wall of fire. A large number of Vipers of various Marks swung in as one massed wing and fired any remaining missiles at the dying ship.

"All Vipers – clear Fleet airspace" Bell said, just as DRADIS cleared and gave indication that the Cylon ship was going to blow up. The great and wounded vessel belched fire and bits of its internal structure ejected as it first imploded and then exploded – ripping the guts out of her. The wireless was filled with cheers as the remains slowly sank into Caprica's atmosphere to partially burn up before hitting the ocean. As it did so, one or two vengeful Vipers straffed the flaming mass before heading back to the fleet.

"Sir!" called Gates. She had carried out her orders with the minimalist responses as she was busy with the fighting.

"Yes, Lieutenant"

"Sir, it seems that all the radiation has knocked out the Cylon FTL drives. We get signals telling us that they are trying to jump away, but they can't do it" Gates said.

"Wounded birds" Richardson said.

"Incoming craft" shouted Gates. "Colonial Vipers… it's our strike force, Sir" she added.

"Patch me through to Ice Heart" Sharpe ordered.

"You're on" said Bell.

"Ice Heart, this is _Dauntless_ Actual. You have over two hundred Cylon raiders at our position. Do what you want" Sharpe said.

"_Understood, Actual. I am pleased to report that we are all presented and accounted for. I'm even heavy one Raptor pilot_" Ice Heart said.

"Say again, Ice Heart. I did not copy your last" Sharpe said.

"_You heard me, Actual. As that pilot used his Raptor to help take out three Baseships by himself, the boys and girls here thought it would be great if we gave him a lift, Sir_"

"I still don't understand you, Ice Heart" Sharpe said, and most of CIC was confused by this as well.

"_Well, Actual. The Viper can only hold one person, so the Raptor pilot is having the flight of his life, sitting on my Viper's nose_"

"You better land" said Sharpe. "And try to land gently" Sharpe added.

"_Will do_ Dauntless_. Ice Heart_ _out_" and with that he cut the link.

"Is she nuts?" Richardson asked.

"As nuts as we are, trying to retake the colonies" Sharpe said. "Starboard landing bay, prepare to receive incoming Raptor…pilot" and he shook his head. "Never thought I'd say that in my life" he chuckled.

"Sir, all remaining Vipers report being engaged with the enemy" Bell said.

"Tell them to not leave anything bigger then a screw" Richardson said.

"Aye" and Bell switched channels. "All Vipers, this is _Dauntless_. You are weapons free… tear 'em up" and they did so and wiped out the last remaining Raiders.

"And that is how we do that" said Sharpe. "XO, Sit Rep. Damage Report"

"We have taken minor damage to our landing pods, some impact to the sublight engines and a few of our gun batteries have been disabled, but are otherwise alright" Richardson said. "_Freedom_ reports that she has taken moderate damage to most of her outer hull, but she still retains ability to FTL. _Destiny _reports extensive damage to outer hull, breaches forward of frame 250 and port landing bay lifts are offline. _Symphony_ reports that she has suffered about the same damage, but her FTL is offline – they'll need at least ten minutes to get it online again" Richardson said.

"Very well, XO" Sharpe said. "Stand the fleet down to condition two, launch the Raptors on Search and Rescue missions" and the remaining fleet began to recover its pilots and some damaged Vipers.

# # # # #

**Leonis Yards**

"Jump compl…" Knott's voice was cut off as something hit the hull causing the entire Battlestar to shake violently and consoles to spark and overload. All over the ship, crew were sent flying to the floor, and some took injuries because of this.

"ALL ENGINES FULL REVERSE!" Sharpe shouted.

**A/N:**

**Am I not a very mean author for leaving you with a cliffhanger?**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, which has everything I promised, as well as a little bit more for you! I hope you like the entire battle. I added location tags so you don't lose track of where you are in this chapter.**

**Injokes: there are three (technically four) injokes in this chapter – bonus points to those who spot them!**

**For those of you who watch his videos, this author is hereby announcing his support for SFDebris on youtube and – so take that CBS!**

**Anyway, this story will now enter a planned two month hold ****– but I'll still reply to nearly every review – so keep them coming in please.**

**Now we've got a good story bedded in, what do you think of it. What parts do you like or dislike?**

**Regards**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever**

**Next Fic Updates:**

**Special Union (Chapter 5) – 20****th**** May**

**Dark Frontier (Chapter 12 – Final Chapter) – 22****nd**** May**

**Children In Charge 2 (Chapter 7) – 24****th**** May**

**Rip Off Of Wes Imlay's Stories – You Just Read It - LOL (yes… even the author has a sense of humour)**


	5. Enemies Within

**Enemies Within**

"Aye, Sir" said a voice. "Engines at full reverse!" it added. The rumble of _Dauntless_'s engines and thrusters working to go backwards could be felt in CIC. The DRADIS display was filled with so many contacts it was useless, but they floated off the screen slowly as the backed away. Finally, the impacts ceased and Sharpe ordered the Battlestar to halt.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Unknown, Sir" said Richardson. "Get someone to look out the forward obs port" he said. There was a wait of a few moments while someone looked out the nose of _Dauntless_. The intercom buzzed, and Sharpe picked it up and spoke to the person on the other end.

"CIC. Who is this, and what can you see?" he asked.

"_This is Specialist Boot, Sir_" said a nervous teen. "_I think we hit an Escortstar… or rather bits of it hit us, Commander_" he said.

"Very well, Specialist. Carry on" and Sharpe calculated the loss of lives as he replaced the handset. "Engineering, are we still manoeuvrable?" he asked.

"Aye, Sir" said the Lieutenant at the CIC station. "We've taken some damage from the impacts, but all main and secondary drives are operational" they said.

"Helm, plot us a course around this debris and towards Leonis Shipyard. I'm going ahead to find out what the hell happened" Sharpe said. "Colonel Richardson, you have the deck. Get the Hanger Bay to have Faith fuelled up for launch" and with that he turned and left CIC.

"Any sign of the other ships?" asked Richardson as he looked at the clearing DRADIS screen.

"Negative, Sir" said Knott. "We have just the shipyard on screen, but it could be the remains of the Escortstar that are blocking the transponder codes" and he was right. The amount of metallic debris could easily throw off a warship's transponder signal. The shipyard has a higher code for automated docking approach which was not affected. As they went around the debris, a green dot marked "VIPER 232" appeared on the DRADIS screen and was followed by 'VIPER 756' and 'FAITH' the numbered Vipers went astern of Faith as Sharpe headed off to get the account of what had happened, and if they had managed to even partly abandon ship in time.

"We are clear of the debris field" said Helm. "Estimate 15 minutes to docking at station"

# # # # #

Sharpe was taken round the _Nightingale_ by its commanding officer Senior Colonel Colonel Fant. The rank of _Senior_ Colonel was given only to those persons in the medical division so that they could only be overruled by a Commander. Fant was not just the CO but also its head Doctor.

"We're treating many here, Sir" Fant said, "But we've not got enough room" he added.

"How much room do you need?" asked Sharpe as he tried to hold his lunch in his stomach. It was tossing more then a boat in a storm from all the smells of the dead, dying and injured. The smells of medicines and disinfectants didn't help much either for Sharpe.

"I'd like an entire hospital wing, Sir" Fant said as he stopped to help transfer a wounded person to a bed from a stretcher.

"Well I can't promise you that, but I seem to remember that the station has a large medical facility" Sharpe said, and stepped out into the corridor and away from the smells.

"Not everyone is fit for travel, Commander" Fant said.

"Tell you what, I'll have the shipyard put in the heavy repair bay so you can transfer the less serious or the most serious off – depending on what you want to do" Sharpe said. "But you'd have to do it quickly because I need to get my remaining ships repaired again" and Fant thanked him.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir…" and he went back to lend his assistance.

"PASS THE WORD FOR COMMANDER SHARPE TO CONTACT THE COMMAND CENTRE" blared the PA system.

"Sharpe here"

"_Epson here, Sir. I've been getting requests from the civies to allow them to dock with the station to allow them to repair and replenish their O2 tanks_"

"Tell them to wait because of the need to deal with the wounded first. And about that, I want you to clear everything between the heavy repair bay and the medical facility. _Nightingale_ is going to dock there and offload some of her wounded. Contact the civie ships and ask if they have got any medical supplies or personnel onboard, and get them over here and to the station to help" Sharpe said.

"_Aye, Sir_" said Epson. "Dauntless_ is just docking now, Sir. Shall I have work crews go and begin work?_"

"Yes, and tell Colonel Richardson to meet me with the other Colonels in the station's briefing room in half an hours time" and Sharpe rang off. He went down to _Nightingale_'s hanger and took off in Faith for the short two minute flight to the station and the meeting that lay ahead.

# # # # #

"Have this list of people meet me in storage bay 7" Richardson said to Bell.

"Yes, Sir" she said with a slight frown. Most of them were Marines, some civilian security people and a number of government officials. Why have these people meet him there, and for what reason. What Bell didn't know was that she was to find out in just under 2 hours.

# # # # #

"5000 plus" Makepeace said bitterly. "And with more to die later, I wonder how long it will be until we can't provide enough crew for _Dauntless_ – let alone _Freedom_ or the Escortstars" tossed the report onto the table in front of him and put his feet on another chair.

"Even with the recalled from either retirement or time served, we don't have enough people to crew one of the medium sized passenger liners" Richardson said. "I say that we abandon the _Flimsie Whimsie_ and the Escortstars and concentrate on the _Dauntless_ and _Freedom_ and that _Valkrie_ class" he said, and this caused a snort from the officers.

"Go suck a Cylon off" said a stout man – not knowing that it was now possible to do so. "My ship just needs repairs and a lick of paint. I took a lot of losses in manpower and equipment, but I can still put out a full duty watch" he added.

"That's what you say" Richardson said.

"That is enough, Colonel" Sharpe said. "While we have a lot of dead, we must keep all of the warships we have left. I do not expect to find intact ships, and we're not likely to get any relief from a task force any time soon" he went on. "As it happens, we've got enough crew to replace those in critical areas, but we need to regroup first and take stock of what we have to work with" and the others nodded.

"We've got other a thousand civilians who used to be dockyard workers – both construction and repair. We could draft them in to help repair parts of some of the ships, and that leaves the fleet guys to do the sensitive parts like weapons and engines" said the stout Colonel – Sharpe thought he was called Colonel Foster. He thought about it, and it made sense to redirect the crews to the best places if they had enough cover.

"I agree" said Makepeace. "The re-supply of the _Valkrie_ class ship is almost done. Once we're ready, it would be no effort at all to get it out of dock and to have a small watch keeping crew aboard to ensure it keeps ticking over" he added.

"That might be for the best" said Sharpe. "But Colonel Richardson is right in that we don't need to man the _Flimsie Whimsie_ all the time. We have enough personnel from ships that fell fighting the Cylons to completely cover our losses. Then we have the returnees… But we should repair and rearm our two main capital ships first" and Sharpe pressed a button and the room went dark as the holo projecter came on. "This is something I have been working on myself. As you are aware, I have had Raptors fly to each of the Colonies and looking for survivors of the attacks. I think we might have some. There is a convoy past the orbit of Canceron and it is sat there doing nothing. I propose that we send the _Flimsie Whimsie_ out to get as many people as it can hold and bring them back here. The other plan is to scout out and see if any other colonial units survived. If there is a group out there, then we can link up with them and attack." And Sharpe pointed at a picture of Colonial space.

"Nice picture" said Foster.

"For some reason, the Cylons have not found us here, and this disturbs me a lot" Sharpe said.

"But why?" asked Richardson. "Surely the absence of the enemy is good news?" he asked.

"The question is why leave this area intact?" Sharpe asked back. "It is clear that they hit most if not all of the other bases we have – but not this one. I think that maybe they are hoping to finish us all off in one place. I have therefore ordered a number of satellites created and placed in a sphere around the yard. These will contain a limited amount of missiles and will give us a warning of incoming enemy craft. We'll get the missiles from the remains of the _Symphony_, as well as the fuel and other recoverable stores amongst the debris" Sharpe said.

"I think you're doing too much" said Richardson. "Shouldn't we just have piquet Raptors?" but Makepeace shook his head.

"They would get blasted from the sky the moment the Cylons jump into weapons range" he said. "With the defence plan the Commander suggests, we don't lose people if they are destroyed, and it gives off an automatic warning of approaching vessels anyway" he added.

"Colonel Richardson has valid concerns" admitted Sharpe. "And the reason I wanted him here is because he has an important job to do" and the officer looked surprised

"Sir?"

"Your record states that you did a year at the advanced tactical school, and that it involved planning an emergency evacuation of large groups of displaced military personnel" Sharpe said. "I want you to begin plans to make a Raptor drop into the Atmosphere of the outer Colonies to rescue any of our people there. Include in your plans two of the civilian cargo movers. Their 'passengers' are being moved to a part of the station that was never finished off. It was carpeted, but never had bulkheads installed. It might seem like a refugee camp from the old Cylon war, but they will have more space and be happy" and Richardson nodded.

"I'll get on it right away" he said, and he left before Sharpe could dismiss him.

"Jumped up little crap" said the last officer to speak – Colonel Cadbury of the _Destiny_.

"Hear hear" said Makepeace.

"Quiet" said Sharpe. "Now he has gone, I can tell you what I really want to talk to you about. This information is classified to the highest extent, and if I find you discussing it with anybody else, then I'll shoot you on the spot. Now then, a few years ago…"

# # # # #

"He plans what?" asked a government official.

"Sharpe is going to waste more lives and equipment in a futile attempt to get supplies and weapons from secured storage bases" Richardson said. "I sometimes think that he is planning on taking the Cylons on in a full scale battle and not caring about us" he added.

"It is clear that we have to move now" said the official. "As the senior most surviving member of the cabinet, I'm assuming the post of President of the 12 Colonies" said the official. "My first order is to have Marines loyal to our movement placed on all of the warships we have, the station and some of the key civilian ships" and the Marine Major nodded.

"I'll do it after this meeting" she said.

"Right" said the newly self appointed President. "Colonel Richardson, I want you to be ready to relieve Commander Sharpe of his duties and assume command of the _Dauntless_ and the fleet as a whole" and Richardson saluted.

"At what point should I remove Sharpe from command?" he asked.

"At the point he puts the lives of the ships' crews in unnecessary danger" the President replied.

"_This is Commander Sharpe. Everyone involved in the retrieval mission can stand down – this was a drill. I repeat: this was a drill_" Sharpe's voice echoed in the empty holding bay.

"Sir, if I might suggest…" Richardson spoke.

"Yes…?"

"Perhaps if we were to hold a celebration for the crews because of the victories over the Cylons, Sharpe wouldn't have enough men to take even that monstrosity of his out of the shipyard" Richardson's plan made a lot of sense to the other plotters.

"And we could ask people we think would be willing to join us" the President said. "I'll announce my new status on the wireless shortly, but we have plans to make people. I suggest that we leave before our absences look suspect" and with that, they left for different ships to avoid suspicion.

# # # # #

"Where is Colonel Richardson?" Sharpe asked as he stepped into the CIC.

"Unknown, Sir" said Knott. "I haven't seen him since he left for your meeting" he added.

"Sir?" Bell called out to Sharpe.

"What is it, Alex?" Sharpe asked Bell.

"I'm picking up an odd wireless transmission coming from the _Pride of Virgon_"

"Odd in what way?"

"I'll let you hear yourself" said Bell, and put the transmission on the speakers for all of the CIC to hear.

"…_sion. I therefore assume the mantle of President of the 12 Colonies. One of my first orders is to have all military units stand down to a simple watch keeping crew, and to come to the main cargo bay on the station for an honour ceremony. I promise to all in the fleet that we will have peace with the Cylons…_" Bell snapped it off in disgust.

"Can she do that?" she asked.

"Afraid so" Sharpe said. "It appears our new President has given us direct orders. However, we cam choose to interpret those orders. Wasn't the comm panel showing signs of malfunction?" he asked Bell.

"Sir? Oh um… well I think it was picking up all sorts of frequencies" the petty officer said.

"Alan" Sharpe looked over to Knott.

"Sir?"

"I want you to get the Vipers into the tubes, but I need you to deliver the order in person" Sharpe said. "I want to be prepared for the Cylons if they jump in here and start firing" and Knott understood what Sharpe was not saying – this new President could not be trusted.

"Stay where you are" Richardson said as he came in with a number of armed Marines.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Sharpe demanded.

"By order of the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol, Commander Sharpe is hereby relieved of all duty and placed under arrest. I assume command of this vessel and the rank of Commander of the Battlestar _Dauntless_ and of the remains of the Colonial Fleet. Marines, take the Commander away and put him in his quarters under close arrest" Richardson's Marines moved quickly and dragged Sharpe out of the CIC before he could react.

"What the frack just happened?" asked Knott.

"The President believes that Commander Sharpe was about to waste both manpower and equipment in a useless mission to save only a limited amount of supplies and people" Sharpe said.

"Incoming message from the _Freedom_, Colonel Makepeace" Bell said, and exchanged a look with Knott.

"Put it on the speakers"

"_This is _Freedom_ Actual. We just heard the wireless transmission of Commander Sharpe's removal from command. Can someone tell me what the frack is going on?_"

"Colonel Makepeace, this is Commander Richardson"

"Commander _Richardson? Have you taken over?_"

"I have been promoted to that rank by order of the President" Richardson said. "Your orders are to continue to reduce your crew down to a watch keeping level and to have all personnel report to the ceremony"

"_And let us have nothing ready to defend ourselves with should the toasters show up?_"

"You have your orders, Colonel… I suggest that you follow them"

"_I'm coming over to speak to you in person_" Makepeace said.

"_Freedom_ Marines, place Colonel Makepeace under arrest and place him in your brig" Richardson said, and there was sounds of fighting and a short burst of gunfire before a Marine reported the fact that Makepeace had been arrested, but shot whilst trying to escape their CIC. "I assume that I have your full support" he asked the remaining people in CIC.

"You have mine, Sir" said Knot. "My loyalty is to the fleet – not the person. I respect the chain of command" and Richardson walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I appoint you to the rank of Colonel" he said. "Congratulations" Richardson said.

"Thank you, Sir" Knot said. "Permission to carry on?" and Richardson nodded. This was going better then he thought.

# # # # #

"That is far enough, Commander" said one of the Marines. Sharpe thought he was going to be executed, and was therefore surprised when the Marine unlocked the handcuffs on him.

"Sergeant?"

"We're with you, Sir" said the Marine. "We only pretended to be with the Colonel for appearances sake. There is a Raptor waiting on the hanger deck to board. It will take you to the _Flimsie Whimsie_ where you can start to take back the fleet" and Sharpe looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Colonel is part of a group that want to make peace with the Cylons, Sir" said a Corporal. "They put Marines loyal to them on each of the ships, but ordered that _Flimsie Whimsie_ to be evacuated. The Raptor will look like it is bringing crews to start stripping it for parts, but that is not the case, Commander" he added.

"I am not abandoning my command, Marine" Sharpe said.

"Sir, if you stay here, then you'll most likely be put out the airlock" said the Sergeant. "If you get off this ship, then you can at least start to get back the ship" he added.

"Do you have any idea as to how many supporters I have?" Sharpe asked as he followed the Marines to the hanger deck.

"About 20 line officers, 40 pilots and the same in ECOs as well as a couple of hundred crew" said the Corporal. Sharpe got on the Raptor where Stone Age, Ice Age and Blackadder awaited him. The Marines had to get themselves looking as though they had been beaten up badly, and so left the group.

"Sir, we heard Richardson's broadcast all over the ship" said Blackadder. "We need to get away from him as much as possible, and start to plot our retaking of the ships" she added as the Raptor went up the flight deck lift and took off.

"We're with you, Commander" said Stone Age. "The Cylons want nothing more to do with us then kill us all and wipe out humanity completely" he concentrated on piloting the Raptor.

"Some of us decided to come up with a back up plan to deal with any possible take over of the fleet" Ice Age said. "The plan is to land, wait a couple of minutes and then declare a viral infection is spreading through the ship and that we need to move away from the civilian fleet" and Sharpe was in awe of the plan.

"We think that Richardson plans to have all the ships pass by the station in a salute to the new President" said Blackadder. "If that is the case, then we'll make our move then. But for now, we need to get to a safe refuge" and they spent the rest of the trip in silence. The Raptor docked and Sharpe, Blackadder, Stone Age and Ice Age got off to see a number of people itching to retake their ships from the President, Richardson and their brood of fellow conspirators.

**A/N:**

**So a take over of the **_**Dauntless**_** and the fleet as a whole.**

**I'm going to reveal the nature of what we missed Sharpe saying maybe in the next chapter, or the one after that.**

**Managed to completely re-write about 75% of this chapter after it was wiped off the memory stick, and just as I was backing up. Better to have something then nothing!**

**#**

**Now to those who also read my Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover and my Worst Witch/Harry Potter Crossovers, these fics were also wiped. However, I have discovered an old back up of Escape To A New World so I'll be working on that first before working on Special Union – mainly because I need another Authors permission to use a plot device from one of their fics!**

**Now for some exciting news…**

**In what is (I believe) a fanfiction first, I shall be answering people's questions in a recorded Q&A session on skype and which shall also be available on youtube for those who do not have skype. If people want to join in the upcoming session, then pass me your skype name via PM AND NOT the review for security. If you don't have skype but still want questions answered, then please send a list of them via PM. I don't know when the session will be, but I will be according to UTC/British time. Any and all questions about my fanfiction works are allowed, as well as some about the author – depending on what the questions are! I await your questions with a great deal of eagerness.**

**#**

**Well… if you liked this chapter (and the Q&A session idea), then please send your reviews using same encryption protocol**

**Pixel**


	6. Coup

**Coup**

The group hiding on the Flimsie Whimsie kept picking up messages sent in code, and several of them attempted to crack and discover what the messages were. Sharpe was holding a meeting of the senior most officers in the group in one of the repair shops – the largest place to hold them all at one go.

"From what we have been able to gather, The President, Richardson and their group have managed to get on _Dauntless_, _Freedom_, _Rhapsody_ and _Destiny_ as well as most of the key civilian ships in the fleet. It will not take long for Richardson to realise I have gone off the ship, but with so many Raptors flying around, he would have to search each and every one of them" and Sharpe was interrupted by an Ensign.

"What do we do if they attempt to board us?" he asked.

"The FTL is spun up and we make a micro jump to the outer edge of the shipyard, near the remains of the _Symphony_" Sharpe said. "From there, we power down everything but life support and passive systems. We have no idea on the number of pilots and other officers and crew that Richardson has on his side freely, and how many he has working for him under duress" he added.

"Is there any possible way that we could forcibly board _Dauntless_ and take Richardson out?" asked Gates.

"If Richardson is clever, then he'll have Marines loyal to him guarding the docking hatches. Besides, we don't know yet what he is at in terms of people on the side of him and the President" Sharpe said.

"What are our orders?" Blackadder asked him.

"Place Colonel Richardson under arrest, and remove the President from power" Sharpe said.

"You mean a military coup?" said the Ensign.

"The only way to beat them" Sharpe said. "But on the plus side, I do know of a lot of people that we can get over here to make this ship fully operational in terms of manpower… Ensign, you're the one in charge here right. So far as Richardson knows I mean" and he nodded.

"I'm supposed to oversee the removal of parts from here and send them to other ships" he said.

"I don't see what this is going to do" said Gates with a frown.

"We need to get people on this ship, but I'll bet we are being watched" Sharpe said. "But they'll think nothing of medical shuttles coming here…" and he explained his plan in detail.

# # # # #

"_Flimsie_ calling _Nightingale_" the Ensign spoke into the wireless. "We require medical assistance on here. Possible biological weapon use. Need about four dozen life support boxes…"

# # # # #

"What do you report, Commander Richardson?" asked the President.

"All target ships taken over, but Sharpe managed to escape when his Marine guard were overpowered from behind. Colonel Makepeace is in _Freedom_'s sickbay after being shot in the leg whilst trying to escape, and the other two Colonels are carrying out your orders" Richardson said to the President.

"I hear there was a biological weapons outbreak on the carrier" he said.

"We're still getting confirmation on that, Sir" Richardson replied, "But from wireless reports it looks to be bad. All the cases are being isolated on the Nightingale during treatment" he added.

"Very well done, Commander. I assume you have patrols looking on all the ships for Sharpe? If he can get enough people on each ship behind him, then we could lose our only chance to gain and keep power" said the President.

"He could be anywhere" said Richardson, "But he isn't on the carrier or the _Nightingale_ – I know that because there wasn't enough time for him to get to either one before the ships became locked down. He is out there someplace, and he'll be plotting to retake his command…"

# # # # #

"All crew are present and accounted for" said Gates. "We have the engine room crewed, and the CIC manned" and Sharpe acknowledged with a nod of his head before shutting the hatch to the galley. Two armed Marines stood outside with orders to forcibly restrain anyone they suspected. In the galley were Sharpe, Gates, Blackadder, Stone Age, Ice Age, Ensign McNeill (the person supposed to be in charge of stripping the Flimsie Whimsie) and a couple of Marine Lieutenants.

"Before we start, I've already gone over this with Makepeace, Foster and the other ship commanders. What I am about to say is of the highest security level, and I guess I am in breach of order by telling you this… but I don't think that fleet will order my dismissal from the service and imprisonment. About the end of the Cylon War, William Adama, Commander of the _Galactica_ and then just a pilot, was fighting the Cylons over some nameless planet as part of Operation Raptor Talon. He was flying a Viper and took out a pair of toasters just as the Baseships took out the old _Columbia_. He was shot down in the atmosphere, and shot at a parachuting Cylon all the way down! He radioed in and was picked up after being told the war was over" Sharpe said.

"But I bet there was more to it then that, Sir" said Blackadder.

"There is" Sharpe confirmed. "A couple of months after I took command of the _Dauntless_, I got drinking at a fleet function with Adama and his XO, Saul Tigh. While Tigh was getting us all more drinks from the bar, Adama told me what happen on the surface of the planet. He found that the reason the Cylons has been fighting so hard to keep the planet was because they had taken human prisoners there to experiment on. He met some kind of hybrid there and was told by it that the Cylons wanted to create human form bodies. Adama found prisoners there, but he was unable to find a way to get them out before a Baseship took off from the _surface_ of all places and headed into deep space just as peace was declared. Nobody was found alive except for two little girls that Adama managed to pull out of wreckage. Colonial Intelligence poured over the site for every scrap of information they could gather, but most of the equipment was destroyed when the buildings collapsed because of the Baseship taking off" Sharpe paused for a moment. "The entire incident was classified and covered up, and Adama given a very large pay off when he was mustered out of the service" and the jaws of everyone dropped in amazement.

"And all this was covered up for forty years?" Stone Age asked.

"Yes it was" Sharpe said. "Adama is the only living person who knew for all those years" but Ice Age frowned.

"What about those two girls?" he wondered.

"They were dealt with by Intelligence" Sharpe said grimly.

"You mean…" Ensign McNeill couldn't finish his words.

"Adama told me what happened to them" Sharpe said. "They were put on an FTL capable shuttle which set out from Galactica and then exploded. A couple of CI people were seen watching the explosion very closely – one being then Lieutenant junior grade Richardson. I didn't connect the pieces until I read his records. He went to the line officer track after that, but he never reached the rank of Commander because of that incident. It was black ops, so nobody could prove it. Now… Adama feared the worst after another incident involving a mission on the Armistice Line he did a couple of years ago, and he sent me a copy of something that has always been in my pocket every day since then"

"What is that?" asked Gates.

"He kept a sample of Cylon blood, and he had it analysed at a civilian place and kept the results. He feared the Cylons succeeding and gave me a copy of the unique markers in the blood that were found. Once we have taken back the fleet, we will begin testing the crews of each ship for human form Cylons and deal…"

"PASS THE WORD FOR COMMANDER SHARPE TO REPORT TO CIC" said a young voice. Sharpe picked up the handset on the wall and dialled the makeshift CIC.

"Sharpe - What is going on?" he asked.

"_Sir, _Dauntless _has left drydock with the _Freedom_ and is heading towards a passenger liner that is refusing to obey orders. From what I can make out, they have weapons trained on the ship and are threatening to blow them away_" the voice said. Sharpe closed his eyes, slowly let out a breath and made a decision.

"Sound action stations. I'll be right there" and he hung up and told the others what had happened. Blackadder, Stone Age and Ice Age ran for their Viper and Raptor respectively, and the rest of the officers raced up to CIC. "SIT REP!" he shouted as he entered the cramped little room which had been an enlisted gym before being rebuilt from the _Busby_ after the Prolmar incident.

"_Dauntless_ and _Freedom_ are moving to intercept the _Regina Magna_ with ship to ship missiles armed and targeted" said a shocked Ensign. McNeill outranked him on service time.

"Your orders, Sir?" Gates asked.

"They are bound to find out sooner or later…" muttered Sharpe. "Take us between them and the _Regina Magna_" and the Flimsie Whimsie powered to a point between the three.

"We are being contacted" said McNeill.

"_Ensign McNeill, what are you doing?_" Richardson's voice came over the wireless. "_You are in our firing solution… back off out of our way. This ship is helping escaped prisoners in hiding amongst them_" and Sharpe waved McNeill away from speaking.

"Ensign McNeill is no longer in command of this vessel, I am, Colonel Richardson" Sharpe said. "I order you to stand down your weapons, return to dock and place yourself under arrest in the brig to await a court martial" he said.

"_So that is where you are hiding is it? Well I will deal with you later after I have destroyed this ship_" Richardson sneered.

"Any attack on the _Regina Megna_ or any other civilian vessel will be treated as an attack upon this ship and we will respond accordingly" Sharpe said. He was feeling slightly weak at the thought of firing on another Colonial ship.

"_You wouldn't dare_" Richardson sneered again over the crackling wireless.

"Try me" Sharpe said, and he left the mic open. "Train all weapons on the _Dauntless_ and _Freedom_, launch all Vipers and Raptors and order them to form a screen over the _Regina Magna_. If any vessel attempts to attack any of the civilians, then they are to treat that vessel as Hostile and fire upon it" and the CIC took a few moments to acknowledge the orders.

# # # # #

Knott looked at Bell and nodded at her. The Petty Officer pressed a few buttons on her console and sent a coded message.

# # # # #

"The _Valkrie_ class has powered up her engines and is moving to get a clean shot" Gates said.

"Has she trained her weapons on us?"

"No, Sir"

"Dauntless _Actual, Blackadder. I have incoming Vipers on multiple vectors. Am I cleared to engage?_" she asked.

"Not yet, Blackadder" Sharpe said.

"_Your pitiful amount of fighters are no match for mine_" said Richardson.

"Sir, the incoming is targeting her weapons" Gates said.

"All Vipers… weapons fr…"

"HOLD FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Gates called. "Incoming call" and it came up on the speakers.

"_This is Colonel Makepeace in temporary command of this Battlestar. Colonel Richardson, your order is illegal under rules of engagement. You have been ordered to surrender by order of your superior officer_"

"Sir" Gates whispered at Sharpe. "Blackadder reports that incoming Vipers are assuming formation with our squadron

"Blackadder, this is Sharpe. You are to lead all Vipers in a strafing run down the _Dauntless_ if it does not stand down" Sharpe said, and then switched to a general frequency. "Attention all Colonial Fleet units, this is Commander Robert Sharpe of the Battlestar _Dauntless_, aboard the carrier Flimsie Whimsie. All units part of the group that helped to take over military ships and civilian vessels are ordered to stand down"

"Sir, _Dauntless_ fired a missile" Gates shouted.

"Get the Vipers to shoot it down" Sharpe said.

"Vipers will not get here in time" came the reply.

"Frak…" and Sharpe cursed under his breath. "Bring us about to 315 carom 000 – all ahead flank" and there was a deep level of shock throughout the CIC.

"The missile is on that course" McNeill said.

"I know, Ensign" Sharpe told him, "But hopefully, we can close the distance before it arms itself" and the ship swung round and powered towards the incoming missile. Seconds before it would have flown straight into the flight deck of the ship, the missile self destructed, and debris punctured the hull.

"We're venting atmosphere" Gates said.

"Evacuate those areas and seal off damaged sections" Sharpe said.

"_Cease fire!_" Knott shouted over the sounds of scuffling on the wireless.

"All ships, weapons hold. Go, Alan" Sharpe said.

"_Sir, Colonel Richardson's promotion has been suspended. _Dauntless_ secures and surrenders. I repeat: _Dauntless_ secures_"

"Take _Dauntless_ back to the station, Major. Put Richardson and anyone else you think is part of the group under heavy guard. I'll meet you at the station, Actual out" he looked at Gates and McNeill. "Rather exciting wasn't it?" he asked with a touch of humour in his voice.

# # # # #

Richardson and members of his group were arrested, cuffed by one hand and placed in one of the cargo holds on the station. As for the rest, not many people knew what had gone on because everyone had been offloaded to go to the party. Sharpe gathered all the Marines he could trust, had them armed and in full assault gear and headed to the location of the ceremony. The civilian security staff on the doors took one look at them and promptly surrendered without a fuss.

"Get ready" said Sharpe. "Get ready… MOVE!" and the Marines burst in from four different sides of the room

"NOBODY MOVE! COLONIAL MARINES! STAND TO!" shouted a Sergeant.

"Not so loud, Gunny" Sharpe made a show of wincing.

"Sorry, Sir"

"What is the meaning of all of this?" asked the President.

"As the senior commander of this Fleet, I, Commander Robert Sharpe of the Battlestar _Dauntless_, am staging a military coup and removing you from power" Sharpe said.

"You can't do that" said the now former President.

"I just have done" Sharpe said with a snarl. "I want everyone to go back to their ships. An announcement will be made later on today" and the task of counting the cost of the brief takeover was counted. Over 250 people were shot and killed by forces loyal to Richardson, and Sharpe, Makepeace and Foster sat behind an upturned drum and held a drumhead trial for those accused of shooting and killing both military and civilian personnel. Those who simply shot to wound were demoted to the lowest of ranks except for three who had guns held to their heads. The rest were dismissed from the service and imprisoned in the station's brig for long periods of time. One measure of good news was that the _Valkrie_ that Makepeace had managed to get moving had been defended by civilians who had taken on armed Marines with their bare hands and repair tools. Sharpe planned to call the ship _Retribution_ in honour of the event.

# # # # #

"Now we have even less people to man our ships" said Makepeace as he limped into Sharpe's quarters.

"We can deal with this" said Sharpe. "It is time that we went on the offensive anyway, so this is the plan. We put almost all of the MK VI's and VII's onto _Dauntless_ and _Freedom_ to become the Air Wings of each. The remaining VII's stay behind here to help out with the defence of the shipyard and the fleet. As you know, we have Vipers of all types here which sort of allows them to be grouped together for easy maintenance. The squadron of MK V's are to become the station's defence while we train pilots on them. The Flimsie Whimsie will take the remaining VI's as her air wing. The Raptors will be split between us. Where possible, I have kept squadrons together, or merged two or three together where there haven't been enough pilots and planes to make one up" and Makepeace nodded.

"What about squadron names?" he asked.

"We'll go by colours, but pilots and ECOs can retain their old squadron insignia on uniforms and aircraft" Sharpe said.

"I noticed that you haven't mentioned the Escortstars or the _Retribution_" said Foster.

"That is because of a number of reasons, but the main one is that we don't have the manpower and equipment to supply every ship. However, as you know both _Valkrie_ and _Mercury_ class battlestars have the ability to create new Vipers. Therefore, the _Retribution_ is creating Vipers at the rate of 4 per day from both of her manufacturing plants in total. By the end of the week, we will be able to field two complete squadrons for the Escortstars. Then we can start to train crews for duty on the Retribution and begin creating her air wing. At the moment, we don't have enough officers to return her to full service" and then Sharpe showed them what he was planning to do.

"You can not be serious" said Foster.

"I am" said Sharpe. "According to our Raptor recon flights, the Cylons do not have all that many Baseships in total. They still out number us by 10 – 1. Now we don't know how good Cylon communications are, but even if they are better then us, we can attempt to jam some of them. I want to knock out and gather intelligence" and the rest of the senior officers shifted in their seats.

"When do you plan to attack, Sir?" asked Knott – now promoted to Acting XO.

"If our projections work out, in three days time" Sharpe said. "We have noticed over the last few weeks that a Baseship makes a supply run to the outer colonies every three days. Our aim is to wait for confirmation that it has arrived, jump in and attack. Our number one aim will be to flood that part of space with enough EM radiation to stop the Cylons from jumping away. Number two will be to attack and disable the enemy communications array. Once we have done that, we pound away at the hull until we bleed all the air out of it to kill the human form Cylons" and Fant saw the problem with the boarding.

"The normal Cylons wouldn't be affected by the loss of air, Commander" he said.

"The planners have come up with something" said Sharpe. "The electronics ship has several Taser units used for the arrest of criminals and suspects. They have studied them closely and then been able to create a bullet that will piece the armour of the Cylons and deliver an electric shock directly to the internal workings of the unit. When they have gone down, the boarding teams will remove the heads to ensure it will not get up. Losses will be hard I know, but after the fall, and the hit and runs we have dine, we need to go on the offensive to show the people we are done with running away from the toasters"

"So say we all" Foster said.

"I detect one small flaw in your plan, Commander" Makepeace said as he looked at the screens showing simulations of the battle. "You plan to do this with only one Battlestar and one Gunstar?" and to his surprise, Sharpe shook his head.

"Although it will take no part in the fighting, the Flimsie will be loaded with all the remaining VI's and VII's in her launch tubes and on her flight deck" he said. "She'll jump in, they'll launch from her and then she'll jump away. Once the battle is over, we'll be going to the situation I discussed earlier" and Fant spoke up.

"How many casualties do you expect?" he asked.

"Not as many as your side have caused already" said Sharpe. "MARINES!" he bellowed, and armed Marines came in the briefing room on _Dauntless_ and pointed their guns at Fant.

"Commander…?" Foster and Makepeace looked surprised and confused at what was going.

"This is not a man, this is one of those human form Cylons" Sharpe turned to the Marines. "Put this thing in cuffs and then take him down to the gym and shackle him to the floor. I want a constant watch on him, and if he attempts to break free and escape, shoot to kill" and the Marine leader nodded and carried out their orders.

"Get moving, toaster" spat the Lieutenant.

"Oh… try to not let him fall down too many stairs or trip too much" Sharpe said, his tone carrying the unspoken order that all knew and understood.

# # # # #

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the 12 Colonies of Kobol" Sharpe stood in front of reporters at the promised press conference. "Earlier today, a large group of individuals attempted to take over the Colonial Fleet, establish a Presidency and to lower our defences and allow the Cylons to just sweep in and destroy us all. They killed Colonel Dempsy commander of the Escortstar _Destiny_, wounded Colonel Makepeace of the Gunstar _Freedom_ and killed and wounded a number of military and civilian personnel. Colonel Richardson attempted to fire upon the _Regina Megna_, a civilian ship, but the missile was destroyed before it hit a fleet vessel which was intercepting it. He is awaiting trial for high treason, and firing upon a civilian ship without command authority" Sharpe sipped from the water on the lectern he stood behind. "As of now, I am assuming complete control of the civilian government. This is not martial law as you know it, and you may go about your daily lives as much as possible. Given the fact that some people may have gone to ground amongst you, persons and ships may be searched with no warning. If the searching officers touch you in any inappropriate way, then you are to call the Battlestar _Dauntless_ directly. This also applies if any of your property, or ships, have been damaged in any way shape or form. I understand from several ship Captains that there has been looting going on, and I shall be cracking down on that hard. We are fighting for our survival against the Cylons but not amongst ourselves for food, drink or medicines. In the absence of an actual prison, anyone caught in a criminal act will be punished by serving one week in the brig aboard the station for their second offences. First time criminals will serve one week's hard labour by helping build up our forces. Should we get repeated offenders, then they will be put into an airlock and executed by firing squad. This applies as much to the military as it does to the general public. I want it to be known that I am not siding with military personnel" and one reporter raised her hand.

"What do you plan to do in terms of fighting the Cylons?" she asked.

"Command is currently finishing plans for an assault which will hopefully give us intelligence regarding Cylon forces and their disposition" Sharpe turned on the charm a bit more. "For reasons I am sure you understand, the actual details of the operation will remain secret until it is over. I will say this though about the mission: if all goes well, we can begin kicking the Cylons out of the Colonies. Next question please"

"Commander Sharpe, I would like to ask a question. There have been rumours that there are Cylons onboard the _Dauntless_. Can you tell me if this is true?"

"Well if there is, I'm certainly the last to know about it!" Sharpe said. "The only toasters aboard the _Dauntless_ are in the galley, and they have given me no cause to launch a full scale attack against them" and the reporters laughed a little at the joke.

"What about the supply situation. Commander?" asked another reporter.

"I understand that food levels are at a reasonable level for the time being, and that several of the ships are helping by producing some food stuffs" Sharpe said. "However, even with the supplies aboard the station we can not expect to last longer then a couple of weeks at this rate. Therefore, I will be shortly ordering small teams to the surface of each of the Colonies to investigate the bases. It may be that the Cylons have destroyed or taken them over, but it is also possible, that they simply made a couple of passes and then left them alone. If that is the case, then we might find both edible supplies and vital medicines. A number of people in suits are currently going through the remains of the Symphony to pick up the canned supplies. Rationing will continue on all ships except the _Nightingale_ and the hospital facilities on the station" Sharpe spent the following half hour answering as many questions as he could before drawing it to a close.

# # # # #

"One of our Fives has been discovered" said a Six.

"Have they downloaded yet?" asked a One.

"No"

"They must have him shackled somewhere" the One thought aloud.

"Do we attack?" asked a Four. "The _Galactica_ and her fleet are well on their way to destruction, and Admiral Cain's _Pegasus_ is no match for the entire fleet we have following her" and the One shook his head.

"We need more information on the fighting ability of this other fleet" it said. "In a couple of hours, one of their Raptors will go on a recon flight, and its crew will both be Cylons – a Three and an Eight. They will send us as much information as they can transmit, and we will have them give this Commander Sharpe coordinates to put his ships right in the way of outer Baseships with our inner Baseships jumping in to cut him off" the One added.

"By your command" said the Six

**A/N:**

**A short lived mutiny, but we have a coup by Sharpe and the fleet in order to have no coups happening again…**

**In order to bring it slightly inline with canon, I've added mentions of both the Bucket and the Beast.**

**Regarding the Vipers, here is my thought. The Viper VII's were the most advanced ones at the time of the fall, but not every Battlestar had them as part of their air wing. This could be canon based on the scene in The Plan where the Battlestars head towards the Baseships with what appears to be all Vipers launched. Looking at the Vipers, I am certain there are at least two marks of Vipers there – MK VII's for certain, and what I'm calling MK VI's. My theory is that the new Battlestars had VII's as standard, with the rest having VI's until converting to the newer Vipers. Before people call me on it, I'd hazard a guess at Galactica's VII's by saying that she was given them because she was the most famous ship in the fleet, and giving her lesser Vipers would be an insult. I'd be glad to hear your thoughts on this.**

**The older Vipers like the V's and earlier VI's will still be seen in this fic, but will mainly be used for the defence and patrolling of the shipyard and the fleet – supplemented by a few VII's. Once Retribution makes enough VII's, all VI's will be assigned to the shipyard or the carrier.**

**The **_**Regina Magna**_** is named after an actual cruise liner that sailed under the old Chandris flag.**

**There is a vote on the top of my FF homepage, and I would like you to vote on the question. I am fairly sure I know the answer though.**

**I am still taking questions for my Q&A session which will be done to a completely non professional standard! Just kidding… I'll be hosting the live part of it next month – should there be enough questions to do one. Who knows what it might end as! It might not just be me alone – there might be another author doing it if he is willing! Of course, we might not do Q&As about fanfics and stuff, but also talk about BSG as a whole.**

**This will be the final chapter of Counter Attack for at least a month, but rest assured it is not abandoned. What I'm doing is clearing all of the outstanding chapters from my books before I have a little break whilst recovering from surgery on the 9****th**** of this month. As said before, I will still be able to reply to reviews though, so keep sending them in.**

**#**

**Send reviews by same encryption protocol**

**Pixel **


	7. Aftermath and Battle

**Aftermath and Battle**

The civilians were happy with the increase in security, and the fleet settled down and began training hard for an assault on the Colonies. Sharpe had ordered Raptors to begin a search of all of Colonial space to search for more survivors, but they found none. They picked up wireless comm traffic, but it was weeks old and useless to them – except for the military comms. Repairs to all ships took place on the basis of the ones needing minor attention being fitted in where they could. _Dauntless_, _Freedom _and _Symphony_ were all rotating in and out of the heavy repair yards, and _Retribution_'sViper production facilities worked during all hours of the day and night. Sharpe planned a return to the colonies and raid the supply depots. Whilst the food would taste something awful to many, it did contain everything needed to keep someone through the day.

"We need more ships" said Knot. "The Escortstars are sort of alright, but they are little more then flying landing bays. The _Freedom_ is taking more extensive repairs to her frame" he went on, flipping over paper on his clipboard.

"Starlight, starbright… I wish I may, I wish I might" began Gates. "First star I see tonight. Please give us the _Ark Royal _and the _Victorious_. And while we fight the Cylon furies, any chance of Bowman's _Hermes_?" she finished her little wish.

"If only it were that simple" Sharpe chuckled. "However, this plan could work out a great treat for us. My plan is to take out the Raiders, but not destroy them. They contain fuel and ammunition that we can use. I don't know how long it will take for reinforcements to arrive, so we'll have to send down the Raptors and Shuttles during the battle. Our main aim should be medical supplies and tinned food. Once we have orbital superiority, we can bring in the freezer ship, land it and load the thing up with everything we can get our hands on. While this is going on, the _Flimsie Whimsie_ will jump in and recover all the Raiders she can. If there are more then she can handle" Sharpe continued outlining the plan, "Then she'll jump back here, dump the lame ducks overboard and come and pick up the rest. It stands to reason that we could pick up a lot of intelligence and technical data from analysing the wrecks, and perhaps we could piece a few of them back" and Makepeace looked up from his piles of paper.

"If we could get a couple of them flying and fully operational, we could use them to trick the Cylons into thinking we're their own side. By the time they know otherwise, it's the furnace for them" and only the sound of the air filters filled the room for a few moments.

"We've seen their manoeuvring capabilities, Commander" Blackadder said. "I think a few of us could fly them. The others we could patch up for a single jump and remotely fly them as suicide ships" she added.

"Maybe we could" said Sharpe, letting his anger out and slamming the clipboard onto the table, "But it is a matter of numbers. We have the ships but not enough pilots. If we were fully operational, then maybe we'd have a chance. As it is, a quarter of military personnel are in the brig awaiting trial for mutiny. As it stands, only we have enough people to maintain minimum crew numbers. The rest of the ships have barely enough people to get underway" the arrests following the mutiny led by Richardson had cost them a lot in terms of numbers.

"We could abandon the _Retribution_ and the _Flimsie Whimsie_ and move the crews over to the other ships" suggested Knot.

"We need both ships" pointed out Makepeace. "_Retribution_ is allowing us to make VIIs at an incredible rate. And the other ship for rescue operations of disabled craft after a battle. I'm just glad that we're able to mount a good sized CAP. If the pilots and ECOs had joined in, then we'd be in daggit shite right about now" Makepeace shook his head.

"At least the training facilities are doing nicely" said Gates. "That bunch of cadets should graduate in about three weeks. We can assign them to the _Freedom_ and the two Escortstars. Perhaps we could have enough crew to man everything and attack the Cylons in earnest" and the meeting continued for some time.

# # # # #

**Operation Trolley Dash**

**Libris**

"Jump complete" said Stone Age.

"Scanning… scanning… DRADIS is clear" Ice Age said from the back.

"Stone Age to all Raptors. The mission is a go – I repeat: the mission is a go. We have three hours once we land to cram as much stuff into each of our ships. _Chillie Willie_ land inside the main car park area. You'll be getting all the large containers put into your cargo bays. All ships begin wireless silence as of… now!" and Stone Age set the wireless to receive before concentrating on flying the ship. He made a perfect landing in the centre of the biggest supermarket on the planet, and was grateful that he couldn't see any damage to it.

"Opening the hatch" Ice Age said. The six marines in the back jumped out and started looking for danger. The other Raptors landed and they started pouring out people – mainly more marines – who took a defensive posture at the front of the supermarket whilst a few went inside with the Raptor crews and the civilian helpers. As they walked with eyes peeled for any Cylons hiding behind stacks of beans, one of the marines chuckled.

"A couple of weeks ago, we'd all be in jail for walking into a supermarket armed, and stealing the stock" she explained.

"And on that note…" Stone Age opened the tills up and split the money several ways between them all – keeping a larger lump for the marines outside. "Not as if anyone will jail us" he shrugged.

"I was a lay judge" said another marine. "I could say you're doing community service though, sir" he added. They shared a laugh before finding out that it was otherwise empty in the building. The civilians went into their element by finding the forklift trucks and transporting huge crates to the waiting freezer ship. So far the plan was going well, and they made good time. Once all of the frozen stuff was found and loaded aboard the ship, it was time to round up the rest of the stuff they could get their hands on. Everything from Ice Cream to toilet paper was put aboard either the cargo ship or the Raptors. Towards the end of the operation, the sound of trucks could be heard, and they parked up next to the waiting ships. It was a group of people from the fleet who had gone ahead of the main party and gathered all of the spare parts and Colonial Fleet information that they could find on the ground station on the planet. It wasn't much, but it all would help in getting the small fleet in as good a working order as possible. When the loading was complete, everybody boarded the Raptors and cargo ship before lifting off and jumping clean away back to Leonis.

# # # # #

"It isn't much" Sharpe said, "But at least we have the entire design plans for each of the ship classes of the fleet. We also have a large supply of medals which I intend to award to those who did outstanding work during and after the Cylons attacked" and the other senior officers agreed.

"It would give the civies something to enjoy, make them proud of us and to let everyone have a few hours of unwinding" Makepeace had his feet up on the table in the Officers' Lounge on the station

"We could have an announcement made this afternoon, and let every…" Knot was cut off by the alarm klaxon starting on the station's intercom.

"COMMANDER SHARPE TO CONTACT CONTROL. COMMANDER SHARPE TO CONTACT CONTROL" Epson's voice sounded paniced. Sharpe crossed over to the nearest phone and dialled Control.

"Sharpe" he said.

'_Sir, Epson reporting. We just got one of our Raptor scouts back from Picon. They report that the Cylons are massing a fleet of six Baseships. They also report a ship that isn't in our database, Sir. On my own authority, I put the fleet on Condition Two and ordered all stand-by Vipers from the station to launch_' and Sharpe's decision was only moments behind that.

"Order all pilots and ECOs to their respective ships. Order _Dauntless_, _Flimsie Whimsie_ and the _Retribution_ to undock and move clear of the station and fleet. Have all three set jump point to outside the orbit of Picon. _Dauntless_ is to hold departure until myself, Knot and Gates are aboard" and he rang off before Epson could reply. "The Cylons have a fleet massing near Picon" Sharpe told the officers. "Colonel Makepeace"

"Sir!"

"Your ship is still under repair, so I am leaving you in charge of the fleet" Sharpe told him. "I'm taking the _Dauntless_, _Retribution_ and _Flimsie Whimsie_ to break up as much of it as I can. My aim is to eliminate or disable as many of the Raiders as possible, and come back for them later. Should the battle prove unwinnable, then we'll recover Vipers and Raptors and jump back here. If we are really, really lucky then we might be able to disable a Baseship, board it and examine for tactical information" Sharpe gave a few more orders to Makepeace before heading off with Gates and Knot to the _Dauntless_.

# # # # #

_**Dauntless**_** CIC**

"Sit Rep!" Gates shouted as she led the way into CIC.

"All ships are in position, and are awaiting the order to jump" said Blackadder. She had held down CIC until someone more senior arrived. Although Gates was junior to her in rank, she knew that Sharpe was right behind her and would have asked for it anyway.

"Have all launch tubes filled with Vipers, and be ready to fire them out once we have jumped" Knot said.

"Aye, Major" and she rushed out and down to the hanger deck.

"Begin jump prep" Sharpe ordered.

"Yes, Sir" Knot replied. "Jumping in four, three, two, one… JUMP!" and he turned the key. The entire room seemed to stretch for an instant before snapping back into place. "Jump complete" he said, checking the FTL console.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" called Gates. "Six Cylon Baseships bearing 212 carom 12. They are turning to intercept us and are launching Raiders" she said, and Sharpe couldn't detect the terror he saw in her face.

"Put me through to the other ships" he instructed Bell.

"Go, Sir" she replied.

"This is Commander Sharpe. Launch all Vipers. All Mk VIIs are to form the front few rows, and the other marks will form the rest along with some held back for defence. Launch Raptors with chain guns and missiles. They will pick off the missiles we can't hit" Sharpe heard the replies from the _Retribution _and _Flimsie Whimsie_ before putting the handset back in its slot.

"All Vipers away, Commander" Knot said.

"Cylon Raiders will enter weapons range in three minutes" Gates called.

"Standby all weapons. Enemy suppression barrage" Sharpe said. "Load both Devastators, but do not, repeat: do not fire until I order it. Bell, order the _Flimsie_ to move behind us and the _Retribution_. All Vipers are weapons free – prepare to engage the enemy" he said.

"One minute" Gates said. "I'm picking up an unknown contact on the extreme edge of DRADIS range. It is on the other side of the Cylon fleet, but I can't pick up any Colonial transponders or recognition codes. Classify possible Cylon Baseship" she added.

"Is it approaching us?" Sharpe asked.

"No" was all Gates said before the ship shook as the weapons began firing.

"Lock Anti-Ship missiles onto the closest Baseship, and report when you're ready" Knot said.

"Have the lead Viper wings engage the Raiders at least two minutes away from the group" Sharpe said. "Defensive Vipers and Raptors to engage whatever gets through" he added.

"Target locked on enemy ship" called the Ensign at weapons.

"FIRE!" Sharpe shouted, and missiles zoomed from _Dauntless_ and towards the nearest Cylon Baseship. Some got blown up by Raiders, some got rammed by them as well, and some got destroyed by the Baseship's weapons. A number did get through and slammed into the hull of the Cylon ship.

"Got the bastard" said the Ensign.

"Not quite yet, son" Sharpe smiled briefly.

"Sir" Gates called out over the alarms and multiple voices. "We have a clear shot on the vessel" and Sharpe ordered the Devastator cannons fired. The shells darted through space at one quarter light speed, and just four shells tore off one of the mighty arms which tumbled away in flames and some red stuff that several pilots reported as being like blood.

"Reload both tubes and fire again. Have _Retribution_ engage the Cylon ships to our right flank using long distance guns only. _Flimsie_ to retreat to greater distance and to go to Rad protocols" Sharpe said.

"Sir?" Knot looked at his Commander oddly.

"If this works, then we can have almost an entire Baseship to pour over" Sharpe told him. "Attention: The release and deployment of Nuclear Ordinance is now authorised. Major Knot, have tubes one through four loaded with nuclear missiles. I will input the co-ordinates myself. Once they have detonated, I want every combat capable Viper to disable all weapons and engines on the remaining Raiders. They are not: repeat not to destroy them" Sharpe worked quickly at a console as the small fleet took hundreds of hits per second. Pieces from the ceiling bounced off crew and stations alike – giving injuries to a lot of the crew in the CIC.

"Sit Rep! Damage report!" Knot ordered over the din.

"Hull breaches on the port flight pods forward of frame 250" Gates said, wiping the blood from the huge gash on her forehead. "Emergency teams are on route. We also lost a couple of the remote turrets" and Sharpe considered it was light losses so far.

"Tubes one through four are loaded, Commander" Knot said.

"Have the reserve Vipers join in the general engagement. Get _Retribution_ to fire everything she has on target Tango 4" Sharpe ordered. "Contact the _Flimsie_ and inform her she is to take aboard all combat ineffective Vipers and Raptors. Order her to get as many as possible back into the fight, but to keep her FTL spun up and jump away if she becomes threatened" and he looked at the DRADIS screen overhead.

"Get me a firing solution on the general area of Raiders that are still fighting us" Knot said.

"Target acquired" Gates said. "Well I think it is anyway. I'm not used to this" she added.

"Launch full missile barrage, and fire the main cannons. Their target is the central area of the damaged Cylon ship" Sharpe said, and moments later the cannons opened up one shot at a time behind the missiles. The missiles sailed into the mass of Cylon Raiders and exploded, causing hundreds of them to explode from either detonation or debris. The huge shells from the Devastator cannons on _Dauntless _flew through the expanding cloud of gas and flames and hit the Baseship once again. they ripped into the hull and ripped yet another one of it's arms off, and it started spinning out of control like it was drunk.

"Switch to Tango 3" Knot said.

"Target acquired" Gates said.

"Let our people know" Sharpe said.

"All ships, _Dauntless_: FIRE IN THE HOLE! FIRE IN THE HOLE" Bell said, and the DRADIS showed the Vipers and Raptors getting far away as possible from the Baseships. The Raiders that followed fell to the guns of the _Dauntless_ and _Retribution_, and some fell to the guns of the Raptor defences that were out for revenge.

"Launch all nuclear missiles" Sharpe gave the order clearly so there was no mistake. The missile blasted from the tubes, flew across the distance and detonated upon impact with the hull of the third Cylon Baseship. Before Sharpe could issue any orders, the _Flimsie Whimsie_ turned to port, rotated ninety degrees and opened up with all of her weapons that would come to bear.

"Tango Three destroyed, Sir" Knot said.

"DRADIS indicates Tango One is retreating, Tango Two is possibly partly disabled and Tangos Four and Five are holding their distances from us" Gates said. Just then, the _Dauntless_ shuddered as most of the remaining Cylon Raiders started suicide runs on all three of the Colonial warships. Vipers and Raptors attempted to take some of them out, but the Raiders flew into the flight pods, engines and main weapons. CIC came alive with even more alarms, klaxons and cries of pain from crewmembers who were thrown across the room.

"Where is the sixth?" Sharpe asked as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Unknown, Commander. DRADIS shows no indications of it" Knot said. "It may have jumped away" he added.

"Damage reports coming in from all decks" Bell shouted. "Hull breaches on decks 1 though 20. Fires breaking out on all decks. _Retribution_ reports that we are venting atmosphere all along the dorsal structure" she stopped talking as she coordinated the damage control teams.

"Sir, we have locks on the remaining Basestars" Knot said.

"Fire the nukes" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Sir" Knot hit the button and sent the nukes flying from _Dauntless_. They went through the disabled Cylon Raiders and then hit the landing bays, causing the Baseships to explode like supernovas. The DRADIS screens of both friend and foe were blinded by the intense radiation. Huge chunks of the dying ships ploughed through space and hit the two Battlestars – sending _Dauntless_ tumbling end over end.

"Get her on an even keel!" shouted Sharpe – pinned to Bells communications station.

# # # # #

"Gods…" Blackadder had been through some of the worse fighting in all her career in the last few minutes, and now she could see her own ship tumbling end to end with fires raging all over her outer hull. "Dauntless – Blackadder. Do you copy me? Dauntless, this is Blackadder. Can you copy?" but there was no reply.

"_Blackadder, Stone Age. I have a contact on the extreme edge of DRADIS range. It looks as if… hold one… Sorry, Ma'am, but it jumped away_" Stone Age went off the air for a few moments. "_I have communications with_ Dauntless_. They report that they have lost power to their thrusters, but landing bays are usable. All damaged craft are to land on the _Flimsie_ as soon as they can. All combat capable Vipers and Raptors are to remain on picket duty in case they come back. CSAR birds are in the air, and are undertaking rescue operations as of this moment_" Stone Age said.

"Message received and understood" Blackadder said. She had lost a good many friends this day, and she wanted an enemy in her sights to tear apart. "All aircraft listen up…"

# # # # #

"FTL is online and awaiting your order" Knot said. "All stations are standing by" and Sharpe looked at the flickering DRADIS screen which was showing the debris from both sides.

"Get us out of here" he ordered at last. "Once jump is complete, have the Nightingale send over as many medical personal as possible" and Knot twisted the handle as the ship shuddered throughout its entire self. A number of loud alarms started sounding, and the engineering crew became very concerned about something.

"What in the Lords of Kobol was that?" Bell asked.

"Good question" Sharpe told her. "Alan?" he asked Knot. Knot and Gates started talking to the engineering crew in the CIC, and also to the Chief Engineer down in the bowels of the ship.

"Sir, the FTL has suffered major damage from an explosion. Estimate seven hours at the minimum to effect emergency repairs for a jump" Knot said. Sharpe looked at the print out of all the damage _Dauntless_ had sustained and came to a decision.

"Petty officer Bell, contact the _Retribution_ and the _Flimsie_ and have them hold their jumps. They are to launch all shuttles and Raptors to take off the crew" he said, and all noise in CIC dropped so only the air filters and the deep hum of the sublight engines could be heard. Sharpe picked up the handset and dialled it to intraship. "Attention all hands, this is the Commander. Our FTL drives have been rendered damaged by an explosion. They will take at least 7 hours to repair enough to jump back to the shipyard, but that is too long. I am ordering the complete evacuation of all but the engineering crews from the _Dauntless_. Shuttles and Raptors are inbound to take you to the _Retribution_ and the _Flimsie_. Actual out" and he replaced the handset into its holder. "Major Knot, prepare for incoming" and Knot and the rest of the CIC watched as Sharpe spun on his heel and left the CIC.

# # # # #

"The last Raptor is getting ready to depart, Sir" said Knot.

"You had better get on it, Major" Sharpe said. The pair stood in an otherwise empty CIC, with only the consoles humming on idle, air filters or the sweeps of the DRADIS making noise.

"We better get going" Knot agreed, but he turned back when he saw Sharpe wasn't leaving. "Sir?" he questioned the Commander.

"Raptor leaves in four minutes" Sharpe said. "You had better get going" he added.

"Sir?" questioned Knot, "What about you?" he asked.

"Major, I have not yet been relived of the command of this Battlestar" Sharpe said. Knot was stunned and awed for several moments before he snapped to attention, saluted Sharpe and executed a parade turn and walked out of CIC – leaving Sharpe alone with only the DRADIS console beeping during sweeps and consoles beeping and humming.

#

"The Commander?" Blackadder questioned Knot as he walked out to the waiting Raptor.

"He's… staying behind" came the shaky reply. Blackadder and the rest of the Raptor's occupants knew what that implied. Knot climbed aboard and the hatch closed as the Raptor moved upwards to the flight deck.

#

'_Raptor 213 is ready to launch_' Blackadder's soft voice filtered through the wireless.

"Roger, Raptor 213. You may launch when ready" and Sharpe turned to see Bell sitting at her console.

"I thought I ordered you to disembark" Sharpe said.

"Yes, Sir" Bell replied, her coffee coloured skin even darker in the low level light. "But if the Cylons come, then I'd rather be at my station" and footsteps made Sharpe look at the hatchway to see a heavily bandaged Gates limp through.

"And that goes for me, Sir" she came slowly over to stand in front of Sharpe – Bell right beside her. They both stood at attention and saluted Sharpe. "Lieutenant Gates and Petty Officer Bell, reporting for duty" and Sharpe returned it.

"Thank you, both of you" he said. "Bell get me engineering. Gates, I want a full damage report please – take your time though" and the last three officers set about their work. The damage was about as bad as it could get, and engineering reported it was lucky that the ship had not exploded. Fire suppression was offline in most areas, and a number of sections were vented to space. Sharpe had very gently limped _Dauntless_ away from the planet's gravitational well so it could manoeuvre better.

"DRADIS CONTACT! MULTIPLE VESSELS" shouted Gates.

"Cylons?" asked Sharpe – wondering if they had time to activate the Auto Destruct explosives.

"No, Sir…" said Bell as she received a call.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter of Counter Attack for all to read.**

**Now before I go on, may I be the first fanfiction .net user to welcome the nation of South Sudan into existence! Welcome aboard people!**

**Now that is over with…**

**The results of the Mutiny are showing with a loss of manpower in the fleet, but more pilots are coming through training and new Vipers are being made aboard the **_**Retribution**_** – allowing the older Vs and VIs to be used for shipyard/second line defence. The MK VIIs of the fleet will then do the backbone of the work, but appearance will be made by 'Faith' along with two sisters.**

**If we have any – and I know there must be some – Stargate SG-1 fans, there is a line from General Hammond located somewhere in this chapter!**

**# # # # #**

**The next chapter will be some time in coming because I really want some time off due to not knowing what else to write. Better to leave it now, then do it and have it go bad. I will still be present due to my Worst Witch/Harry Potter crossover fic, I just need to come up with ideas for Counter Attack… give me a fortnight!**

**Regards**

**Dauntless Actual**


	8. Beige Alert

**Beige Alert**

"DRADIS CONTACT! MULTIPLE VESSELS" shouted Gates.

"Cylons?" asked Sharpe – wondering if they had time to activate the Auto Destruct explosives.

"No, Sir…" said Bell as she received a call.

'Dauntless _from_ Mystic' Knot's voice came over the wireless. '_We're approaching you – standby to dock_' and the three of them in CIC looked up to see the support vessel _Mystic_, _Flimsie Whimsie_ and a number of Raptors on the scopes.

"I ordered you to not return" Sharpe said.

'_Write me up for Court Martial_' came Knot's reply. '_Our Raptors are beginning search of all the damaged craft for downed pilots_, _and we're coming to grab you so we can get you to the ship yard_' and Sharpe could see his plan. _Mystic_ was built for the sole purpose of recovering Battlestars which couldn't get back to a dock for repairs. It had been built to take anything from a Battlestar like _Galactica_ to a _Dauntless_ class. One of the reasons that it survived the budget cuts was the fact it could be used to move huge sections of hull from one place to another. Plus, it could also move giant containers around – thereby earning money for its keep.

"Commander, SAR Raptors report they have recovered a number of crews from the downed birds" Bell said, working her console once again.

"Have everything that can move to go out and pull in every wreck" Sharpe ordered. "CIC to Engineering"

"_Engineering, Deck Chief Spanner reporting, Commander_"

"_Mystic_ has arrived with a lot of help. The plan is to dock, make us jump capable and then do a docked jump back to the ship yard" Sharpe heard Spanner tell the rest of the volunteer crew the news. "I want you to continue with your work, and see if you can get a few more of our sublights working. We might need towing back, but we'll get into drydock under our own power. CIC out"

'Mystic_ requesting permission to dock_'

"Permission granted, Mystic" said Bell. The mighty repair ship swung round, cut engines and then extended docking claws downwards – catching _Dauntless_ tightly, and yet gently, in it's grip. It pulled it up inside its own body, extended connecting passage tubes and finished docking procedures.

"All stop on the engines" Sharpe ordered, and Gates carefully powered down the engines to just over the minimum. Sharpe went left CIC to meet Knot once more, and once he had, hundreds of people came swarming over from the _Mystic_ and set about dealing with some of the damage before they jumped back to Leonis shipyards. One of the huge advantages of a ship like _Mystic_ was that not only could she carry almost any type of vessel in the Colonial Fleet, but she had enormous machine shops aboard which could be used to manufacture almost anything except ammunition – this she carried but did not make herself. In the course of operations, Mystic had been slightly forgotten about, but know she seemed determined to make up for what happened.

# # # # #

"Sit Rep!" Sharpe ordered as he walked into CIC.

"_Mystic_ has us locked into the cradle" Gates said. "We have recovered nearly a hundred people, and salvaged four dozen craft. _Retribution_ is asking for orders regarding the Cylon Raiders" she added.

"Have them recover them as much as possible" Sharpe said. "Bell, send a message to _Mystic_. Tell them that we will jump in exactly ten minutes, and then have the deck crew prep Faith for launch as soon as we have jumped. I want her in the tube before we leave here" and Bell nodded and worked her console.

"Commander?" Gates was speaking quietly with a clipboard in her hand. "_Mystic_'s engineers did an examination of our spaceframe, and they report that it could take up to six weeks just to repair the damage to the lateral beams. There are microfractures all along the hull in critical parts… it is just luck that we are all still in one piece"

"Can we jump?" Sharpe asked, looking over the newest damage report.

"Yes, Sir" Gates replied, "But only because we are not using our own jump engines. It's looking at about six months to a _year_ before we can take part in any kind of combat operation" and Sharpe nodded in understanding. The saving grace was both the _Mystic_ and the heavy repair dock at the shipyard. They also had a large number of engineers both military and civilian, and Sharpe knew they would work around the clock in order to get _Dauntless_ repaired as fast as possible. A little while later _Mystic_ reported that they were ready for the jump, and Sharpe picked up the 1MC.

"All hands, prepare for captured jump" and seconds later, the joined pair jumped away.

#

"Jump complete" Gates said.

"Order the _Mystic_ to contact the station and have them send over all the engineers they can spare" Sharpe said to Bell

"Aye, Commander"

"Gates, the CIC is yours. I am going ahead to the station to speak to the other ship commanders in Faith" Sharpe said. Gates saluted formally and watched as Sharpe walked to his quarters to change. A quarter of an hour later, a lone Viper shot out of the only functional launch tube and headed to the station.

#

"Leonis Flight Operations, this is Viper 1701-A. Indefatigable piloting."

'_Go ahead 1701_' came Epson's voice.

"I am approaching number four hanger. Request permission to land"

'_Viper 1701 is cleared to land. All other traffic is secondary. You are number one in the landing pattern. Switch frequencies to 118.950_'

"Roger, Operations. Switching now" and Sharpe entered the new channel. "Leonis approach, this is Viper 1701 joining the landing pattern for number 4 hanger"

'_Viper 1701, this is arrivals. Reduce speed to 200 and report when passing the outer marker_'

"Roger that. Reduce speed to 200 and report on passing outer marker – Viper 1701" Sharpe throttled back to the required speed and finished the checks for landing. "Viper 1701- passing outer marker"

'_Reduce speed to 150, and lower gear_"

"Reduce speed to 150 and lower landing gear – Viper 1701" and Sharpe flicked a button by his right hand. There was a little whine in the cockpit and then a little shudder as the skids went down and locked into place. The landing skids on a Viper were lowered by the opening of the gear doors. This allowed a Viper to land on a vessel even if the power had been lost.

'_Viper 1701, Leonis approach. You are passing the inner marker. Standby to cut power_'

"Approach, passing inner marker at this point and standing by to cut pow…"

'_Viper 1701 OVERSHOOT NOW NOW NOW!_" and Sharpe firewalled the throttle and blasted straight over the top of the hanger.

"Viper 1701 Bolter Bolter Bolter" Sharpe said and reduced his speed to a much slower level. He switched back to the flight operations channel. "This is Sharpe – what the hell was that?" he asked.

'_A shuttle made a full powered run at the hanger, and you would have hit it at the hanger entrance_' Epson said.

"Where is the thing now?" Sharpe asked, swinging the craft round to head back to the outer marker.

'_Flying near the refinery vessel_'

"Have two Vipers from the station CAP detach and escort him into the hanger. Tell them to keep a lock on it. If it appears to make a wrong move, then they are to shoot it down. Have a squad of Marines standing by to arrest the pilot the moment they got off"

'_Yes, Sir_' said Epson. It was a close thing because both ships and both crews could well have been killed in the collision. Although Sharpe was an experienced officer in both flying and combat, he was still shaking slightly from what had just happened.

"Leonis Approach – Viper 1701"

'_Go ahead_'

"Lets try this one again shall we?" Sharpe asked.

'_It won't happen again_' said the voice. '_Epson stopped all traffic except for the CAP, the shuttle and you_'

"Roger that"

'_Viper 1701 – reduce speed to 250 and left to 184 carom 335_'

"Approach, reduce speed to 250 and head towards Hanger four – Viper 1701" Sharpe lined up the Viper for the hanger once more.

'_Viper 1701, Approach. Reduce speed to 150, pass outer marker and caution brown turbulence_'

"Roger. Reduce speed to 150, pass outer marker and understood shuttle pilot has shit themselves – Viper 1701" Sharpe chuckled as he throttled down some more and finished his text book landing. Once he had powered down the Viper, he popped the hood and climbed down the little put up against the side. He handed his helmet to a mechanic before storming over to the shuttle whose pilot had just got out. "Pilot! Stand to!" Sharpe bellowed, and the tall black haired woman stood to attention. "What was that?" asked an incensed Commander.

"Sir, I was on approach for the hanger when I saw you on an intercept heading" she said. "Shuttle's radio was U/S so I wanted to put the crate down quickly" the woman added.

"Corporal of the Guard, take this pilot and get her situated before taking her to the brig. Charges are Dangerous Flying, attempted Manslaughter, flying an unsafe shuttle and breaching traffic rules" Sharpe said.

"You'll come with us" said the Corporal of the Marine guard, and they took her away to get out of her flight suit, showered and changed into a uniform before she answered the charges. Sharpe looked around and spotted somebody he knew well enough to handle this task.

"Leading Specialist Doohan, I want you and two others and go over this shuttle's radio, black boxes and the cockpit recorder. If she is lying about this, then I'll drum her out of the service" Sharpe ordered, then turned and went to his quarters he had for times he had many meetings on the station. Stripping out of his flight suit, he took a long shower and then dressed in uniform trousers and shoes, but in a jacket that bore an _Indefatigable_ symbol and unit number on the shoulders. It was a keepsake from the time he had served under Admiral Pellew as the CAG for the vessel's shakedown cruise nearly fifteen years ago. Half an hour later, Colonels Makepeace, Foster and Cadbury were sat on sofas or chairs to speak to Sharpe.

"_Dauntless_ has suffered extensive damage to her spaceframe, major system damage, hull breaches on multiple decks…" Sharpe shook his head.

"It'll take months just to get the frame damage repaired" said Makepeace.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cadbury. He had been away from his command undergoing surgery during the mutiny.

"_Dauntless_'s compliment of Vipers will be moved to different ships as will some of the Raptors. The remaining ones plus the shuttles will be used to bring parts to and from the repair dock and pick up anybody who falls off the hull. The old girl will be out of commission for months at the very least, and then we have working up trials to undertake…" Sharpe was gutted that his command had been almost destroyed from under him.

"I'll take on as many Vipers as I can" said Foster, "But I don't have that much in the way of facilities" he added.

"What about the civilian ships?" asked Makepeace.

"Most of them have only got simple docking bays" Cadbury put in. "You would never be able to do combat landings" he added.

"What if we were to rebuild the _Destiny_?" asked Foster. "We have the _Mystic_ to use as a construction yard" he added.

"And that would take too much resources from rebuilding _Dauntless_" Sharpe said.

"Well at the very least we can salvage the flight pods" Makepeace suggested. "I don't suggest that we create another _Flimsie_, but at the very least we could use them to increase the fighter compliment of the station – and allow for rapid deployment and landing" and the other officers nodded in agreement.

"We'll take the _Mystic_ to the jump point, and see about salvaging the flight pods. Before we do though, scout the fleet for an Oracle or Priest – if we have to disturb the dead, then I intend to ensure we do so in the most respectful way possible" Sharpe said. The rest of the meeting was spent going over plans, repair details for several civilian ships, and establishing new checks to see if there was any more Cylons in the fleet. There was also the courts-martial to sort out, but the senior officers decided to put that in the hands of the five JAG officers that had escaped the holocaust.

#

The small armada approached the remains of the _Destiny_, and the crews of all the ships were silent as they gazed upon the broken ship.

"Colonel Cadbury, all stop" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Commander" Cadbury replied. "Helm, bring us alongside _Destiny_ and all stop" he ordered.

"Aye, Sir" said the Ensign at helm. "Engines answering full stop"

"Fleet is coming to a halt" said Bell. She had come aboard as part of a delegation from _Dauntless_.

"Now reading full stop" reported helm.

"Order all Vipers to launch and assume position" Sharpe said, then turned to the dark skinned Priest who stood in the CIC. "All yours" he said, and handed him the handset that was set to a fleet wide channel – one the civilian ships were listening to as well.

"Lords of Kobol, hear our prayers. We know that you teach us to respect the resting place of the dead, but we are forced with no other choice but to break this rule. We stand on the edge of a terrible cliff, and we must break this rule in order to survive. We ask that you grant forgiveness to anybody who disturbs the eternal sleep of the dead, and that you show understanding when they stand before you. We also ask that you hear our prayers, and commend the souls of those lost in the recent battle to eternal life. We ask that you let them live in the green fields of Elysium. So Say We All" the crew murmured a respectful reply to that. The ships listening in also did the same, whilst the Viper squadrons and the fleet vessels passed by the destroyed vessel in silent battle formation as a tribute before wheeling away and heading to the station for repairs and dispersal.

"Launch the Raptors" Sharpe ordered, and as Cadbury nodded and turned to Bell there was a muffled explosion and a shudder running through the ship.

"FIRE!" yelled the damage control officer. "Explosive decompression in number 3 hanger bay. Weapon discharge detected. Fire in number 3 hanger bay" and Sharpe looked at the indicator panel which was flashing a red light.

"Steve" he addressed Cadbury, "You come with me. Have a damage control party and a medical team meet us at the hanger entrance" Sharpe said to Bell, and he and Cadbury raced out of CIC and ran down to the hanger bays.

#

_Mystic_ carried very few marines as she was a salvage vessel, but Sharpe had given her a few detachments for security reasons now she had civilians aboard. One such detachment stood guard over the hatchway to Hanger 3, and parted to allow Sharpe, Cadbury and the medical and damage control teams inside. A Viper MK VII – tailcode 9534PS – stood with a headless body under its port wing.

"Sit Rep!" Cadbury shouted out.

"She just got out of her cockpit, walked to the front of the Viper and then let her head blow off" reported a crewman.

"Could it have been an accident?" asked Sharpe as the medical team attended to the body.

"No, Sir" said the crewman. "First thing I did was to jump over the side of the cockpit and hit the safeties. I saw a note on the forward display panels" and he handed it to the two senior officers. "The Viper's gun camera was activated as well" the man added, then turned back to help with the damage control teams.

_To_

_Colonial Fleet_

_I was from the _Destiny_ and I wish to spent eternity with my shipmates. My Viper's gun camera will show that nobody else, apart from myself, was involved in my suicide._

_Lieutenant M Jones_

_Escortstar _Destiny

"I know we have had suicides before" Cadbury said, "But this is just something different" he shook his head sadly.

"She wanted it painless and quick" Sharpe said. "If she'd used her pistol, then there would have been the chance she would miss or screw the shot up. She was a Viper pilot, and she wanted to die a Viper pilot's death…" he looked as another medical technician appeared with a body bag and stretcher. "Have the body removed to the morgue, seal up the damage the round did to the hull and see that everyone sees one of our shrinks. Have one of your most trusted people download the Viper's camera and then put the bird into secured storage. This bay is off limits to all flight ops" and with that Sharpe turned and headed for the nearest booze.

#

It had been a hard place to think of, but the prisoner was being kept in the deepest parts of the station. Sharpe waited with the guards as the captured Cylon was brought in and sat in the metal chair.

"You wish to talk?" he said.

"You can start by giving us a name, or rather your make and model" Sharpe said.

"I'm not a car you know" replied the man/machine. "However, you may call me Simon" and Sharpe laughed coldly.

"How very generous of you" he said. "Now I want to know the reasons for your attacks on the Colonies. Then we'll get started on ship locations, weapons and fuel dumps, plans of operations currently underway, agents in this fleet…" Sharpe pulled the pistol from his holster and undid the safety.

"Do you really expect me to talk?" asked the Cylon.

"No, Mister Simon… I expect you to die. But we'll get the information from you one way or another – that I assure you" and Sharpe sat back, drank his coffee, did the crossword with his feet up on the table while the marines 'interrogated' him.

"Sir?" a voice came from the door. Sharpe went over and saw it was Epson looking very worried and concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Somebody just contacted the Flight Ops team, and asked to speak to a senior officer. I asked what they wanted, but all they said was you needed to go to compartment 18 Baker" and Sharpe mulled everything in his mind.

"Stay with the marines" he ordered at last. "No doubt this is somebody either wasting time or doesn't know the proper channels"

#

Sharpe was therefore surprised when he found that said compartment was actually living quarters. He entered to see a tall, blond haired woman in a business suit sat at a bare metal table with what looked to be a stripped down machine pistol on top of it.

"You wanted to see me?" Sharpe asked.

"Commander, what I have to say may well have me shot out of hand" she began.

"If you've been stealing, well we don't shoot people any more" Sharpe wondered what the woman wanted.

"It isn't that"

"Oh?" and the woman frowned slightly, took a deep breath and said whatever was on her mind.

"Commander Sharpe, I am a Cylon" and Sharpe's pistol snapped up automatically. "I assure you that I have not got any designs on killing anybody – not any more that is" she added. "I have disassembled my gun, and in my locker you will find several electronic devices. I will give any and all information about my fellow Cylons that you want, plus details of deployment of ships that I know of. I can also tell you where _Galactica_, _Pegasus_, _Victorious_ and a number of other ships are located" Sharpe covered her with his gun while he called for a MerDet to come down.

"Sir?" asked the Corporal in charge.

"I want you to make sure that nobody outside the senior staff enters this room. I want one of you in here at all times, and the other two outside guarding the door" Sharpe said. The Marines were confused as to why they would be holding an innocent looking woman prisoner, but they were assured by Sharpe she was a highly valued asset, and that they needed to keep her safe. As he walked around the station to the second meeting that day, he thought that Cylons were rather like buses.

You wait ages for one to turn up, then two come along almost at once.

**A/N:**

**Maybe a little bit disjointed and such, but another chapter of Counter Attack.**

**Before I get started, just want to say well done and jolly good show to the Libyan Rebels for getting their country free.**

**Moving onwards…**

**The Cylon Sharpe speaks to first is clearly a Simon model, whilst the one that **_**calls**_** him is a Six. Because of the defection of an enemy agent (ironic given my past comment about Libya), a lot of ships will start appearing including the Battlestars **_**Galactica, Pegasus**_** and **_**Victorious**_** from Wes Imlay's fine stories - **_**Vicky**_** I mean and not the other two!**

**A much longer chapter may or may not come out sometime in the next month, but I am rather busy with other stuff over the next few weeks. Bare with me, and CA ch9 might not be the only fanfic updated. I was thinking of doing one of my rare multi fic releases, and not even my closest friends know what they will be! As I say, what with my recent poor health and a series of very nice railtours booked I shall be busy. Of course, this gives me the chance to work on my BSG/Thomas The Tank Engine crossover!**

**Warmest Regards**

**Pixel – now coming to a Libyan rebel TV station near you!**


	9. Allies Are Like Buses…

**Allies Are Like Buses…**

Weeks had been spent gathering strength. Their female Cylon prisoner had given them exacting information regarding vessel numbers, unit deployments... everything she was asked she gave up she had asked for in return were some quarters to herself, access to a computer and be able to walk around the shipyard freely. Of course she understood there was a lot of hostile feeling stemming from what she was, but the female Cylon – taking the name Abigail – arranged to speak on the wireless network and explained why she had turned herself in. A few hours after that broadcast, a five year old girl was struggling with some marines as she attempted to get inside Abigail's quarters.

"Why do you want see her?" asked Sharpe.

"Because she doesnt have a mummy and she needs a hug" the girl explained calmly, then turned round to whack a marine in the groin with a tub of ice cream. The girl retrieved the tub, shifted her teddy bear in her arms and went inside the quarters of Abigail.

#

"We are floating free" Gates reported as Sharpe walked into the CIC. "The station and the Flimsie Whimsie have assumed the CAP. All ships report they are in formation, Commander" she added.

"Very well..." he said. "Patch me through to the fleet" and Bell did so.

"You're on, Sir" she told him.

"This is Commander Sharpe. In a few moments, we will be jumping to the orbit of Caprica for the show down but I wanted to speak to you first. We have been on the defensive since the fall of the colonies. Our limited strikes have been to make the Cylons pause for thought and to confuse them as to our real strength. We lost some battles, and we've won some. We found people, and we lost them. We have suffered greatly, but had so much to gain. You've heard the news… you've heard the mission. Look around you at the men and women standing next to you. Remember their faces, for one day you will tell your children and grand-children that you served with such men and women as the universe has never seen. And together, you accomplished a feat that would be told and retold countless through the ages. And find immortality as only the gods once knew. I'm proud to serve with you." Sharpe paused as if he was thinking of something more to say. "I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for their colony. They won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for their colony. People, you are about to embark upon the great crusade toward which we have strived these many months. The eyes of the civilians are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty loving people in the civilian fleet march with you. In company with our comrades on other fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the Cylon war machine. It would have been quite possible to have arranged a peaceful and honourable settlement, but the Cylons would not have it. Their actions show convincingly that there is no chance of expecting that these tin cans will give up their practice of using force to gain their will. If we can stand up to the Cylons, then the Colonies will be free and the life of the Colonies will move forward into broad, sun lit uplands. But if we fail, then the people will sink into the abyss of a new dark world, made more sinister by the lights of perverted silence. We have the men and women, the skills, the wealth – above all the will. _We_ must be the great arsenal of democracy. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. They will fight savagely. We shall fight on beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in space and in the streets, we fight in the hills – _we shall never surrender_. We shall stand and fight there. The enemy will crack! It can be done, and it will be done beyond any possibility of doubt. Now we have the finest supplies and equipment, the best spirit and the best fighting men and women in the universe. I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We shall accept nothing less then full victory. I will be proud to lead you wonderful people of the Fleet into battle anytime… anywhere. No matter how long it may take us, the 12 Colonies and their righteous might will fight through to absolute victory" Sharpe paused once more. "Attention – all personnel… all ships of the Colonial Fleet. ACTION STATIONS!" and Sharpe put the handset back into its hook and turned to Gates. "Begin Jump prep" he ordered.

"Aye, sir" she replied with a hushed and awe filled voice. "Action stations set throughout the ship. All bulkheads are ready to close in an instant, and all work crews are in suits. Vipers are in the tubes, second wave is right behind them and Raptors are on the flight decks. Ship reports ready to jump, Sir" and Sharpe nodded and placed his hand on the FTL jump key.

"Jump" and he twisted it.

# # # # #

"They don't stand a chance" said Epson as he watched the fleet jump away.

"No, Sir" said Smith. "That they don't". Epson looked out of the portholes and watched the Vipers zoom past as he prayed to Gods he didn't think existed.

.

# # # # #

"DRADIS CONTACT!" shouted Knott loudly. "12 Cylon Baseships incoming. They are launching Raiders" and Sharpe looked in horror at the number of Baseships and Raiders heading towards them.

"Launch all of our Vipers, and order the rest of the fleet to do the same" he said. "Load the forward cannons with remote fuses and fire" Sharpe hoped it would work. The shells would fly through into the middle of the incoming wave of Raiders, and then be remote detonated and destroy, disable or otherwise damage a number of them. _Dauntless_ rumbled as the Baseships began pounding away with their own heavy cannon, and Sharpe knew that it was only a matter of time before they were killed. At the very least he could give the civilian fleet reduced numbers to deal with.

"All Vipers launched, and cannons have opened fire" Gates said.

"Order the fleet to use cannons on the nearest Baseships and missiles on the furthest ones. All vipers are to destroy as many Raiders as possible" Sharpe said.

"Sir, Raptors report FTL engines ready" Knott said, and Sharpe closed his eyes and ordered the launch. Each Raptor had a nuclear device inside it which was timed to remote detonate from the _Dauntless_. The idea was to jump inside the Baseship's hanger bay, push the device out the door, jump out and _Dauntless_ detonate the bombs.

They traded blows with the Cylons for over two hours, and they lost the two remaining Escortstars after Raiders rammed themselves into their engines which caused them to blow up. Retribution was moderately damaged while Freedom had multiple hull breaches, fires on all decks, half her guns out of action and was dead in the water. _Dauntless_ herself was badly damaged with everything that Freedom had, but with one big difference – the Cylons were picking on her with previously unseen venom. They killed the pilots and crews of Raptors that had ejected without any mercy at all. Despite all this, the Colonials had managed to destroy three Baseships, cripple two and damage the others in some measure. The Vipers and Raptors fought like caged tigers as they attempted to take out the Raiders before they themselves were killed. Those craft that had their weapons disabled rammed the Baseships in a reversal of what the Cylons had done to the Escortstars. The remaining ships had nearly run out of ammunition when there was a fresh DRADIS contact, and the Flimsie Whimsie and several of the large cargo ships appeared and started spewing out Vipers before the cargo ships jumped away again.

"_Epson to _Dauntless. _Regret to inform you I lost your written orders and couldn't remember what they said_" and Sharpe had never been so happier in his life to see an order disobeyed. He ordered the damaged Vipers to land on the carrier to be taken out of the combat zone and replaced. Then he thought about what was happening in the coldness of space and made up his mind.

"Do we have any Vipers in reserve?" he asked.

"Dagger Squadron are our last reserves, Sir" gates said. Her arm was clearly broken, her legs gashed and bleeding badly and she had an unhealthy colour in her cheeks, and yet she had refused to leave CIC saying she wanted to go down fighting.

"Have them standby" Sharpe ordered. "I'm going out there myself" and with that he left CIC and ran down past the injured, dying and damaged parts of the ship to the starboard hanger bay. Vipers were being refuelled and rearmed as Sharpe jumped the last three steps.

"Sir?" a specialist spoke to him. "The Chief is dead, Sir" and Sharpe said a silent prayer for his good friend.

"I want you to get my Viper ready for launch" he ordered. Minutes later, he hurtled out of the launch tube and formed up with the Daggers in a wing behind him. "Dagger Squadron, Indefatigable. You're going to protect me while I get in close and fire directly into the heart of the Cylon Baseships and see if I can't hit the ammo stores or something like that" and they headed towards the nearest one Baseship which was taken out like matchstick wood. All around them, the battle went on, and even though the Colonials did their complete and total best, the Cylons outnumbered them in fighters, battleships and weapons. Sharpe was about to order the fleet to break up and head for whatever safety they could find when Faith's DRADIS console beeped loudly and he cursed as he saw another Baseship jump in and launch Raiders.

"This is it…" said one pilot – her voice filled with emotion as she figured it was the end of her life.

"Indefatigable to _Dauntless_. Get as many birds onboard as you can, and then jump away with the Retribution. We can't hold against these numbers. Knott, you are in charge now…"

"_Hold one…_" Knott said.

"Obey my orders, Alan" Sharpe said, spinning Faith on a wing to fire the flak canon.

"_But, Sir_"

"ALAN! JUMP THE FUCKING SHIP!" Sharpe roared.

"_Sir, new Baseship has launched Raiders and is attacking the other Cylons…_" Knott and Viper pilots couldn't believe it, and Sharpe asked for confirmation of what he just said. "_Sir, the Baseship _is_ launching Raiders and attacking its sister ships_" and Sharpe's quick thinking mind took over.

"All Vipers, Indefatigable… listen up. I want all combat worthy craft to form up with the incoming Raiders from the rear and… support them. All other Vipers are to land on the nearest ship possible. Attacking Cylon Baseship, if you can hear me, then move to protect the Freedom" and a cold metal voice answered.

"_By your command_"

"_I take back nearly everything I ever said about those skinjobs_" said one of the pilots. The Raiders spewed forth and started attacking their own kind. Vipers came in and escorted the Heavy Raiders as they closed to within missile range. Nuclear missiles slammed into the enemy Baseship and ripped them to pieces. Sharpe swung his Viper around and did a solo strafing run on the nearest Cylon Baseship.

_DRADIS contact_ – Sharpe's screen started flashing with more new arrivals. Even with the help of the Cylon vessel, Sharpe knew that it was game over. Large targets came bearing down on them, swept past the Vipers, Raptors, allied Cylon vessels and pounded those in opposition. Huge grey hunks of metal speeded past the rag tag collection of vessels and fired millions of rounds into the fray. Sharpe looked down at his screen to find that the new contacts had nametags attached to them.

_Victorious_

_Ark Royal_

_Hermes_

_Galactica_

"_Admiral Tolan to Commander Sharpe. The Colonial Fleet requests permission to join the party_" a voice that Sharpe knew well spoke over the general fleet wireless channel.

"Sharpe to Tolan. Admiral, you are more then welcome to join. Welcome to the dance. Pick your partner and away you go…" Sharpe watched as hundreds of Vipers launched from the Battlestars and joined the attack. "Admiral when I see you, I'm going to kiss you" he muttered

"_I'm not saying no..._" Tolan replied. Sharpe realised his mic was still on and transmitting what he was saying, and the Commander cringed slightly

"Admiral, the Baseship near the _Flimsie Whimsie_ is not an enemy vessel. She appears to be on our side" Sharpe said.

"_Understood, Sharpe… or should it be Indefatigable_?" asked Tolan.

"Anything, Sir" Sharpe replied.

"_I hate to break up this little party_" said a gravely voice, "_But I think we should get back to killing some tin cans_" and Sharpe and Tolan chuckled.

"Indefatigable, Husker, Archer… all we need is some beer and we've got ourselves a good party" Sharpe said, and swung his Viper round to engage another flight of Cylon fighters. Instead of firing his cannon, Sharpe used Faith's flak cannon to blow the three up at the same time. "All Vipers, this is Indefatigable. Form up on me, and lets go hunting"

"_Fairground Squadron confirms_"

"_Bounty Squadron confirms_"

"_Playboy Squadron confirms_"

"_Primus Squadron proceeding as ordered_"

"_Tin Opener Squadron is following you, Indefatigable_"

"_All Colonial warships, this is Admiral Tolan. Target main cannons on the lead Baseship and fire at will_" and _Dauntless_, _Victorious_, _Galactica_, _Hermes_, _Ark Royal_ and the_ Flimsie Whimsie_ all opened up with their main weaponry. The gigantic metal slugs travelled the distance and tore deep into the hull of the enemy vessel which belched great sheets of flame from its own bowels. Large sections blew open and vented into space, and the bodies of the human form Cylons swung into space. The hulk crumpled in on itself, and turned into a massive supernova from the exploding ordinance and the detonation of the FTL drives. Spiteful Vipers peeled off and machine gunned the bodies to pieces. The warships had switched targets to the remaining enemy vessel still in the fight, and every Viper, Raptor, Battlestar and everything else capable of firing weapons targeted and made sure the ship would never kill another Colonial vessel again. When the ship had been destroyed, the fleet turned its attention to wiping out the disabled vessels that still posed a threat. Four Vipers launched Sundance missiles which hit a main fuel store and vaporised the Baseship.

"_That's for the _Atlantia" said one of them.

"_And this is for the _Columbia" said another pilot.

"_And_ this_ is for the_ Ascendant" Sharpe said, and fired the last remaining cannon rounds from the flak gun deep into the heart of the last retreating Baseship. It became the sole target for every gun on every ship as they made certain it was never fighting again. Ammunition poured into the gaping hole before the ship split into two, and the top half started to fall into the planet's atmosphere after being grabbed by the solid grip of its gravitational field.

"_This is your friendly Cylon Baseship_" said a human sounding voice. "_The remaining four vessels are signalling their surrender to you, Commander Sharpe_" and Sharpe accepted the surrender of the remaining vessels. While the other Baseships had retreated, they had left their Raiders behind. Most of launched suicide strikes against the Colonial fleet, but they were blasted out of the skies by the point defence guns of the Battlestars.

"_Victorious Actual to Indefatigable. Request the presence of you aboard my ship soonest_"

"Indefatigable proceeding as ordered" Sharpe said, and he swung Faith round to the direction of the _Victorious_ and cruised slowly towards her. All around the orbit of the planet debris littered as far as the eye could see. A number of pilots awaited rescue from the darkness of space, and some needed nothing more then a tow back to the ship for repairs.

"_Viper 1701, this is Victorious approach_"

"_Victorious _approach, this is Commander Sharpe. Request priority clearance to land" Sharpe throttled back and engaged the safeties on all of his weapons.

"_Viper 1701, Approach. Clearance granted. You are number three to land after two CSAR Raptors. Approach portside flight pod, speed 150_"

"Understood. Number three in the pattern. Approach port flight pod, speed 150. Viper 1701" Sharpe brought his Viper into the pattern and landed when his turn was up. Faith was towed to a spot on the hanger deck and a deck crew member pushed a set of metal steps alongside her hull. He released the canopy, unbuckled his harness and hauled himself out. He clambered down the ladders and looked around the flight deck to get his bearings. It had been many years since he had stood on these decks.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" bellowed a voice. Everybody stiffened to attention at the call. "Commander, _Dauntless_, arriving" and Admiral Tolan saluted. The rest of the crew there did the same as Sharpe blinked and then returned the salute.

"Never thought I'd get to see you" Sharpe said.

"Neither did I" Tolan said, disregarding regulations and embracing an old comrade of his. "We met up with the _Ark Royal _and the _Galactica_ a few days ago. One of our long range scouts picked up your attack and we came in to help you" and he led the way off the hanger deck and towards his quarters. "How in the name of the gods did you survive, Robert?" he asked.

"That is a long story" Sharpe replied, and whilst still in his flight suit and with his helmet on the table in front of him, Sharpe began to tell the tale of the _Dauntless_'s escape from destruction and her teaming up with the refugee fleet and going on the offensive.

"Dear Gods…" Tolan swore gently as she Sharpe finished. "We're going to make those Cylons wish they had never been passed by quality control. If you can give co-ordinates to my CIC, we'll pass them throughout the fleet so we can go to this base of yours" Sharpe nodded and wrote down the exact position they needed to be in.

"Sir…" Sharpe began.

"You know what my name is, Robert. While we're in here you can use it" Tolan said.

"Scott then" Sharpe smiled with a weary expression. "I'd like to get back to my ship and take stock of her damage. We were very much damaged on nearly everything from the pounding we took. Besides, I could sleep for a year" Sharpe snorted and shook his head. As Sharpe left the quarters to return to the hanger deck, Tolan picked up his phone and dialled down ahead of him.

"Chief? This is the Admiral here. I want you to top up Commander Sharpe's bird with enough fuel to reach the _Dauntless_. He's returning to it in a couple of minutes" Tolan listened for a few moments then pressed the cradle before dialling CIC. "Get me a four way channel between myself, _Hermes_, _Galactica_ and the _Ark Royal_. While that's being set up, have somebody bring me a casualty list for our pilots please" and he placed the phone back down. A plan began to formulate in his mind. They had the location of the Cylon homeworld in the computer. Now that Tolan had six Battlestars, one Gunstar and a Fleet Carrier under his command, he could go there in strength and demand a complete Cylon surrender by force.

It was now time the Colonial Fleet went on the Counter Attack.


	10. A Funny Thing Happened

**A Funny Thing Happened**

"_Dauntless_ this is Indefatigable approaching you. Request landing clearance soonest" Sharpe said, putting his Viper into a position where he could take either flight pod.

"Indefatigable _Dauntless. You are cleared to land port flight pod, speed is 150. Hands on approach – call the ball_" Gates said, and Sharpe detected an oddness in her voice.

"Is something wrong, _Dauntless_?" he asked.

"_Sir, you better get to CIC as quick as possible_" Gates said. It was only then that Sharpe realised Knot had not answered his call. Lining up his craft, Sharpe made a textbook landing and waited for his Viper to be towed inside the hanger bay. All around were ships in various states of repair, and it was clear that some of them had landed by a wing and a call to the gods.

#

"This is a problem" Sharpe said. Towards the end of the battle, Alan Knot had pulled out his gun and declared that he was actually a Cylon. The Marines promptly shot him so full of holes that his corpse was being used by the engineering staff to sieve out the impurities in the Tylium.

"Yes, Sir" Gates said.

"Admiral Tolan's fleet has got a number of people higher in rank then you, but none of them have ever served on a _Dauntless_ class Battlestar before. I need most of my people in the jobs they are doing now, but I am in short supply of Executive Officers, so I was wondering, Lieutenant, if you like to jump a couple of places up the ladder and become a Captain and my second officer. Major Wes Imlay, late from the _Freedom_ will be my new XO. For the first time since this all started, we're going to have the upper hand against the Cylons" and Gates shook his hands and pinned the new insignia to her uniform.

#

Now that a much larger fleet had been gathered together, two fleets could be put together from the assortment of Battlestars and other Colonial Fleet vessels that had survived the Cylon attacks. Admiral Tolan took command of the overall group of vessels, but assured everyone that he wouldn't mess around with anything that had been set up. The two fleets were made up of Tolan's _Victorious_, _Hermes_ and _Ark Royal_ and the so-called Unloved and Unwanted Fleet comprising _Dauntless_, _Galactica_, _Flimsie Whimsie_ and _Retribution_. The surviving Escortstars and Faststars were split between the two groups to provide an outer defence cordon.

"Commander Sharpe" a deep voice made Sharpe turn around from where he had been looking at the _Dauntless_ getting repaired in one of the shipyard's heavy repair bays.

"Commander Adama, it is good to see you, Sir"

"Likewise, Rob" Adama said, moving to gaze into the covered dock by Sharpe's side. "That ship has taken one hell of a pounding" he murmured.

"She has been kept together by spit, blood and chicken wire" Sharpe agreed.

"Well now she can get the overall she desperately needs. _Galactica_ needs her sublight and jump engines looked at rather badly. And I have a dint in the starboard side from a nuke" Adama smiled at Sharpe's amazement.

"I'm just glad you are here, Bill" Sharpe said after a moment. "Now I can let some more important arse take care of things"

"That is a superior officer you are talking about"

"No…" replied Sharpe, "Merely a higher ranking one!" and the long time friends left the viewing room and went off in search of Saul Tigh for a good night's drinking.

# # # # #

"You are the Commanders of the Basestars?" Tolan asked the assembled human form Cylons.

"In a manner of speaking" said one of the blonde women.

"I'd like to know why you have chosen to throw your lot in with us" Sharpe said. He had a headache the size of a reactor from the all night boozing session with Adama, Tigh and some woman called Roslin.

"As your prisoners have already told you, some of us have come to regret agreeing to destroy humanity" said a male dressed in a teal coloured suit. "Most of our model numbers agreed to I, but we voted against what was clearly murder of people whom had done nothing wrong. We know of the intrusion by Commander Adama a year ago, but that can be accounted to the fact we had not talked to one another for forty years – except that one encounter" the male nodded at Commander Sharpe.

"We willingly place ourselves under your command, Admiral Tolan" said the blonde that seemed to be in charge of the Cylons.

"Are you telling me that you would freely fight your own kind?" Adama asked. "You'll be telling me you believe in a singular god next…" he trailed off as the Cylons exchanged looks at each other. "Please don't tell me…"

"What kind of work are you willing to do whilst we are not in combat?" asked Bowman. He had been silent nearly the entire meeting so far.

"Our Centurions can lift far heavier amounts then humans can" said the lead blonde. "With your permission, we will allocate a large number from each of the Basestars to ship repairs – after making safe their weapons of course"

"That would be of great help" said Adama. "You would have to tell us of any and all Cylon models in this fleet. I know I have one onboard _Galactica_ already, but that is because she came to me after an incident caused her to gain access to her blocked memories. That is one of the reasons why Admiral Corman sent some of our largest and powerful ships to distant bases"

"We agree to those terms" said the blonde.

"There is one thing though" Bowman said. "We can not go around calling you by your model numbers. Might I suggest that you take your model numbers as a surname and choose a human first name?"

"That would cause fewer misunderstandings" mused the suited man.

"Like the whole gods dammed war was a misunderstanding" said Tigh from the back of the officers. "I don't want a bunch of skinjobs as drinking buddies"

"Colonel, we carry the finest whiskey know to the universe" said the blonde.

"Woman" Tigh said slowly, "We have a bottle to get to know"

"How many birds can you put out?" asked Tolan through the general laughter. A plan was forming in his mind concerning the taking of the fight to Cylon homeworld.

"Just under fourteen hundred Raiders" said the blonde.

"If I might interject" said Sharpe. "It would be good for the Raiders to be painted in the same colour scheme as our Vipers. It would make it much easier for our pilots to tell friend from foe" and it was all agreed upon. Cylons would begin to aid in the rebuilding of the battered remains of the fleet, and replacement Vipers constructed and new pilots trained.

# # # # #

**Cylon Basestar Alpha Zulu 689**

"Did they buy it?" asked Two.

"They have indeed" said Six. "For now, we will appear to comply with their requests and lull them into a false sense of security. The moment we are given the signal, we shall turn our weapons on the last pieces of humanity"

# # # # #

"Sit Rep" Sharpe called as he strode into CIC.

"Repairs are going to schedule" Major Imlay said. "Engineering reports they will have full jump ability in four days. DRADIS repairs are almost completed, hull integrity is being shored up now and yadda yadda yadaa…" he looked around before continuing. "Work crews cut a couple of bodies out from a compartment near the nose turrets. Seems they remained at their posts until a Raider rammed the ship"

"What about our Air Wing?" asked Sharpe.

"We are getting replacement aircraft and PLT-1s, but we're storing the birds until the flight pods are in operation again" Imlay relied.

"PLT-1s?" questioned Sharpe.

"That's Arby talk for pilots, Sir" Imlay said.

"Arby sucks – Sandhurst rules" Sharpe shot back. "Have Major Quinn take the new pilots for some combat training on the _Flimsie_ will you?"

"You mean Blackadder, Sir?" Imlay said.

"Yes"

"I thought you knew, Commander" Imlay said.

"Knew what, Major?"

"Major Quinn crashed her Viper into the port flight pod during landing. It is alright… she is not so alright. The _Nightingale_ reports she is being operated on as we speak"

"She's a good pilot" Sharpe said. "She isn't going to like sitting out of a fight. Pass the word for Captain Simmons and Lieutenant Jones to meet me in my office in about an hour's time. I want the records of the new crewmembers assigned to the _Dauntless_ sent to my office" Sharpe ordered. "I'd like to see who gave up a good bunk on those fancy Battlestars of Tolan's"

"I can't imagine who would willingly leave a happy and nice ship to join one that is always cold, serves terrible food and has a brutal Commander" Imlay grinned.

"Adama has his faults I know, but that isn't very nice" Sharpe laughed, but then his attitude grew serious towards his XO. "After I've met with Simmons and Jones, meet me in my office with the nuclear missile officer"

"Aye, Sir" Imlay said. "We going hunting for duck or what?"

"I'll explain later" Sharpe glanced at a couple of identical blonde Cylons that were working on the DRADIS console and the missile systems.

# # # # #

Simmons had been made the Acting CAG until such time as Quinn was either returned to duty, retired, or was removed from flight ops. He sat in the Commander's office with Sharpe, Imlay and the missile officer. Sharpe reached out and took the phone off the hook so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Gentlemen, let me start by saying I do not trust our new Cylon allies one little bit. I have a gut feeling that they are some kind of suicide fleet. Their aim is to cause as much damage to us as they can before we take them out"

"We should inform Admiral Tolan" Imlay said.

"For all we know, those tin cans have cracked every single channel we use" Sharpe said to him before turning to his missile officer. "Can you hold a pair of nukes in launch mode?"

"Easily"

"But I want it ready to launch on a moment's notice" Sharpe said. "The nukes have to ready for you to make them go hot and press the launch button" and the officer understood.

"Anybody could detect us opening the launch tube doors" he commented.

"Can we not get some people on the hull and open them manually?" Simmons said.

"That will take some time" the missile officer said.

"Then you had best get on it at once" Imlay remarked.

"Yes, Sirs" and the man left to carry out the orders.

"Simmons, I need you to get Vipers into the tubes. Pilots can keep their canopies open and helmets off until the fit hits the shan" Sharpe glanced at the Acting CAG.

"What shall I have them loaded with?" Simmons asked.

"AP missiles should do it" Sharpe said. "I want Raptors lined up on the runways with heavy chain guns fitted with missiles as well. I want a second wave of birds launched thirty seconds afterwards" he added.

"When do you think that the Cylons will strike?" asked Simmons.

"In the middle of the night watch" Imlay answered first. "Most people would be asleep, and we are not expecting any activities for some time to come. It would be the perfect time to create the maximum amount of damage before we could respond"

"Simmons, get going now and tell everyone you need to. Make up some story to get the Cylons off the ship while you're at it, but seal off flight deck hanger B from entry except for Deck Chief Spanners and a few of his trusted deck gang" ordered a tired Sharpe.

"Why?" asked Imlay.

"Because we're going to grab Abigail, the Cylon that came out of the blue to us, and bring her back to the _Dauntless_ before any of this starts. I know she is a Cylon, but I trust her completely and she wouldn't betray us like this" and a while later the meeting broke up.

#

"I nearly died waiting for you" said a voice. Bell came out from Sharpe's bunk area wearing just her regulation undershirt and undershorts. It revealed a lot of her dark skin, and the long, smooth legs Sharpe was very fond of indeed – amongst other parts.

"Petty Officer Bell" Sharpe closed and locked the hatch. "You are a disgrace to the uniform like that. You are not fit to wear it"

"Perhaps you'd you to take it off me, Sir" Bell gave a feral grin before retreating back to the bunk area.

"You better believe it" said Sharpe, and he threw his jacket on the sofa and started undoing his belt…

#

The pair basked in the afterglow of lovemaking, and they held each other for a long time.

"We've got to get up, honey" Sharpe said as he looked at the time.

"Do we have to?" asked Bell sleepily.

"We both have to be in CIC in an hour" Sharpe said, letting one of his hands snake down lower on Bell's body to touch a certain spot. Before either could say another word, the hatch opened and Imlay walked in.

"Commander?" he called. "Commander Sharpe, Si… Lords am I sorry" he spun back round again. At the sound of his voice, both Sharpe and Bell had bolted upright and the covers had fallen to reveal Bell's naked chest.

"Shut the door, Major" Sharpe said, "And come back here" and Imlay complied. "First of all, I'll have you know that I am quite aware of the fact this is against frat reg. You should also know that we've been together since after the attacks by the Cylons"

"Sir?" Imlay asked after a long moment's thinking. "Are you alright?" he enquired.

"Very, Major"

"I only ask, Sir, because you are talking as if there is another person in bed with you"

"Thank you, Wes" Sharpe said. Strictly speaking, Imlay should have informed Commander Adama of what he had seen, and Sharpe would have been detained and most likely demoted in rank. By choosing to ignore the sight in front of him, Imlay had earned Sharpe's respect and trust.

"Sir, I came to tell you that we've picked up odd movements on DRADIS" and Sharpe rubbed his eyes and drank from the cup of hot tea that Imlay had brought him.

"What kind of movements?" he asked.

"All of the Cylons have returned to their Basestars" Imlay looked at his Commander with worry. "Once they were on, the Basestars started moving to certain points around the fleet" he added.

"About the time I thought they would be moving" Sharpe said. "Very well Major. I'll join you soon in CIC" and Imlay nodded and left the Commander's quarters.

# # # # #

"Sit Rep!" Sharpe strode into CIC looking ready for action as always.

"Tubes 1 and 2 are loaded with nuclear missiles, but are neither of them are armed yet. All Viper squadrons are either in the launch tubes or waiting to be loaded, and Raptors are waiting for the word on the runway.

"What about our VIP?" Sharpe asked Imlay.

"Secured in the Marine's mess, Sir"

"Helm, are we able to move?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Then ease us out of the dock area" Sharpe ordered. "Once we are clear, bring us about to face the two Cylon Basestars nearest the bulk of the civilian fleet"

"Should we tell Admiral Tolan about this now?" Imlay asked.

"And yet the Cylo-" Sharpe was cut off by being thrown to the deck when the _Dauntless_ pitched and shook from the force of a detonation.

"Cylon Basestar just took out the _Libran_" Gates called.

"Action Stations" Sharpe called. "Actual to Stone Age – go and bag some turkeys" he said as he grabbed the console phone and dialled in a special number. "Attention everybody. The release of Nuclear Weapons is now authorised. Set targets for Basestars Alpha and Foxtrot"

"Targets locked - Missiles ready!"

"Attention, fleet. Attention, fleet" said a comm specialist. "_Dauntless_ now going radiological"

"Launch the nukes" Sharpe said as Vipers and Raptors poured out from the flight pods and headed into battle. The two missiles streaked through space and detonated inside the damaged Cylon vessels. _Dauntless_ closed the distance between itself and the remaining Cylon vessels as its guns opened up with a hail of death and lead as it moved. "Lock the nose cannons onto Target Gamma"

"Ready"

"FIRE!" and the cannons in the nose of _Dauntless_ fired once each with devastating effect. The giant metal slugs shot out at just over a quarter of lightspeed and tore two out of the three top arms the Cylon ship had.

"Second wave is in the air" Imlay said.

"_Retribution_, _Flimsie Whimsie_ and the station have got birds up as well" said the tactical officer.

"Who did they hit first?" Sharpe asked, felling the rumble of the Devastator cannons firing again as he spoke.

"They hit the _Victorious_, _Galactica _and the _Hermes_ at the same time. _Galactica_ is launching her air wing and is coming about" the woman replied.

"Get on with the _Galactica_ tactical officer and work with them to co-ordinate our firepower" Sharpe ordered. "Are the other ships getting their birds in the air?"

"No, Sir" Imlay replied. "_Ark Royal_'s flight pods are U/S pending repairs to the lifts, and the others are understandably slow to get things together. The Cylons appear to have knocked out main power to the flagship and _Hermes_"

"Have all of our Raptors launch missiles into these two points" and Sharpe gave out a set of numbers that Abigail had given to him – the location of the main power generator of a Basestar.

"Target Foxtrot has been destroyed. Raiders incoming from all angles" the tactical officer said.

"Set defence guns to long range dispersal pattern and fire when ready" Sharpe said. _Dauntless_, _Galactica_, _Flimsie Whimsie_ and the _Retribution_ moved to cover the disabled _Victorious_ and _Hermes_, and the mixed Vipers and Raptors took out any Raiders that Battlestars' guns happened to miss. As they all watched, a lone Basestar jumped away. The remaining ones put up a stiff fight and both _Dauntless_ and _Galactica_ had used up over half of their ammunition reserves.

"RADIOLGICAL ALARM" shouted the tactical officer. "Target is _Victorious_, Sir"

"All ships – this is _Dauntless _Actual. Use any and all means to protect the flag ship" Sharpe spoke into the general tactical channel used by all.

"Sir, no craft are in the area to fire on the missile" Imlay said.

"Have all guns open fire ahead of it" Sharpe ordered. "Maybe we can hit it from a distance"

"We have no guns that will bear" someone called.

"Set course for the missile's flight path. I want us ahead of it and the ship heading towards _Victorious_" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Sir" Imlay relayed the orders. _Dauntless_ surged forwards and placed itself between the missile and Tolan's flagship.

"Missile has acquired us as a target instead" said the tactical officer.

"Very well" Sharpe said. "Engineering, spin up FTL drives one and two – emergency combat jump" he turned to the helm officer. "Stand by to activate FTL"

"Aye, Sir"

"Missile closing to within 300 yards"

"All engines to stop" Sharpe ordered. The missile was going faster then _Dauntless_ and had no time to change direction. It went flying over the stern and zoomed along the top of the Battlestar. "JUMP!" and _Dauntless_ made an FTL jump in a blinding flash of light which knocked out the power to many of the fleet nearby.

#

"What happened?" asked Tolan. They had rigged up a DRADIS by having a Raptor sit outside the ship and relay the data to the CIC.

"That last Basestar launched a nuke before it was taken out. None of our birds could hit it, and no ship based weapons could be brought to bear" said one of the tactical officers. "_Dauntless_ moved in front of the missile, got it to lock on, came to a stop and seemingly made a quick jump"

"Can any ship find it on DRADIS?" Tolan asked in a whisper. His eyes remained locked on the screen and its rotating line.

"No, Admiral" came the reply. "_Dauntless_ is not within range of any vessel's DRADIS"

#

"Jump complete" said the helm officer.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sharpe.

"Not sure, Commander. Checking star charts now, Sir"

"Sit Rep! Damage Report"

"Commander, we have lost both FTL drives. Sublight engines are down, life support is on minimal levels but our hull is in one piece" Imlay said.

"Sickbay reports minor injuries only" Gates called out.

"Commander…"

"Yes, Ensign?"

"Commander, computers are not replying to my request for star charts. I think this piece of shit is junked" and the young officer gave it a swift kick.

"Hey!" Imlay called.

"Ensign, this piece of shit and junk is going to get you home" Sharpe reprimanded the officer. "For all we know we could be in the middle of Cylon space. Do we have any Raptors aboard?" he asked.

"Six" Imlay said. "But two are down for repairs"

"We only need four of them" Sharpe said. "I want a Raptor to head forwards, to port, to starboard and aft of us and try to locate a planetary system of some kind. Scan it and see if it is the Raptor's computers. Get them to jump back here at once if anything matches stuff in the charts" then a thought hit him. "How many Vipers do we have aboard?"

"Twelve, Commander" gates called. "They had been pulled for servicing before the attack"

"I want three of them launched with full guns and missiles stores. We don't want to be taken unawares" Sharpe said.

"Very well" Imlay was on the comm with someone. "Commander… I just rang your quarters. Petty Officer Bell is a little shaken and bruised, but she'll be alright. I've had a medical team go to her" he said quietly.

"Thanks, Wes" Sharpe said gratefully.

"Raptor 397 is in the air and proceeding forwards" Gates said. A little icon appeared on the DRADIS screen heading away from _Dauntless_. "Raptors 114, 286 and 909 are on the lifts. First set of Vipers will assume station in five minutes"

"My compliments to the deck chief" Sharpe said. "I'm going to inspect the ship. Gates, you're with me. Major Imlay has the deck"

"Aye, Commander" Imlay said formally. "I have the deck"

# # # # #

"Sir, _Dauntless_'s pilots are requesting instructions" Dualla said.

"Robert must have been destroyed when he jumped" Tigh said to Adama.

"Maybe, but you know how tough those _Dauntless_ class ships are…" his old friend replied. "Dee, have all _Dauntless_ pilots land in our pods. Have Tyrol ready to refuel them so they can reach the station. When you have done that, get me a secured channel to Admiral Tolan"

"Yes, Commander" Dee said. "Attention all Vipers and Raptors. All _Dauntless_ aircraft are hereby ordered to land on _Galactica _for refuelling and repairs"

# # # # #

"We did a lot of damage before we jumped out" said the lead blonde that had been speaking to Tolan, Sharpe and the others.

"Good" said One. "From the lone Raider that jumped away, it seems that our old friend, Commander Sharpe has met with an untimely death. With most of the Colonial Fleet now destroyed or disabled, we can move in for the kill" but he didn't know one thing of importance. The blind jump had taken the _Dauntless_ way beyond the Armistice Line and they had ended up on the other side of the Cylon homeworld. When they had briefly got the FTL to work, Sharpe had the ship jump to the local sun to hide in the radiation it produced.

#

"Sir, FTL is non operational"

"Whats wrong with it?" Sharpe asked.

"A small component has broken, and we need to replace it. While it is a small piece to replace, we have to shut down two of our reactors and dismantle the outer walls to get to it" said the Engineering officer.

"How long will we be without power?" Imlay asked.

"If we get it done quickly, but safely, no more then two hours. The trouble is the radiation factor. Once we have removed the outer covers, radiation will start filling the ship, and Sickbay is almost out of Anti-Rad medications"

"How much do we actually have?" asked Sharpe.

"Sir, we only have enough to treat a child. I didn't order more because I didn't think we'd be going into battle so soon" said the Doctor. A plan began to form in Sharpe's mind. It was a terrible risk, but one that would solve their FTL problem quicker then taking stuff to pieces.

"Doctor, I want you to prepare Sickbay for radiation poisoning treatment" he said.

"Aye, Commander" came the instant reply. After the meeting was over, Sharpe picked up the phone and dialled the Marines station.

"I want you to track down somebody for me" he ordered.

#

"They are nowhere in the Colonies" Adama said. _Dauntless_'s own Raptors had scouted out every planet, but they had not found a single piece of debris that came from the Battlestar.

"That is a tragedy" Bowman said. "Robert was a tough fighter for as long as I knew him. I remember he once took on an entire wing of Viper IVs that had been captured by the STO. He held them all off until the _Atlantia_ had got her birds into the air. What made it even more extraordinary is the fact his crate was crippled. Instrument panel had shorted out and his centre engine kept flaming out" he continued.

"I remember that" said Tolan. "That got him his promotion to Captain. First time I met him was at the award ceremony for some of the pilots involved in that action. We ended up getting drunk together and playing Asteroids"

"I didn't take you as an arcade player, Scott" said Bowman.

"Actually, we took a couple of Vipers and played it for real" Tolan laughed. "Got torn off a strip afterwards though" he added.

"I can't believe that he has really gone" Adama said. "He was well liked by most of the fleet. He believed in doing the right thing instead of following regulations. He saved my life once. A number of pilots were taken from all over the fleet to form a display squadron for the President of the time. After we had completed a high speed turn, my fuel system started to over pressurise, and it wouldn't respond to a shut down command. Robert's solution was to fly along side me and put a couple of rounds into the aft of the Viper" he swallowed a mouthful of his drink before continuing. "Well liked by all" he echoed.

"I pushed for him to get the _Dauntless_" Tolan said. "Used up a couple of favours in the process, but it was well worth it for him. The ship was little more then a flying airport by then, but Sharpe replaced some of the crew with those that wanted to get early retirement from active service on full benefits. After most of them had gone, he got a proper crew together, trained them to top line standards and had the old girl ready to rumble" Tolan looked out the window at the mixture of civilian and military vessels.

"What are you thinking of, Scott?" asked Adama.

"We know of a Cylon fleet around Picon" Tolan said, putting down his glass after draining it. "Let go and win one for Sharpe"

"I'm right behind you" Adama said.

"And me" added Bowman.

#

Sharpe looked at the small figure sat in his office which looked back with some fear.

"Am I in trouble?" asked the boy. He had been left behind on _Dauntless_ because the crew had rushed to get the civilians off – and he was in the toilet.

"No, Son" Sharpe said kindly, "You are not in trouble. In fact, it is me who is in a bit of trouble?"

"Huh?" asked the child.

"David, do you know what an FTL drive is?"

"Isn't it um…" he searched his mind. "Some kind of warp drive?"

"You've been watching too much sci-fi" Sharpe chuckled. "The FTL drive allows us to jump from one place to another. The problem is that a little piece is broken and none of us is small enough to mend it. You are the only one that can help us get back home"

"Won't I get sick?" asked David.

"Yes, but we have lots of nice medicine to make you better again afterwards" Sharpe said. "If you can do this for us, I'll ask my boss to give you Ice Cream for an entire year"

"Um… okay then" David said. Sharpe led the young boy down to the FTL drives were his eyes widened at the mighty jump drives.

"People, this young man here is going to fix the damage" Sharpe told the waiting Engineering staff. "I want you to teach him what he needs to know. Make sure he knows exactly what to do before he goes inside the drives" Sharpe said. As the crew set about teaching David what he needed to know, Sharpe pulled aside the Chief Engineer. "I want you to power up Useless Yuri" he ordered.

"That hasn't been used since well before you took command" the other man replied.

"True, but it is our best chance to get back to our fleet" Sharpe said.

# # # # #

"They will attack us the moment we jump in" said an Eight.

"True, but I, for one, would rather die from a misunderstanding then to take part in a massacre" said the Six.

"Is that not what we did?" asked another Eight.

"I assume that we are all agreed then?" said another Six.

"We are" agreed the first. "We shall take only those that we know oppose the war with the humans. Once we have jumped to the fleet, we shall surrender ourselves, this ship and pray for mercy from Admiral Tolan" Six looked at the other human form Cylons. "Pass the word"

# # # # #

"That kid should be just finished now" said Sharpe, and at that moment there was a knocking sound coming from the portside FTL drive. The hatch was pulled open and the child dragged out in a hurry. The medical team went into action at once, and injected him with the first does of meds.

"We have FTL drive" someone shouted from a console.

"Inform CIC we have FTL drives back online" Sharpe ordered. A weak voice called out to him.

"Mister?" David looked up at him with drooping eyes.

"Yes…?"

"Where's my Ice Cream?" and the boy fainted clean away.

"Get him to Sickbay" Sharpe ordered. "People, get this ship ready to jump again" and he left for the CIC.

# # # # #

"Sir, all repairs have been completed" Gates said.

"Understood" Sharpe said. "Are all our craft aboard?" he asked.

"The last Viper landed a few minutes ago" Imlay said. "I had them refuelled and placed into the launch tubes. Figured we might need them once we have jumped" and Sharpe nodded.

"Good thinking" he said. "Action Stations. Set condition One throughout the ship!" and the call went out and the ship brought itself to full combat readiness. "Helm, set course for the Cylon homeworld. All ahead full"

"Sir?"

"You heard the order, Ensign. Weapons, prepare to launch a full missile spread. Load the nose cannons with hull piercing shots"

"May I ask what you plan to do?" Imlay asked Sharpe.

"If they see a Battlestar attacking their homeworld, then they will pull ships back to defend the planet. And after all, we can't go without leaving them a little something to remember us by" Sharpe's smile was shared by all in the _Dauntless_'s CIC.

"Sir, I have a nuke remaining" said the missile officer.

"Good" Sharpe ordered. "As Commanding officer of the _Dauntless_ I am exercising the ability to launch a nuclear missile from space to the surface of a populated planet. Mr Delaney, put the missile into the tubes used for launching decoys. I want full yield on it"

"Aye, Sir"

"Closing to cannon range" Imlay said.

"Fire" Sharpe ordered, and the might of the Battlestar was unleashed on the planet. It was detected by the Cylons who dispatched everything they had to destroy the unknown aggressor. The nuclear missile streaked through space, plunged through the atmosphere and struck what was determined to be some kind of Raider production facility. It obliterated the base and many buildings for miles around it.

"Basestars closing to firing range" Gates said.

"Spin up FTL drives One, Two and Three" Sharpe ordered.

"Aye, Sir" the CIC Engineering officer blinked several times before spinning up all three drives. The third drive had never been a great success when _Dauntless_ had been on her trial runs, and a third FTL drive had never been placed in the production vessels. _Dauntless_'s third FTL was shut down cold and not used for decades afterwards. They would have had to take the Battlestar's entire aft section apart in order to remove the drive. It had been used a couple of years before Sharpe had taken command of the ship when a technical accident had removed all control over FTL drives One and Two. The only way to get back to a location the Fleet could send a tug to drag them back was to use the unreliable FTL drive after being dormant for thirty odd years.

"Set coordinates for the Colonies" Imlay ordered.

"Coordinates set"

"All stations and all decks report cleared for action" Bell spoke for the first time.

"Attention, this is the Commander" Sharpe spoke to the entire crew. "Prepare for jump"


	11. Beginning Of The End

**Beginning Of The End**

**Cameo appearance by the _USS Icheb_ from Adults in Charge 2**

"Jump complete"

"This is the Admiral. Launch all Vipers" Tolan said. As he looked up, all of the _Victorious_'s Vipers launched from the Battlestar. As Tolan looked up, he saw that _Hermes_ and _Galactica_ were launching their own craft.

"DRADIS contact!" called Ensign Peach. "I read four Cylon Baseships bearing 189 carom 296. Multiple incoming Raiders and Heavies" the young woman added.

"Have one squadron from each ship remain behind as a reserve. All other Vipers are to engage the Raiders" Tolan said. "Order _Hermes _and _Galactica_ to concentrate on one Battlestar each" Tolan said.

"Sir!" Peach called out. "The forth Cylon Basestar is falling back behind the first three"

"Odd" Tolan said, looking at the DRADIS screen which showed the Cylon vessel falling back. "What is she up to?" he wondered aloud.

"Can't say for sure, Admiral. There is very little we see visually, but we're picking up increased transmissions to the lead three" said the Tactical officer.

"A command and control vessel?" asked Woods.

"Didn't think the Cylons had one" Tolan said.

"Galactica _Actual_ _to Fleet Actual_" Adama's voice came over the inter ship channel.

"Actual here" Tolan said.

"_One of my pilots reports seeing that rear Basestar when the colonies fell. Seems it has some markings on two of the arms_"

"A flagship?"

"_Perhaps_" Adama said.

"Sir!" Woods spoke over the two senior officers. "Tango 4 is powering up her FTL drive" and the forth Basestar blinked away from the DRADIS screen.

"Those three must have brought her enough time to get her FTL online" Tolan said.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" the tactical officer said. "Cylon Basestar coming from the rear… it's the one that jumped away, Admiral. She must have jumped right over us for a pincer move. She is coming at us quickly from the rear – cleared to fire"

"I'll get back to you, Bill" Tolan said. "Have our reserve squadrons go after the bastard behind us. Bring the ship about and prepare to engage the enemy" and _Victorious_ turned round and darted towards the Basestar with an interesting paintjob.

# # # # #

"Jump complete" Imlay said.

"DRADIS?" Sharpe asked.

"Nothing, Sir" Gates said. "My scopes are clear"

"DRADIS CONTACT!"

"On the other hand…"

"Cylon Basestar… Her weapons are armed, but we are not being targeted" Imlay said, reading from the console information.

"This is odd…" Gates said. "I am reading large amounts of damage from what appears to be Cylon weaponry"

"Could this be a ruse?" Sharpe asked.

"Commander" Bell called out. "Cylon Commander is signalling. She wishes to discuss terms of surrender"

"Inform the Basestar that we will never surrender"

"Actually, Sir, it is _they_ who wish to surrender" Bell said.

"Target everything that bears on that ship. I want her blown out of the stars if she so much as twitches" Sharpe said. "Put her up on the overhead" he said to Bell.

"Battlestar Dauntless_ from Cylon Baseship. I am the Commander. My crew and I wish to surrender ourselves and claim refuge from the 12 Colonies of Kobol_" a voice that sounded like Jennifer's came from the handset.

"This is Commander Sharpe. How am I supposed to believe you? That happened the other day"

"_Amongst my people there is a movement that does not want war with humanity_" the voice said. "_When we voiced our displeasure at what had happened, the other side opened fire on us. We only just got away before we lost our FTL drives_" Sharpe spotted Jennifer being brought into CIC with her Marine escort. She looked a bit red from the running she had just done.

"Thought she could help" whispered Imlay.

"We have a Basestar out there that is asking for refuge" Sharpe said. "I'll keep her talking, and you tell me if she is telling the truth" and the Cylon nodded.

"I will try" she said.

"Before I let you on my ship, tell me more of what happened" Sharpe said.

"_I'd like to speak to you on your ship, Commander_" the other Six said.

"Offer me some truth, and I will allow it" and there was a long static filled silence. "Status of the Basestar?" he asked.

"Sitting just outside of weapons range"

"_Commander, we don't not have just ourselves here. We have a number of freed human prisoners. We took a lot of the damage whilst waiting to board them both them and ourselves are injured, and are in need of medical assistance_"

"Very well" Sharpe said. "Send no more then two ships with yourself and the most badly wounded over to us. If you deviate from a direct flight path, or arm weapons you will be destroyed"

"_By _your _command_" the other Six said dryly, and then she closed the comm link.

"She is definitely telling the truth" said Jennifer.

"Well we'll find out in a few minutes" Gates said. "Cylon Heavy raiders on approach vectors" and the DRADIS screen showed two Heavy Raiders heading towards the _Dauntless_. Everyone looked at the screen that tracked the progress of the two craft, and Sharpe had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the screen.

"This is the Commander. I want two MarDet teams in Hanger Bay A on the double. Medical teams to Hanger Bay A – incoming wounded" Sharpe put the handset down and looked over at Bell. "Keep them busy for a few minutes" he said. "I think I have to get changed" and she nodded.

# # # # #

"_Cylon Heavy 1, you are cleared to land Port flight pod – Landing pad Alpha. Speed is 150, call the ball_"

"Dauntless, _we are approaching port flight pod. Cleared to land on pad Alpha. Speed is 150. I have the ball. Heavy 1_" As Sharpe hurried towards the Hanger Bay, he was listening in to the Cylon vessels coming in to land. He assumed Imlay had Bell pipe it over the intraship.

"We all set here?" he asked to the leader of the MarDet teams.

"Yes, Sir" said the Sergeant. "My men will shoot the Cylons in the head and then storm the ships" the door to the aft most lift rumbled open to reveal a gleaming Heavy Raider that was being moved slowly by a few taps of the thrusters before it dropped some kind of landing legs and settled to the deck. Nothing happened for what seemed like several hours, and Sharpe was beginning to wonder if it was a flying bomb when there was a hiss and the Marine raised their rifles at the Heavy Raider as a hatch opened on the Starboard side – the side facing them. In the hatchway stood what looked like Jennifer's twin dressed in a formal looking trouser suit. She stepped out onto the edge of the ship before looking at Sharpe.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?" the Six asked.

"Permission granted" Sharpe replied before he could stop himself. "Attention on deck! Commander, Cylon Basestar, arriving" and the discipline of the marines and crew worked automatically as the crew snapped to attention, the two Sergeants saluted whilst the rest of the Marines presented arms.

"Well that's a first" said the Cylon with humour. "Before we begin, Commander, you should get your medical people to deal with the wounded we brought over with us. There are two Centurions aboard, but I have deactivated them before I opened the hatch. They pose no harm to anybody on this ship" and Sharpe gestured to the waiting medical teams to start their jobs.

"You should come with me" Sharpe said. "I think we have much to talk about" and the Marines went ahead to clear the way ahead to Sharpe's quarters.

#

It was not until the next day that the FTL drives were brought back online, and Sharpe had the order given for the ship to be at full readiness. It would take three jumps to get back to Leonis Station, and there had to be at least three hours for the FTLs to be checked for any more damage.

"Jump complete" Imlay said.

"Begin damage checks" Sharpe ordered.

"Aye, Sir" Bell passed the messages on. Imlay dialled the port flightpod and ordered the CAP launched, and another set of Vipers stepped up to Alert status.

"Stand down to Condition Two" Sharpe ordered.

"Aye, Sir" Gates called it over the ship.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" Imlay called.

"Signals?"

"No codes… hold it… there we go. Cylon friendly off the starboard bow" Gates checked her console.

"Sir" Bell spoke to Sharpe. "Commander, Cylon Baseship, wishes to speak to you"

"Put her on" and Sharpe picked up the wireless handset.

"_Commander Sharpe_" the voice of one of Jennifer's many sisters came over the wireless link between the two ships. "_I offer some of my Raiders to join your CAP. Perhaps this could be the start of a beautiful relationship_" the model added dryly. Sharpe was beginning to wonder if they had seen old films whilst waiting the four decades between visits.

"Very well" he agreed. "Three ships – same number as ours"

"_By your command_"

"_Lady, we have to get you some new lines_…"

"_By your command_"

"Now that was deliberate" Sharpe said.

#

"What about reserve fuel?" asked Imlay.

"We're running on that now, Colonel" said the Engineering officer. "So long as we stick to station keeping, we should be able to last another four or five hours. After that… we're running on fumes from the engine room hooch"

"What if we drained all of our birds of fuel and dumped that into the tanks?" Sharpe asked.

"We'd only get another hour at best" the other man replied.

"What about the Cylons?" asked Imlay. "They might have a stock we could use" but Sharpe shook his head.

"It would take too long to fly over, fill up, fly back and dump the load into the tanks" Sharpe said. He walked over to his desk and contacted CIC.

"_Combat_"

"Specialist, connect me to the Cylon Baseship at once"

"_Aye, Sir. Patching you in… now_"

"Am I speaking to the Cylon Commander?"

"_You are_"

"Madam, I have a serious fuel problem aboard _Dauntless_" Sharpe said. "I'd like your permission to evacuate my crew to your vessel. If the worst comes to the worst, then I want to save as many of my people as possible"

"_Understood. I shall send over some of my Heavy Raiders to aid in the evacuation_"

"Thank you, Ma'am. Please wait about ten minutes. I should inform my crew of what is happening"

#

_**MURUHHHW**_

"This is the Commander. As some of you may already know, we are running short of fuel for our FTL and Sublight engines. We have enough for one jump more, but then we're down to what is left in the thruster tanks. As of now, I am ordering a complete evacuation of all members of the ship's company not involved in Engineering to the Cylon Baseship. Evacuation points on both pods A and B. That is all" and Sharpe replaced the handset.

"Alright, people!" Imlay shouted. "You heard the order. Abandon ship!" and the CIC emptied of everybody.

"Wes, I want you to get back to the fleet. Have a tanker bird meet us near Troy. I'll see if I can jump us that far at least" Sharpe gave Imlay his orders.

"Sir?" the officer was confused. "You'll try, Sir?"

"I have not yet been relieved of this command, Colonel"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Imlay saluted, executed a precision 180 degree turn on his right heel, and left the CIC. Sharpe was reminded strongly of the time that he had faced a critical problem with the _Dauntless_.

"All this has happened before, and it will happen again" he muttered.

#

"All officers and crew – except for yourself and the Engineering crews are accounted for, Commander" Imlay said from the Baseship.

"_Very well. Begin your jump prep at once. Remember your orders_"

"Aye, Commander" Imlay said. "Baseship out"

"Begin the jump" the commanding Six said.

"Drives are spinning, and the Fleet is winning" the Hybrid said.

"Is she always like this?" Imlay asked the Six.

"The Hybrid speaks in rhyme, and will not finish until the end of time"

"That was really bad, and I am getting quite mad" Imlay chuckled. A moment later, and the Baseship jumped away.

#

"Been a while since I did this by myself…" Sharpe said. "Navigation is green. Communications is Green. Life Support is Green. Engineering is yellow. FTL is green. All work crews. Jump in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… jump" and Sharpe twisted the key. _Dauntless_ blinked away in a flash of light and jumped close to the moon of Troy. "That went well" Sharpe said to the empty CIC.

Beep Beep

"Or not…"

# # # # #

The rescue task group arrived a few hours later with the needed fuel and spare parts. Tolan came along on a Raptor, and Sharpe told him of the odd contact shortly after they had come out of the FTL jump.

"I have never seen anything like it, Scott" he said. "It was big. It had a saucer shaped front and a sort of squashed box part at the back. They were connected by a neck of some kind. I got as many pictures as I could" Sharpe handed them over.

"Frack me" Tolan said.

"Don't swing that way, Sir" Sharpe smiled for a moment. "I assume that these are the sublight engines" he pointed to two orange glowing spots on the rear of the saucer. "I guess these are the FTLs or whatever they use" he indicated the two long and squashed cigar shaped objects mounted on struts at the aft of the bottom half of the ship. "They flashed blueish white before the ship vanished. It didn't come back again, so it might not have even noticed us"

"What's this writing on the hull?" Tolan asked.

"Well it looks like ancient Kobolian, Sir. Mixed up with old Libran" Sharpe said. "One of the deck crew translated it for me. _USS Icheb_ – _NCC 81326_. That last bit must be either a registry code or a fleet group number"

"Did you try hailing it?" asked Tolan.

"I was too busy shitting myself, Sir" Sharpe replied with all honesty.

"I think I would have too" the Admiral admitted. "The first confirmed sighting of an alien vessel"

"Second, Admiral"

"Second?"

"I guess you didn't know, Sir" Sharpe poured them both a glass of whiskey. "It was years ago on the _Busby_…"

# # # # #

_Dauntless_ was repaired and soon was able to jump for more extensive repairs back at Leonis station. During the weeks that followed, the commanders of the fleet came together and started plotting the end of the Cylon occupation of the Colonies.

"Let me go over the plan once more" said Tolan. "Our Cylon friends jump in and launch their birds to attack some of the outer colonies. Three of the civilian ships jump to the inner colonies and begin pinging away with their active DRADIS. The Cylons will send more ships after them. Whilst this is going on, _Victorious_, _Hermes_ and _Galactica_ jump to Caprica and Picon to launch an assault on the Cylon forces there. _Dauntless_, _Retribution_ and _Flimsie Whimsie_ wait for a signal before jumping in and taking out the Cylons from the other side" Tolan finished.

"How many ships are being left behind to protect the civies?" asked Bowman.

"None" Tolan said. "We're so short of Vipers that we're pulling the station CAP as well"

"Admiral, if I may…" Sharpe paused for permission to speak.

"Go on, Rob" Tolan nodded.

"What if we sent another Battlestar against the Cylons at Osterious?" Sharpe suggested.

"We don't have another Battlestar" Adama pointed out.

"No, Sir" Sharpe agreed, "But we could make one" he added.

"What?" Tigh snorted. "We subscribe to a magazine and build another ship in 100 issues?" he asked.

"We could launch a whole cluster of Raptors. If they stayed in a tight formation and squawked the IFF of a ship like say… _Atlantia_, then the Cylons would assume that our main fleet is a massive decoy and go after the Raptors. Once they get within missile range, the Raptors launch missiles and then jump out" Sharpe explained his plan. "That is Plan A at least" said the Commander.

"You have a Plan B?" Tolan raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, Sir" Sharpe looked his superior right in the eye. "We take all of our ship and go for an all out assault. We've not done that before, so the Cylons will not be expecting it to happen. Raptors jump in, launch nukes, jump out again and we detonate by remote – disabling the Baseships' FTL drives"

"Can that happen?" asked Adama, looking at the Six that was sitting in on the meeting.

"It is possible" the blonde nodded.

"Bill?" Tolan looked at his senior Commander.

"Throwing ourselves into a battle head on with the Cylons is crazy" Adama said. "It'll work. There is only one problem with Robert's plan" he went on, "But I think he knows already" and Sharpe nodded.

"The only nukes we have can only be detonated by a signal sent within danger close range" he said. "That's why the _Dauntless_ will be doing it herself. With respect to the Cylons amongst us, they've not got heavy armour on their ships. Neither, for that matter, has _Hermes, Galactica _or _Victorious_. _Ark Royal_ and _Retribution_ have it, but they can stand off at a distance and fire" and Tolan got what Sharpe was not saying.

"You want the job for another reason, don't you?" and Sharpe nodded.

"Permission to speak freely?" and Tolan gave it. "Your fleet had a more or less easy task protecting the civies under your care. My crew lost hundreds of good people in the opening attacks, and more in the days and months that followed. I've gone over this with my crew, and they have agreed to a person. We'll keep one nuclear weapon onboard ship. We'll go in to detonate the bombs as previously said, and then cause as much damage as possible to the Cylons before we lose the ship. Once that happens, _Dauntless_ will ram the nearest vessel, bury ourselves into it and then detonate the remaining bomb"

#

"Jump Complete" Imlay said.

"DRADIS CONTACT" called Gates. "Incoming Cylon vessels – too many to list"

"This is the Commander. Launch all Vipers" Sharpe gave the order himself. "Helm, take us to within danger close range"

"Aye, Sir"

"New contacts coming in… It's the fleet" Gates said.

"Very well" Sharpe nodded. "Gunnery control, lock nose cannons for full speed firing. Target the Baseship directly ahead of us"

"More contacts" Gates shouted. "They've gone"

"Bell, transmit the code"

"Aye, Commander. Sending code now" and before she had depressed the button, the bombs detonated and flooded the local area with enough radiation to knock out Cylon FTL drives.

"All guns are cleared to fire on any enemy Cylon vessel in a two light-year radius" Imlay said, and Sharpe smiled.

"Stand by on nose cannons" he said. "Steady… steady… FIRE" and four shells were slung from the launchers and flew through space towards their target. Despite raiders trying to shoot them down, all four found their mark – tearing into the hull of the third Baseship and ripping her in shreds as the explosions detonated her fuel and ammunition stores. "Helm, bring us about to course 122 carom 45 – ahead flank speed. Missile control, stand by to fire on Target One" and Sharpe received a flurry of replies in quick succession.

"Sir" Bell called out over the voices. "Flagship reports they are closing to within range for guns"

"Acknowledge" Sharpe said. "Missile control, stand by to fire all tubes" and the CIC crew felt a rumble as something hit the ship.

"What was that?" asked Imlay.

"Missile impacting from Cylon Baseships, Colonel" Gates said. "Gun captains report they are unable to keep up with amount of shots taken at us"

"Petty Officer Bell. Send the following message to our second wave. Message begins: Back door is open. Back door is open. Engage the enemy wherever he may be"

"Aye, Sir" Bell worked her console.

"All missile batteries… FIRE!" Imlay roared over the noise of battle. Missile came out from all over _Dauntless_ as it unleashed the full potential of the weapons capability at the Cylons. Vipers followed the missiles and took out Raiders as they moved through the battlefield.

"A nuke just hit the _Ark Royal_" said Gates.

"Are they still fighting?" Sharpe asked.

"For the moment" came the ominous reply. "All vessels now engaged with Cylon forces"

"Order Viper wings 1 and 2 to turn and engage the fighters heading towards the bulk of the fleet" Sharpe said, just as he was thrown to the deck. "What the frack was that?"

"Cylons just took out the _Ark Royal_, Sir" Gates told him. "They rammed a Baseship into her. Crew are abandoning ship"

"Disregard last order. Order Viper Wing 1 to cover evacing crew from the _Ark_" and as if in revenge, the missile launched by _Dauntless_ hit several Baseships and disabled them in someway. The battle became a slugging match, and both sides kept pounding the opposing side in the hopes of winning. The Cylons lost five of the twelve Baseships for the cost of two Battlestars and countless pilots of Vipers and SAR Raptors – plus those crew members blown out into space from hull breaches.

"Commander?" Imlay pointed at the flickering DRADIS screen which showed that the Cylon flagship was here.

"Helm, turn us to 289 carom… carom 14 – all ahead flank speed. Ram into her at all costs. Gunnery control, load nose cannons, but DO NOT fire. I say again: DO NOT fire until I give the word" Sharpe looked about at his battered crew. "Lets get that bastard!" _Dauntless_ flew through space like a speeding bullet, hitting Cylon Raiders as she went along – but just keeping on going. Not even the firepower the Cylons had could stop them, and the ship ploughed into the flagship of the Cylon empire.

"Got you know, Popeye" Imlay said.

"Stand by to fire guns, and somebody pop the nuke out the front door" Sharpe said. "This is _Dauntless_ Actual – all aircraft clear _Dauntless_ airspace. Spin up FTL drives one and two"

"Guns ready, Sir" Imlay said. "FTL drives one and two ready to go"

"FIRE!" and the guns fired directly into the very heart of the Baseship, cutting power and starting to tear the ship apart from the massive power unleashed from inside her own hull. "JUMP!" and the _Dauntless_ jumped whilst still lodged inside the Baseship. It appeared slightly out of harms way. "Kaboom" and the nuke detonated – sending debris throughout the remaining Cylons. It damaged them in many varying degrees.

"Commander, message from the Flagship. They've got detached from the rest of the fleet and are under heavy assault. Admiral Tolan orders you to close in and engage" Bell relayed the message.

"Helm, turn to close on Flagship. Ahead flank. Damage report"

"Damage to forward sections from ramming" replied a crewman. "Hull breaches on multiple decks and sections. We've got a fire in the aft section – engineering area"

"Gunnery and Missile control, stand by to fire at maximum range" Imlay said. By firing at the Cylons attacking _Victorious_, _Dauntless_ would get some of the Cylons off and split the forces.

"Send a message to…" Sharpe looked at the DRADIS console to check which ships were nearest, "… to _Flimsie_ and _Retribution_ and have them form astern of us. Set starboard guns for zero degree elevation firing"

"Aye. Sir, Commander Adama reports he has taken a lot of damage, and has lost power to most of his turrets. He is going to have to withdraw from battle. He's offering to take our wounded birds with him" Bell said, straining to hear her counterpart's voice over the wireless.

"Order our wounded birds to land on _Galactica_" Sharpe said.

"Guns and missiles… FIRE!" Imlay ordered, and the firepower was unleashed by as many guns that were not engaged with other duties and orders. Some of it was intercepted by Raiders, but a lot got through and caused the Cylon Baseships to withdraw slightly from _Victorious_.

"Helm, adjust course to pass by the leading Baseship. Have Engineering go to maximum power on the reactors" Sharpe said.

"Sir?" Imlay glanced at him. "The reactors on this ship are decades old, and they are worn out. We could blow up"

"Or they might keep going, Wes. Nonetheless, my orders stand" Sharpe said, and looked up to see a line of Raptors appearing on DRADIS and firing missiles from the unprotected rear flank.

"_Hermes_ has been hit" Gates called. "One nuclear device in the fifty megaton range. Moderate damage to her starboard landing pod"

"Is she under control?" Sharpe asked.

"Yes, Sir, she is still under command and controllable"

"Closing to point blank range" Helm called out.

"Gunnery control, fire when ready" Sharpe said, and _Dauntless_'s starboard side erupted into a wall of fire as it pumped out rounds of shells into the hull of the Baseship while it passed. Even the anti-aircraft guns did their little bit, and _Flimsie Whimsie_ and _Retribution_ did the same as they passed by. The vessel exploded and sent chunks of debris all over the place – and one entire arm hit the _Victorious_. The Battlestar was sent spinning away, massive tears in its hull could be clearly seen, and little stick figures marked crew being blown into vacuum.

"All Vipers, clear _Victorious_ airspace RIGHT FRACKIN NOW!" Gates overrode the normal chain of communication as she read her DRADIS and sensor scopes. She was reading an overload in her reactor spaces.

"Sir, Flagship reports that Admiral Tolan and most of the CIC are either dead or severely injured. They have an overload in their reactors that they can't stop in time. They request cover until they can evac everybody" Bell said. "_Hermes_ is reporting that Commander Bowman has been injured"

"Sir, with the Admiral's status unknown, and Commander Bowman injured – you are senior officer" Imlay said.

"Bell, put me on the group channel"

"Aye, Sir"

"Attention all Colonial units, this Commander Sharpe of the _Dauntless_, assuming command of the fleet. All ships stand your ground. _Victorious_, set guns to automatic, put your helm ahead one half and abandon ship. _Hermes_, assume station with _Retribution_ and target the leading Baseships. _Flimsie Whimse_ form line astern and follow us closely. Cylon Commander, have your Raiders target the weapons and engines of the opposing Baseships. Do not, I repeat, do not destroy them. _Fire to disable only_"

"_By your command_"

"Raptor groups 1, 2, and Raptor 164. You are cleared to proceed on your next objective. Godsspeed and good hunting, Actual out"

"Helm, bow up one half, stern down one quarter" Imlay ordered. The battle raged on for ten more long minutes with both sides causing tremendous amounts of damage to the other.

"What the frak? Commander, surviving Raiders are returning to base" Gates said

"Sir, incoming messages from all remaining Baseships" Bell said. "They are offering to surrender"

"Put me on the line" Sharpe said, and picked up the handset once more. "This is _Dauntless_ Actual to all Colonial and Allied vessels. Hold fire. I say again – hold your fire. Vipers, get inside kill slots and target missiles for fuel and ammunition magazines. Enemy vessels, this is the Fleet Commander. You will send the leader of each vessel to my vessel for formal surrender. Failure to comply or any hostile act will result in lethal force being taken. You have one hour to comply"

#

"Commander Adama, I think we should go forwards and complete our victory" Sharpe said.

"How?" Adama asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. We lost hundreds of good people, one Battlestar destroyed, another so damaged it will take over a year to repair and damage to other vessels"

"I know that, Sir" Sharpe said, "But we should also consider the fact we've dealt a crippling blow to the Cylon fleet. From what we have found out, they've pulled all of their remaining capital ships back to defend the Cylon homeworld. Putting our own people on the captured Cylon Baseships gives us a tactical advantage in a manner of speaking. Centurions are repairing the weapons and hull in a way we couldn't even think of doing without an encompassing drydock. We estimate they'll be combat effective in less then a day" Sharpe paused before continuing. "Bill, we can end this battle once and for all. I'm sure that President Roslin would agree to anything to end the Cylon menace once and for all" and Adama sighed.

"Lets go over your plan again, Rob" and put his glasses on again.


	12. The End Begins…

**The End Begins…**

"_Pass the word for Commander Sharpe to contact CIC_"

"Sharpe" Sharpe said into the handset. "Report"

"_Commander Adama wants to speak to you_" Imlay said.

"Put him on" Sharpe said, and there was a click as the call was connected. "Commander Adama, what can I do for you?"

"_Rob, I've just had word from my Chief Engineer. _Galactica_'s FTL drives are completely inoperative. It is going to take longer then we have to be ready for this mission for repairs to be complete_" Adama said.

"Will you be commanding the attack from _Dauntless_, Sir?"

"_No, Rob. I'm going to remain here with the _Galactica_ and hope repairs are completed in time for us to join the attack. As senior officer, I am placing you in command of the attack fleet. The Cylon commanders have agreed to follow your leadership without question_"

"Yes, Sir" Sharpe said. "Thank you, Sir. I will submit my final report after getting back from my patrol of the local systems"

"_Understood_" Adama's gravelly voice sounding voice said. "_Good hunting and good hunting_.Galactica_ Actual out_" Sharpe waited a few seconds before dialing the CIC.

"_CIC. Lieutenant Gates_"

"This is the Commander. Sound off undocking stations. Crews to Condition 2" Sharpe ordered.

"_Understood_"

"That is all" Sharpe said, then put down the handset, picked up his uniform jacket and headed for CIC.

# # # # #

"ADMIRAL ON DECK!" Kendra Shaw said.

"As you were" Admiral Helena Cain said. "Jack, Sit Rep"

"We've picked up some garbled communications ahead, Admiral. We're heading towards them now"

"Any idea what they are?" Cain asked.

"Too garbled for us to identify, but we assume them to be signals between Baseships or from ships to a base" Fisk said.

"Time to intercept?"

"It would take us about one hour and five minutes at flank speed" Shaw said.

"Admiral, if we can disable them instead of destroying them, we could take their fuel and ammo stores aboard ship" Fisk said. Cain thought this over before nodding.

"We also be able to take out key Cylon assets" she said. "Helm, put us on a course for the source of the communications – flank speed. Jack, have the hanger deck prepare Vipers for launching. I want them in the tubes ready" Cain ordered. The crew of the _Pegasus_ hurried to obey her orders.

# # # # #

"Sir?" a young technician called out.

"What is it, Specialist?" Imlay asked, not looking up from the reports he was reading.

"I am picking up a large unidentified contact at the extreme edge of extended DRADIS range" the Specialist said.

"Cylons" said Sharpe. "Set Condition One throughout the ship. Officer of the Watch – prepare for FTL jump" and alarms went off as announcements were made, and _Dauntless_ brought herself up to full fighting ability.

"Ready to jump" Imlay said after a couple of minutes.

"Jump in 3, 2, 1 NOW!" and everything stretched for a split second before snapping back together again.

"DRADIS CONTACT!" reported Gates. "Large contact – CBDR. Commander, she's squawking Colonial ID codes" she added with awe.

"Now they're using our own codes against us" Imlay muttered.

"Maybe" Sharpe looked at the contact coming towards him. "Communications, send hostile challenge and ID. Punch up the reply on the speakers"

"Aye" Bell's replacement said - Bell was on Leonis station having a minor operation. "Attention unknown vessel. This is the Colonial Battlestar _Dauntless_. Identify yourselves or we will fire upon you"

"_This is the Battlestar_ Pegasus_ to the ship claiming to be the _Dauntless_. Please respond_" a voice came back.

"This is _Dauntless_ Actual. Authenticate with recognition codes immediately" Sharpe ordered. A few moments passed before the comm officer spoke.

"Receiving Colonial recognition codes. Sir… they're authentic"

Very well" Sharpe said. "Launch Vipers. Gunnery control, lock on the _Pegasus_ and prepare to fire. Missile control, target sublight engines" he added – issuing the orders rapidly. Only the training and respect for the chain of command caused them to obey.

"Sir?" Imlay was concerned. "That really is the _Pegasus_"

"Wes, _Pegasus_ once had a civilian fleet with her. Admiral Cain stripped the ships for FTL drive parts, other spares and took essential supplies. On top of that, _Pegasus_ officers and crew murdered the entire families of people Cain selected to join the ship but refused to do so. That ship is not a friendly. I gave orders, confirmed by Admiral Tolan, that if _Pegasus_ were to be encountered, Cain was either to be removed from her command, or _Pegasus_ was to cease being a threat"

"You mean we've got to-…"

"I repeat: _Pegasus_ was to cease being a threat" Sharpe said. "Communications, put me through directly to the _Pegasus_"

"You're on"

"This is _Dauntless_ Actual. I want to speak to Admiral Cain"

"_This is _Pegasus_ Actual_" a voice came over the line – this time female. "_Is that really you, Sharpe?_" Cain asked.

"Admiral Cain" Sharpe took a moment to compose himself. "By order of the Board of the Admiralty of the Colonial Fleet, you are hereby relived of your command. You are hereby relieved of your duty. You are hereby ordered to come to a halt and prepare to be boarded"

"_What the frak are you on about_?" Cain demanded.

"Admiral Cain, you have abandoned civilian ships in need of protection. You have also been accused of ordering murder, rape, torture and numerous other war crimes. By order of Admiral Scott Tolan, you are relieved of your command. If you do not come to a stop in the next minute, I will open fire on you" Sharpe said.

"_How dare you._ _Commander Sharpe, I am relieving you of command. Your second in command will assume your duties_" Cain spat.

"Admiral, you now have forty five seconds to comply" Sharpe said, and kept the line open as he turned. "Gunnery and Missile control, stand by to fire. All Vipers – standby to engage the enemy"

"Commander, _Pegasus_ is launching Vipers. They will come into firing range in less than a minute" Gates said.

"_You can not relieve me, Sharpe. I am your superior officer_!" Cain screamed over the wireless link. "_I am giving you a direct order to turn over your command to your XO and report to me on _Pegasus"

"I am sorry, Admiral, but I can not comply" Sharpe said. "And, as it happens, your time is up" there was nothing but this hiss of static and faint shouting over in the _Pegasus_ CIC.

"Sir" Imlay tugged at Sharpe's arm and indicated some readings. "_Pegasus_ is arming weapons"

"Gunnery and Missile control, reconfirm firing solutions. Admiral, I will give you one last chance to surrender or I will take your ship by force"

"_Go to hell_"

"So be it" Sharpe said, and he put down the handset. "Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. For what I am about to do, may you please forgive me" he whispered. "All Guns, All Missiles, All Vipers – FIRE!" and _Dauntless_ shuddered as her entire portside weaponry was fired at the same time. Her Vipers flew into battle and engaged their counterparts from _Pegasus_.

"Nose cannons ready" Imlay said.

"Helm, bring us about and place us behind _Pegasus_" Sharpe said. The mighty Battlestar swung round and came up behind the _Pegasus_. "Don't bother to lock on – fire cannons" and the deep rumbling in the very frames of the ship was felt in the CIC as the heavy metal slugs fired at a quarter of light speed. No Viper pilot was quick enough to even attempt to shoot the shells out of the skies, and both of them found their mark and tore into _Pegasus_'s sublight engines – causing an explosion and immense damage to the ship.

"My God…" breathed Imlay. DRADIS was picking up the debris from the other Battlestar – so much so that it was cluttering the scopes.

"Have all Marines report to Raptors" Sharpe said. "Colonel Imlay, you have the deck" and before Imlay could open his mouth, Sharpe left the CIC and headed for his quarters and then the hanger deck.

#

"_Incoming Vipers. Please be advised that you are not permitted to board this vessel by order of Admiral Cain_" the LSO on _Pegasus_ said.

"Listen, Mister" Sharpe said, taking the call himself, "I am Commander Sharpe. I am onboard one of the incoming Raptors. I have relieved Admiral Cain under the direct orders of Admiral Tolan. If you do not lower the lifts when we land, we will blast through the bulkheads until we can board. Do I make myself clear, Mister?"

"_But…_" Sharpe checked the mic was still open as he spoke.

"Lieutenant, arm a pair of missiles and target the LSO" he said.

"Aye, Sir" the pilot made sure he flicked the largest switch on and off again it could be heard over the wireless.

"_WAIT!_" a cry came over the radio link. "_I'll let you land, but I don't know what reception you'll get from the crew_" and the lifts rose up to meet them incoming Raptors.

#

"Attention Marines, this is the Admiral. The LSO has disobeyed a direct order and is relieved of duty. I want the nearest detachment to find and arrest the LSO" Cain snapped the order off.

"Admiral, _Dauntless_'s Raptors have entered the hanger bays" Shaw said. "Shall I have them open fire?" she asked.

"At once!" agreed the now insane woman. Shaw gave the order, and then heard the loud sound of guns firing.

"Sir!" Shaw shouted over the sound of alarms whilst trying to remain upright from the impact of weapons fire.

"Yes, Captain?" Cain looked down from the DRADIS screens.

"Hanger deck A reports that _Dauntless_'s Raptors are firing chain guns at the Marines" Shaw said.

"Gods… Is he insane?" Cain asked.

"Orders, Admiral?" Fisk asked.

"Have all crew members fall back to the corridors leading to CIC. Order them to use everything they have to stop Sharpe getting here. He has no right to take away my command" Cain said. "Have all Vipers attack _Dauntless_ and destroy her" the woman ordered.

"Yes, Sir" Fisk called the leader of the Viper squadrons and gave him the orders.

#

"CIC is this way" and Sharpe led the way up the corridor – firing as he went. They only killed when they had no other choice, and soon smashed the windows to CIC and poured in. With all the noises going on, nobody noticed them entering at all.

"Have all Marines locate Sharpe and place him under arrest" Cain said.

"No need, Admiral" Sharpe said. "I'm right behind you" and Cain spun round t see him standing in front of her.

"You've gone too far, Commander" she said. "Guard – shoot him" and her Marines brought their machine guns up.

"MARINES! STAND TO!" Sharpe bellowed over the noise of the alarms. "Admiral Helena Cain, by order of Admiral Tolan, as directed by the President of the Twelve Colonies, you are hereby relieved of your command and also hereby relieved of duty" Sharpe brought his weapon to point between Cain's eyes. "Your sidearm, please" and held out a hand. Cain took it out and placed it in the waiting palm and then spat in Sharpe's face.

"Bastard"

"My Marines, place Admiral Cain in cuffs and take her to a Raptor. If she talks – gag her" and the Marines carried out the orders. "Are you Colonel Fisk?" he asked Fisk.

"Depends" came the reply.

"You are relieved of duty on multiple charges of war crimes" Sharpe said. "You will surrender your sidearm at once" and Fisk was led away by the Marines. "Order all guns to cease firing at once. Recall all _Pegasus_ Vipers" Sharpe ordered, but nobody moved. "DO IT!"

"All _Pegasus_ Vipers, all _Pegasus_ Vipers. You are ordered to cease firing at once and return to the ship" an Ensign with black skin said into his headset.

"Have all Marines return to their barracks for disarming" Sharpe said. The Marines did so slowly as Sharpe contacted _Dauntless_ and told them that the ship was secured and under control.

"Is there a Kendra Shaw present on this deck?" a Marine sergeant asked.

"Here" the Captain pushed her way through the officers and crew.

"Captain Kendra Shaw – welcome to justice" and she raised her weapon and fired. The sound was loud in the confines of the room, and Shaw screamed and jerked as the bullets ripped into her before dropping to the deck in a bloody mess. One more shot rang out as the NCO put a bullet through Shaw's head – even though she was already dead. "_That_ was for the _Scylla_" and spat on her body. The Marine turned to Sharpe and drew to attention. "Sir, I wish to report an accidental discharge of my weapon"

"Carry on" Sharpe said straight faced. "Who is the senior officer here?" he asked.

"That would be me, Sir" a male Lieutenant said, looking from Sharpe to Shaw's body and back. "Lieutenant Luis Hoshi, Commander. I was never happy with what Admiral Cain did and had ordered. I used to do extra duty shifts to get away from it all"

"Hoshi…" Sharpe mused. "Didn't you used to serve on the _Victorious_ as a junior Helmsman?" he asked.

"A long time ago, Sir" Hoshi said.

"You'll do for me" Sharpe said. "I'm promoting you to Captain. For the time being, you are now the Commanding Officer of this ship. Your orders are to land your birds and empty them. All of this ship's Marines, bar those that you can vouch for, are to be disarmed and confined to barracks. I want you to gather all of your logs and every bit of evidence concerning what the ship did after the Cylon attack and then report to me on the _Dauntless_. Bring me a casualty and damage report as well"

"Yes, Sir" Hoshi saluted Sharpe. "Take her body to the morgue" he said – pointing to Shaw's body.

#

"_At this rate_" Adama said when both ships jumped to the station, "_You'll find the rest of the bloody fleet_"

#

With the addition of the _Pegasus_ to the fleet, there was no possible way the Cylons could win the fight. Sharpe delayed the plan by forty eight hours so that the damage to the _Pegasus_ could be repaired by Centurions. Admiral Cain, Colonel Fisk and other officers and crew sat in the Leonis station's brig. Even with the delay, and all hands working at the problem, the _Galactica_'s FTL engines would be operational in time for the attack. Her entire Air Wing was embarked on the _Dauntless_ and the _Flimsie Whimsie_ with very little room to walk on either ship's hanger deck spaces. It was so vital that every last Viper take part that even the Vipers displaced from CAP duties by the addition of newer Vipers made by the _Retribution_ had been returned to service. Counting his modified Mark II, Sharpe had just under 500 Vipers for the attack and 100 Raptors for tactical placement and defence. Ammunition had been pulled from the storage areas on the station, and from every armed merchant cruiser there was in the fleet. The only remaining ordinance was on the _Galactica_ and the _Jervis Bay_. The civilian ship had been armed to fight a delaying action with pirates, and she would have been stripped of needed supplies if it had not been for one simple fact – _Jervis Bay_ had a massive dock built in the forward sections. The plan was for the ship to jump in with the Battlestars, and then await a call to rescue stranded and disabled craft and jump out with them – coming back for others once offloading was completed.

"Good Morning" Sharpe said to the assembled officers in the station's largest conference room. The gathering was made up of Colonial Fleet officers and their Cylon equivalents. The Captain and First Officer of the civilian vessel had put on formal business suits in deference to the military bearing of the briefing. Sharpe took to the podium as the other sat down in random groups. "As you know, we are to attack the heart of the Cylon Empire. With the addition of the _Pegasus_ to the fleet, we've been able to get more then enough Battlestars for the assault – plus the help from our friends. At 09:00 tomorrow morning, the first group will jump into the Cylon home system. That will comprise of the _Flimsie Whimsie_, _Basestar 1_ and_ Basestar 2_. They will deploy Vipers and Raiders before moving to engage the Baseships. While this is going on, Task Force Bravo will deploy to the other side of the planet to begin immobilisation of enemy weapons production facilities. This will comprise of Battlestars _Hermes_, _Victorious_ and _Basestar 3_. Task Force Constellation will jump into direct orbit of the planet known as Cylonia. This will comprise of Battlestars _Dauntless_, _Retribution_, _Pegasus_ and all remaining Baseships. Our task is to eliminate enemy shipyards and orbital facilities. We will not destroy any orbital habitats or ground based habitable areas. However, if space stations and ground based areas show signs of military production, then we are to take it. This mission has been designated as an all out attack by the command authority. For those here that don't know what that means, it is simply that we keep up the attack until we run out of ammunition"

"How do we attack ground based targets?" asked one of the Cylons.

"In two methods" Sharpe said. "The first is orbital bombardment. The second involves Raptors flying along the surface in Viper attack pattern Hatch-Benedict. Hopefully the Cylons will pick the incoming ships and assume it is a large Viper attack wing and divert some forces to intercept them. I've asked the Flag Staff to create a simulation of how the battle should progress" Sharpe dimmed the lights and turned on the large video screen behind him.

# # # # #

"_This is Shooter. Maglock secured, interval check. Happy flight, Commander_" and the booth operator sent Sharpe hurtling down the Viper launch tube. It was several hours before the attack was due to begin, and all but the barest minimum of crew members were in their bunks resting. Sharpe couldn't sleep, and so he had thrown on some civilian clothes and headed down to the hanger bay to strap on his Viper for a flight. When the surprised deck crew member had given Sharpe the log to sign, he had signed it as Pilot Office Prune – an old term from the Sandhurst Military Academy. He hadn't been out for a flight like this in quite a while, and he was beginning to enjoy himself greatly, he flipped his trusty old Viper end over end and did rolls that would have other pilots looking for the nearest head to puke in.

#

"Sit Rep!" Imlay said. One of the graveyard shift had called him from his quarters to investigate the unidentified Viper that had launched from the _Dauntless_ several minutes before.

"Sir, Viper continues to head outbound" said a crewman. "Starboard hanger deck reports one Viper missing"

"Tail number" Imlay ordered.

"Viper 1701" the crewman said. "Inventory reports it as belonging to the Commander"

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out" Imlay said. "Ready another Viper in the tube. Put me through to the ship"

"You're on"

"Attention Viper. This is the Battlestar _Dauntless_. You have taken a Viper without authorisation or clearance. You are ordered to slow to landing speeds, put your craft about and be escorted in" but static was all that replied to Imlay. "Call the Commander's quarters" he ordered.

"Aye, Sir" the duty comm specialist worked her console. "The Commander isn't answering. Sir, Marine detachment reports the Commander left his quarters twenty minutes ago"

#

"_Commander, this is Colonel Imlay. May I ask what you are doing?_"

"No" and Sharpe reached out and killed the comm switch. With a check of his engines, he went to full power before cutting it completely and letting his ship coast at the top speed. He was going to the area they used to dump the unusable parts from captured Cylon Raiders and Baseships and Basestars. "Lets hope they didn't wipe this off during the last upgrade" Sharpe muttered, and he tapped a set and much used sequence into the computer as he came upon the scrapyard. An old Caprican Rock band started playing inside the cockpit as Sharpe cleared his guns for upcoming use. For the next four hours tore the chunks of debris and scrap into much smaller pieces before running out of ammunition. He was just about to flip around for home when he spotted a flash of light. He brought the Viper around and registered two contacts on the edge of DRADIS that quickly vanished again.

_Radiological Alarm_

Sharpe blinked and looked at the message on all of his display screens at the same time.

"_Dauntless_, this is the Commander. Scramble the ready birds. You have two incoming nuclear missiles bearing 489 carom 282. CBDR! I am attempting to intercept them"

"_Understand, Commander. We'll have birds away in forty five seconds_"

"That isn't going to work" Sharpe said, increasing power to maximum. "Target all batteries – shoot those missiles down"

"_You are within danger range_"

"That was a direct order, Mister"

"_Aye, Sir. Missile batteries online and targeting_"

"Targeting missiles" Sharpe locked on and fired the only two missiles he had. The pair sped from the launchers as Sharpe powered up the flak cannon under the belly and got as close as he could. He opened up with it as DRADIS registered a flight of missiles coming from _Dauntless_. The shells flew from _Faith_ as a combination of missiles from both Sharpe and _Dauntless_ plus the flak shells from the cannon hit one missile – causing it to explode and take the other with it as well.

"_Both missiles have been destroyed_" Imlay's voice came over the wireless link. He had clearly been woken up again as he sounded grouchy.

"Wes, patch me through to the rest of the fleet"

"_Done_"

"Attention attack fleet, this is Commander Sharpe. Standby to start the attack. Set condition one" and with that, Sharpe rocketed back towards _Dauntless_.

#

"COMMANDER ON DECK!"

"As you were" Sharpe returned Imlay's salute. "Sit Rep"

"All stations report manned and ready. FTL is online and standing by for your order. All tubes have been loaded with Vipers – cleared to launch" Imlay said, handing Sharpe a printout.

"Very well" Sharpe turned to Bell. "Get me the _Galactica_"

"Aye, Sir"

"_This is _Galactica_ Actual_" Adama must have been waiting for the call.

"Sir, Attack fleet requests permission to jump"

"_Permission Granted, Commander Sharpe. Gods be with you_"

"So say we all"

"SO SAY WE ALL" the CIC crew chanted.

"That wasn't your cue" Sharpe shook his head with a smile. "Prepare for FTL jump!"

"All hands, prepare for FTL jump" Imlay spoke over the intraship.

"All other ships report ready" Bell said.

"Start the clock" Sharpe looked up as the countdown appeared on the screens above his head.

"Clock is running" said Gates. "Five… four… three… two… one…"

"JUMP!" and the fleet made a massive jump together.

_Beep Beep_

"Jump complete" said Imlay.

_Beep Boop Beep Boop_

"That doesn't sound good" Sharpe said. "Sit Rep!"

"Sir, according to DRADIS, there are no other ships of Colonial origin within range" Gates said.

"Is DRADIS faulty?" asked Imlay.

"I don't know" Gates replied.

"Commander, I'm getting a message from the gun captains. They have no visual ID on the fleet" Bell said.

"Then where in the name of Caprica are we?" Sharpe asked, and he was replied to by the _Dauntless_ suddenly shaking from multiple impacts.

"Cylonia"

"Oh frak…" Sharpe looked as DRADIS showed dozens of Baseships and Raiders coming towards them.

"Vipers away" Imlay said.

"All Vipers and all guns - Cleared to engage" Sharpe looked at the DRADIS console. "Bring the ship around to 180 carom 36 – ahead flank speed. All hands, this is the Commander. Stand by to repel borders" Sharpe looked at Imlay. "Arm the Nuclear Missiles, and prepare to fire on my command"

"Yes, Sir" Imlay said as the ship was pounded by hundreds of rounds a second.

"Helm, take us in"

"How close, Commander?"

"Right down their throats" and the ship went forward to the attack...


	13. The Last Action

**The Last Action**

"How much longer until the FTL drives are operational?" asked Adama.

"Engineering reports at least another two hours" Tigh said.

"That long?"

"FTL drive One is completely stripped down" Adama's old friend told him.

"Assign him more crew to he-" Adama was cut off by the Duty Officer shouting.

"DRADIS CONTACT! Bearing 289 carom 307"

"Can you identify?" Adama asked.

"And with our fighters all away…" Tigh muttered.

"Reading Colonial signals" said Petty Officer Duella. "Commander, I'm reading some odd broadcasts from them"

"In what way?" Adama was one step away from ordering Condition One.

"I keep getting 7700 on the Priority One channel" and Adama and Tigh knew what that meant.

"Put me on to the _Dauntless_" he ordered.

"I'm not reading the _Dauntless_, Commander" Duella pressed her headphones as somebody called the _Galactica_. "Battlestar _Retribution_ –channel one"

"Retribution_ Actual to _Galactica._ We have a major emergency situation going on_"

"This is _Galactica_ Actual" Adama spoke. "What is going on?"

"_Sir, we jumped to the same place as the _Dauntless_ was supposed to, but she didn't appear with us afterwards. We had a look around but saw no sign of them. I think they might have jumped to the wrong co-ordinates_"

"Or they may have jumped to the right ones" Adama paled at the thought of a lone Battlestar going up against the entire Cylon fleet. "Stand by to jump on manually entered co-ordinates" he turned to Duella. "Put me through to the Rebel Leader" he ordered.

#

"DAMAGE REPORT!" Sharpe picked himself off the deck.

"We've taken another hit in the aft section" Gates replied. "We've got reports of fires in the fuel storage tanks"

"Engage foam machines" Sharpe ordered as he looked around for Imlay.

"Fire suppression is offline in that area, Commander" Gates said. Another shudder could be felt all through the _Dauntless_ as something hit them astern.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpe asked, spotting Imlay lying face down on the deck with a massive head wound.

"Missile impacting on the Engineering sections" Gates said. Her console was flickering from damage sustained to the computer systems. "We've lost jump drive"

"Get a medical team here" Sharpe turned Imlay over and on to his back.

"Sickbay reports all teams on call" Bell said. "Sir, Engineering reports we can only take another few minutes of this before we lose the ship. They are working on patching the jump drive for an emergency jump"

"Helm, bring the ship about and target the leading Basestar" Sharpe ordered, but his order was not complied with. He turned to shout the order again when he saw the reason why – the Helm officer was dead. His console had exploded and a large piece had gone into his forehead whilst another pinned him to the seat. "Reroute Helm controls to another station" he ordered.

"Unable to do so, Sir" said Gates. "Computer systems have been disrupted. I've allocated priority to the places needing it the most" she added.

"Get a detail down to the Emergency Steering compartment and have them reply to commands" Sharpe said. "Give them headsets on frequency 1486" he went on.

"Sir, Air Wing reports they are being ripped to shreds out there" Bell said.

"See if the guns can give them cover" Sharpe said. "Gunnery Control!"

"Yes, Sir?" a young officer replied.

"Do we still have control over the main cannons?" Sharpe looked at the DRADIS display as he spoke.

"Only the port one. Starboard is out of action from damage"

"Can we fire?" he asked.

"Barely, Commander"

"Stand ready to fire" Sharpe ordered as the _Dauntless_ violently shuddered under a new volley of missiles. More consoles sparked and fresh alarms joined the orchestra of ones already going off. "Sit Rep!"

"We've lost both flight pods, Commander" Gates said. "Both ends of each pod have collapsed"

"Sir! Emergency Steering is available at your command" Bell called out.

"Have them steer 221 – ahead full"

"221 – ahead full" Bell repeated into the wireless link. The entire Battlestar groaned as the crew managed to get the wounded ship facing the enemy.

"Ammunition status" Sharpe stood back as a medical team arrived in CIC.

"Shells down to 15%" the Gunnery Officer said. "Ship to Ship and point defence weapons are down to the last couple of crates"

"All Ship to Ship missiles have been depleted. Only tubes 2 and 4 remain in use and are loaded with Nuclear Missiles" the Missile Officer had had half her uniform ripped off and had massive head injuries as well as to other parts.

"Target the leading enemy capital ship and fire Missile 1" Sharpe said. "Bell, order our Pilots to ensure that missile gets through to target" but he wished he never gave the order. He was ordering pilots to give up their lives in order to allow the missile to reach the target. The remaining one would stay in the tube whilst the _Dauntless_ rammed into the nearest target and detonated the nuke.

#

A number of Vipers had survived but had been left with no ability to fire at the Cylons. A few tried hard to keep missiles from impacting the _Dauntless_, but the sheer firepower the enemy had was just tearing them to shreds. The Raptors had been forced to change their mission profile from attacking the gun emplacements of the Cylon Baseships and Basestars to one of shooting down as many Raiders as possible before getting destroyed themselves.

"_Broadsword to Danny Boy_" a voice crackled in Stone Age's helmet.

"_Go ahead_"

"_Take a look at the Big D_" Stone Age swung his Raptor around and looked at the burning, battered and half demolished looking _Dauntless_ as it was pounded by thousands of ships of every sort. There was no way that the old and reliable Battlestar was going to survive for much longer unless the Lords of Kobol came riding in on the back of a hot warship. He knew that some of the Raptors had their missile packs half full, and a plan formed in his mind. He spoke to Ice Age before keying his mic to the fleet channel.

"This is Stone Age assuming command of all Viper and Raptor units on behalf of Fleet Command. All combat effective Vipers to form line in front of all combat effective raptors. We're going to target that big bunch of Basestars and fire all of our remaining missiles into their landing bays. Hopefully, we'll smash into their fuel and ammo stores" and with acknowledgments filling his ears, he swung the craft around and assumed point. "On my mark, all ships fire full throttle. Three… Two… One… MARK!" and the remaining Vipers and Raptors screamed forward and seemingly left the _Dauntless_.

# # # # #

"Sir!" Tigh looked at his old friend.

"Mmm?"

"Cylons report they are ready to jump with us attached to them"

"Start the clock" Adama ordered.

"Cylon Commander, you are cleared to begin jump prep" Tigh got a reply and put the handset down. "We're ready"

"To help win or to recover the dead?" asked Adama.

#

"Sir?" the Gunnery Officer spoke.

"What is it, Guns?"

"We've run out of ammo for our point defence guns" the woman said.

"Have all crews abandon their positions and report to repair locations" Sharpe said. "Bell, signal the party in the steering control room. Turn us to 389 carom 12"

"Aye, Aye"

"Status of FTL?"

"Still offline. Chief Engineer reports ability to jump in twenty minutes"

"This might be over before then" Sharpe mused. He wished he could strike one blow at the heart of the Cylons before they were destroyed. "Belay that order. Have steering control turn us to 000 carom 090 – ahead flank. Missile control, prepare to fire remaining nuclear missile at planetary surface"

"Aye" the officer replied as Sharpe watched the Vipers and Raptors leave on their attack run.

"Starboard nose cannon is now operative" the Gunnery Officer said.

"About time!" Sharpe said with delight. "Load both of them and stand by to fire at anything that comes within one light second of my Battlestar" and Sharpe patted the DRADIS console above him with affection. Despite the situation the crew were in, they smiled at the actions of their Commander.

"Both breeches loaded, Sir"

"Then show the Cylons we're still functional" Sharpe said. "Open fire!" and the ship shuddered as both cannons were fired at the same time. The shells raced from the Battlestar and impacted on the nearest Baseship. Three more pairs of shells impacted at a quarter of lightspeed and tore the offending ship to pieces in a ball of flame and expending debris.

"Sir, I don't think we can fire the missile and get it on the surface" the Missile Officer said.

"Why?"

"The flak the Cylons are putting up is too much for a dumb missile" the woman said. "A Viper could through it"

"But we can't land any of our birds on" Sharpe rubbed his chin in thought. "Petty Officer Bell, have Emergency Steering bring the ship around and get us away from the near-well of the planet, then begin random movements to try and avoid some of this stuff. After that, order the port launch crew for immediate launching of the sole remaining Viper. Mister Gates, you have the deck" and Sharpe raced out of the CIC and along the debris strung corridor beyond.

"Aye, Commander" Gates said as the surviving CIC crew shrugged at each other.

#

"_Viper, this is Shooter – Cleared to launch. Give 'em hell, Commander_" and the man in the booth pressed the button and sent Sharpe hurtling down the tube and out into space.

"Attention all remaining effective combat aircraft, this is the Commander. I am in a Viper that is carrying the last nuke we have. I need you to come around me and give me covering fire until we're past the main flak" Sharpe fired full power at the planet chosen by the Cylons as their home. He could see and hear pilots sacrificing their lives in order for him to launch the missile. As the group got closer to the Cylon heavy capital ships, the flak grew more and more intense before they sped through it and out the other side.

"_We're clear, Commander. We'll cover your back for a while_" Stone Age said to Sharpe. The Commander didn't reply but armed the missile that was slung under the starboard wing. The port wing held a tank of fuel that Sharpe planned to toss into a launch bay before another ship hit it with a missile.

"Attention Cylon vessels. This is a present from the 12 Colonies to show how much we appreciate what you've done for us" and with that, Sharpe fired the missile from his wing and pulled away.

"_Go, you mother fraker_" a pilot said. The Cylons tried to shoot it down, but they couldn't do a single thing about it. The missile sped through the atmosphere before impacting on the largest target Sharpe could find off hand. It turned the buildings and everything inside back into their component atoms, scattered them to the four winds and inflicted heavy damage.

"_That was for nuking the Colonies, you bastards!_" another pilot said.

"All craft, this is the Commander. You're free agents" Sharpe keyed the comm system to another channel. "CIC, this is Indefatigable. Status report"

"_We're still taking heavy damage from the Baseships, but we've managed to get portside point defence guns back into action_" Gates said.

"How?" Sharpe was curious.

"_Work crews took ammo from the Viper and Raptor gun stores and took them to the PDGs. Starboard guns in three minutes_"

"Understood" Sharpe said, flipping his old and trusty Viper back towards his ship. "Standby to receive me" he said. "I'm going to try and land through the damage"

#

A couple of minutes later and he stood in CIC reading the latest reports from Gates. The ship suddenly lurched badly and everybody all over the ship was thrown to the deck from the impact.

"What in the name of Hades was that?" Sharpe groaned as a Specialist helped him up.

"Three missiles impacting in our Engineering spaces" Gates tried to get the information out of her failing console. "More hull breaches and fire in the fuel transfer pipes and aft magazines"

"Sir!" the tone of voice Bell had was one of sadness.

"Yeah?"

"Engineering reports that most of their staff are either dead, dying or injured. They also report that they are unable to repair the FTL in the amount of time possible"

"Understood" Sharpe looked around the CIC as everyone looked at him. "I guess that is that then. Put me on the shipwide"

"Shipwide, Aye"

"Attention all hands, this is the Commander. I have just been informed that it is now impossible to repair the FTL drives. It is my intention to go down fighting and take out as many of the Cylon ships as possible. I just want to say that it has been an honour and a privilege to serve with you" Sharpe gave the order as if the station was still in CIC. "Helm, steer 000 carom 000 – ramming speed" and slowly, painfully but with the knowledge that she would soon rest in Elysium, the _Dauntless_ turned to the Cylons and worked herself up for one last speed dash.

_Beep Be_- the DRADIS console beeped once and then failed through a second one.

"Ships at the edge of the fighting zone" Gates said.

"Doesn't matter" Sharpe could feel the rumble of the remaining operational weaponry as the gunners attempted to give out as much as possible.

"Main nose cannons loaded. After this, one salvo remaining" the Gunnery Officer said.

"Fire and then reload for ramming attempt" Sharpe said, and the guns fired once and spat out the second to last salvo. The _Dauntless _and the Cylon fleet got closer and closer every second. The last salvo sped through and hit the arm of a Basestar – sending debris flying off in different directions. Before anybody could speak, the ship exploded into a million pieces and the disturbance wave buffeted the _Dauntless_.

"Lords…" somebody whispered.

"Did we do that?" asked Sharpe.

"Sir, I'm getting reports that the incoming vessels are firing on their own side" Bell frowned as she got more information from the pilots engaged in battle. "IT'S THE FLEET" she cried with joy as the DRADIS flickered back into life and showed the rest of the Colonial Fleet with the Rebel Cylons racing in to the attack.

#

"My Gods!" Tigh said softly as they could see long range images of the _Dauntless_ holding off twelve fleets of Cylons. "Nobody could survive something like that"

"Colonel Tigh, the fleet will join the attack at once. Please signal all ships to close in and engage" Adama said.

#

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Gates chanted under her breath.

"Reverse course" Sharpe whispered.

"Cylon Raiders are bugging out back to their ships" Bell said. "Our Air Wing is requesting permission to pursue"

"Order them to pursue and destroy"

"Aye, Commander. Strike Force – tear 'em up" Bell gave the order to the pilots who renewed their assault with much infused vigour. "Incoming message from Commander Adama"

"Sir, Battlestar _Dauntless_ reporting. _Dauntless_ Actual speaking…" Sharpe said.

"_Robert, get your ship behind us, and we'll cover you until you can make repairs to get you away from here_" Adama's voice was filled with more static than normal because of all the damage sustained.

"Unable to comply, Sir" Sharpe said with a faint smile. "We are still under command, still able to fight and therefore combat effective. It is this ship's intention to continue to fight. _Dauntless_ Actual, out". The new arrivals gathered round the barely functional warship and kept her from harm. Raptors with Chain Gun attachments assumed station along Dauntless's spine and her sides to shoot down any missile or craft that got through the wall of flak thrown up by the fleet. The battle raged for another half hour and the ship thundered with new impacts before they stopped out of the blue. "They've stopped firing" Sharpe looked at the DRADIS screen as if that would explain everything.

"Sir, I'm picking up a message from one of the Baseships" Bell said. The content so stunned her that her headset clattered to the deck.

"What is it?" asked Sharpe as _Dauntless_'s last pieces of working armament continued dishing out punishment.

"They wish to surrender unconditionally" she whispered – the quietness of her voice was so loud over the noise of the alarms in her half demolished CIC.

"Dear Gods…" Gates crossed herself there and then and started praying.

"Put… Put me on…" Sharpe couldn't get the words out, but a Specialist had enough sense to lean over Bell and turn on the shipwide and fleet channel.

"You're on, Sir" he said.

"Attention _Dauntless_! This is the Commander speaking. I have just been given office notice by the Senior Cylon Commander of their desire to surrender to the 12 Colonies and her Allies. Officers and Crew. Ladies and Gentlemen. Cease firing at once. Hold all salvoes and silence the guns" Sharpe held the line open before realising he had nothing to say anymore. He was about to replace the handset when something suddenly struck him, and he brought it back to his lips. "All decks and all divisions, stand down to Condition 3. Resume cruising stations. Weapons readiness test is cancelled for this week. Hanger Decks, prepare to receive incoming aircraft" Sharpe felt tears of joy run down his cheeks, and he wasn't inclined to stop them at all as others were doing much the same.

"Lords of Kobol hear my prayer" Gates said. "Take the lives of your sons and daughters lost this day and grant them life eternal as you take them into your hands. So Say We All"

"SO SAY WE ALL" the survivors cheered.

"Sir, Commander Adama would like a complete status report" Bell said.

"Send him a copy of everything" Sharpe said. But as Bell turned to work her board, a wicked thought crossed Sharpe's mind. "Belay that" he said.

"Sir?"

"Send the following message on all frequencies and in the clear. 'Request permission revise list of spares'"

#

With a defeated enemy under the watchful eyes of the fleet, the Colonial Fleet Battlestar _Dauntless_ sailed shaken, battered, bruised, scared but victorious through Cylon space.

**A/N:**

**Don't worry, people, there will be another chapter to round it all off.**

**For the first time in quite a while, I've got some quotes (some adapted) hidden away in parts of the update. Anybody care to find them? The first person getting all of them and identifying where they came from correctly will get a cameo in the final chapter.**

**The _Dauntless_ has done her duty, and I think you'll all agree that she has more then earned her retirement from active service.**

**I just hope you have enjoyed the story and like it enough to review.**

**Regards**

**Stephanie**

**(Pixel is still on a break – might as well admit we _are_ two separate beings!)**


	14. Final Flight

**Final Flight**

"Attention on deck!" the deck crew snapped to attention as Adama's Raptor opened its hatch. "Commander, _Galactica_, arriving" Sharpe saluted Adama as he stepped aboard _Dauntless_. With the surrender of the Cylons to the Colonials and the Rebel Cylons, efforts had been made to begin repairs of the badly wounded Battlestar. So much had been put into restoring the vessel to operation, that they had been able to receive incoming craft within half an hour. The entire structure of the ship was so badly damaged that the _Dauntless_ could only take another two jumps before a third would snap her back like a twig. Casualties aboard her and from her increased Air Wing size had been set at over 2,500 dead with another 735 missing. They kept finding bodies as they cut away the wreckage and worked to bring the ship back to some sort of order for a jump to a dock.

"As you were" Adama said as he returned the salute.

"Would you care to talk in my quarters?" asked Sharpe, and the other officer nodded.

#

"Basically, the Cylons had a little revolution and a new group has surrendered to our side" Adama sipped the brandy he had in his hands. "A Cylon Heavy Raider has jumped back to the station to collect the President so she can sign the surrender documents. As they have said already, the Cylons will accept any and all terms given to them by us and the Rebels"

"What about reparations?" asked Sharpe.

"Their version of a High Command has ordered their forces on the Colonies to start repairing the damage that they have done. I sent a couple of Raptors ahead to retake them as a symbolic gesture rather than anything else" Adama looked around at the damaged quarters they sat in. Three quarters of the ceiling was heavily damaged or had otherwise collapsed.

"I hope they have a large enough bank balance to pay for everything" Sharpe chuckled. "Where will the ceremony take place?" he asked Adama.

"Here" Adama noted the raised eyebrows of the younger officer.

"You what?" Sharpe spluttered.

"The Cylons noted that you were the 'Battlestar that was most annoying to us during the war' I think is what they said. Besides, you took on what had to be most of their fleet for hours and still stood tall and held the line"

"It got mighty thin towards the end" Sharpe said. "How did you even get here?" he asked.

"We attached _Galactica_ to a Cylon Basestar and jumped here"

"I thought two ships jumping close together would cause issues"

"Our jump drive is still under repair as we speak"

"Oh!" Sharpe figured it out. "How the Raiders do it" to which Adama just nodded.

"You don't have to accept the request of the Cylons" he said. "I know how you and nearly all of your crew feel after everything that has happened – I wouldn't blame you at all"

"Sir, we'd be more than delighted to host the surrendering Cylons aboard our Battlestar" Sharpe said – draining the last of his brandy as he spoke. "I would enjoy it very much. Anyways… would you like a tour of the ruined CIC?"

#

As each Cylon party arrived, it was followed by two Vipers with locked on missiles – ready to blow them out of the stars if they tried anything suicidal. The President had been transported aboard a few hours before to a full guard detail on the Hanger Deck. The last one to arrive would be the Heavy Raider bringing the models that would actually be signing the articles of surrender to end the war.

"_Attention, _Dauntless" the voice of the LSO sounded over the lone working speaker on the Hanger Deck. "_Cylon Commanders, arriving_" and they watched on screens as the Heavy Raider made a landing on the lift and was taken down below. The massive door lowered and allowed it to enter the bay itself.

"Detail!" Sharpe said. "You will stand ready to shoot if the Cylons so much as twitch" and the Marines nodded as they checked their weapons once more before clicking off the safety locks. The Heavy Raider lowered its landing gear and settled on the deck with a dying hum as the power was switched off. The starboard hatch opened seconds later and out popped three Centurions before they stepped to one side and were followed by a number of human form Cylons.

"Commander Sharpe, You may call me Anita. Permission to come aboard?" asked a Six. She seemed to be the one in charge of the others.

"Permission granted" Sharpe said. "You will go with the Marines and wait in the Wardroom until you are called for"

"Understood" the Six nodded, explained what was going on to her fellow Cylons before allowing the Marines to take them to the Wardroom.

"Was that so hard?" asked Imlay.

"I think I liked you better when you lay unconscious on the deck of CIC" Sharpe smiled. Imlay had survived after being operated on aboard the _Galactica_. His injuries had not been too serious compared to other members of the crew, but he did have some issues with a few things which would require a month of retraining. He would have been evacuated back to the station except that he had pinched a Raptor and come back to _Dauntless_.

#

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" the Sergeant of the Guard called out and the assembled officers and crew snapped to attention. "Ship's Commanding Officer, Senior Officer of the Fleet, President of the Colonies – arriving" and Sharpe, Adama and Roslin walked into the largest of the Air Wing's briefing rooms. The lectern at the front was replaced with a long table and the screen behind was displaying the flags of the 12 Colonies of Kobol with the _Dauntless_ flying over the Colonial Government crest. Three trio stood and looked at the officers, crew and journalists who would witness the surrender of a war that had lasted for over 40 years. While he had been getting into his dress uniform, he had remembered that the Cylons had signed only an Armistice and not a formal peace treaty.

"Bring in the Cylon delegation" Roslin said, and the Cylons appeared after a minute or so. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of the Gods, to put an end to the war that has plagued us for years. The war was started because of mistakes and misunderstandings to name but a few things. However, we stood tall, we did what we had to do and we survived despite the most darkest of dark situations. In a short while, I will invite the representatives of the Cylon Government to sign the Articles of Surrender in the spaces allocated to them. Let this paper bring us peace in our lifetime and in that of all our children to come after us" and at that moment the Colonial Anthem played over the PA system.

"Nice speech" Adama said.

"Brought a tear to my eye" Sharpe agreed with equal dead pan.

"The representative of the Model Ones will now sign the Articles" Roslin spoke, and cameras hummed, clicked and flashed and the wireless reporters spoke quietly into microphones as a Number One signed on the line. This went on until all the Models had signed the surrender. "Commander William Adama will now sign on behalf of the Colonial Armed Forces" Adama took then pen and signed his name – adding his unit number for good measure. "I will now sign for the Colonial Government and the people it serves" Roslin signed her name as President of the 12 Colonies.

"The war is over" spoke an Eight.

"It is" Sharpe said. "Marines, you will escort the Cylons to the Brig until removal to Prison facilities to await War Crimes trials" and the Marines gently, but firmly, escorted the Human form Cylons to the Brig until a shuttle could be arranged to transport them to more secured facilities.

#

As part of the reparations payable to the Colonials, the Cylons were forbidden to build or develop new ships without the express permission of the Colonials. They also had to hand over all ships which they had captured over the years which had 'vanished without trace'. The repair ship was so busy in dealing with repairing Vipers and Raptors that it couldn't deal with the _Dauntless_, so it was decided to dock it at a Cylon orbital facility in order to drive the point home. It would also serve as a base for the Occupation Forces now taking over Cylonia. Teams scoured the wrecks for parts for the _Dauntless_ to be totally repaired to operational status. The Battlestar would not, however, be rejoining the fleet. It would be put into permanent drydock over Caprica City and serve as a museum vessel for future generations. Upon decommissioning, the crew would transfer directly over to a new _Mercury_ class Battlestar named _Dauntless_. It had been captured during the Cylon attack, but it had been given no name to serve with. Sharpe had been told that 100% of the civilians that had been protected by the _Dauntless_ had asked for it to be named after the ship and for him to be placed in command.

"When will you be leaving?" asked Jennifer.

"A few more days" said Sharpe. The pair sat in the Officer's Mess aboard the _Dauntless_ having a few drinks together. Jennifer had been appointed to be one of the members of the Cylon committee which reported to the Occupation Authorities, and she would be taking up her appointment in a week's time. "I've been with this bucket for over a year and a half now, and I'm going to be in tears as I go off her decks" he shook his head sadly.

"She has earned her retirement" said Jennifer.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier"

"I noticed that most of your crew quarters are still under repair" Jennifer drained her tea and set the cup back on the table. "Where are your crew living?"

"Trying to get intel for another attack?" asked Sharpe with a smile. "Most of them are living on the _Flimsie Whimsie_" he explained. "She's brought the Vipers from Leonis Station that are going to be on the Hanger Decks. All the craft that took part in operations with or from us are going to form part of the exhibits"

"Along with a few Cylon Raiders and Heavy Raiders" Jennifer smiled.

"Hell…" Sharpe laughed, "The _Dauntless_ cruises, where the rest of the fleet snoozes. We thought that we'd pick up a few keep sakes on our way home"

"So what is that plan?" asked the Cylon.

"Once we've finished here, we'll jump back to the Colonies and do a victory tour around the planets before returning to Caprica for decommissioning. While we do that, we're going to be dropping off shuttles and Raptors filled with supplies to restart life on the surface of the planets"

"_Attention_ Dauntless_. Incoming aircraft landing on. Both pods in use for landing operations_"

"Won't be hearing that much longer" Sharpe shook his head.

"Well I better be going" the Cylon said. "I have a number of meetings to go to" and the pair parted on a good note.

#

The day came when the _Dauntless_ would make the leap home, and Sharpe stood in the CIC as was his custom when docking or undocking from a station.

"Sit Rep" he ordered.

"We're all set to go" Imlay said. "All supplies loaded and stored. All aircraft are secured"

"Lets get this other with" Sharpe said sadly. "Departure stations. All hands rig for departure" and the level of activity increased throughout the ship.

"All decks and divisions report ready" Gates said.

"Close fore and aft locks" Sharpe said, watching the lights go from red to green as the airlocks were closed.

"_Forward lock closed_" said a voice.

"_Aft lock closed_" said another.

"Locks closed and secured, Commander" Imlay said. Sharpe wanted everything to go by the book on _Dauntless_'s last departure.

"Very well" he nodded. "Disengage capture latches fore and aft"

"Aye, Sir" the Engineering officer said, and a slight vibration was felt through the plates as the latches holding the Battlestar to the Cylon station were released and retracted. "Both sets of capture latches are secured, Sir"

"Understood. Power up manoeuvring thrusters"

"Thrusters ready" Gates called from her Operations console.

"Forward thrusters, Helm. Ease us out nice and gently" Sharpe felt _Dauntless_ moving away from her berth and into open space.

"Dauntless_ from Graystone Station_. _Have a safe trip_" Jennifer's voice came over the speakers. The Battlestar pulled out of the dock slowly, but surely, and carefully turned round to face deep space.

"We are clear and free to navigate" Helm reported.

"Steer 337 carom 91 – ahead one half" Sharpe said. The only damage not able to be repaired was the damage to her skeleton and back. With the ship destine for a museum, it was decided not to fix it as it would be a waste of resources.

"Aye, Sir" and the young woman steered the ship away from the gravity put out by the Cylon homeworld. In order to ease the strain on jumping back to the Colonies, _Dauntless_ would head into space before plotting a solution and jumping away.

_Beep Beep_

"DRADIS Contact. _Hermes_ has jumped in-system, Commander" Imlay said.

"Have all running lights, signals and pennants to Starboard, Colonel"

"Aye, Aye, Sir" Imlay said. As the two Battlestars passed each other, _Dauntless_'s side lit up with light which dimmed to nothing as _Hermes_ did the same in reverse. The two ships had passed the torch, and _Hermes_ would now be the Battlestar officially on station to oversee activities concerning the surrender.

"Get me the Chief Engineer" Sharpe said.

"You're on" Bell said.

"_Engineering_"

"Stand by on FTL drives 1 and 2"

"_Aye_"

"Navigation. Please plot a hyperlight jump to Picon" Sharpe watched as the Navigation officer worked everything out to gain the correct set of jump coordinates.

"FTL drives are spooled up and awaiting your orders" said Gates.

"Attention all hands. Three minutes to jump" Bell announced throughout the ship.

"Retract flight pods" Imlay ordered. Gates flicked some switches, and the flight pods retracted into the main body of the Battlestar. The process took a minute to complete, and Sharpe looked around to see his command working at optimal efficiency. You would never have known that the CIC was virtually demolished and vented to space by the end of the battle if one was to look at it now.

"Coordinates computed, Commander"

"Very well. Pass to Jump"

"Aye, Sir" the Navigation Officer said. "Numbers passed to Jump"

"Coordinates entered" the Specialist said as he put them into the Jump computer.

"Prepare to extend flight pods the moment we arrive in orbit" Imlay said. "Stand by to launch shuttles and Raptors" he added. Apart from bringing the last of her museum aircraft to the _Dauntless_, the _Flimsie Whimsie_'s last round trip had brought the Raptors and Shuttles that would go to each of the 12 Colonies to take Cylon units into custody and also to re-establish a military presence on the surface. Even using the vast stock piles created by the Cylons, fuel was at a temporary shortage. As _Dauntless_ was going on a victory and farewell tour around the systems, it made sense to have them hitch a ride on her.

"And five… four… three… two…one – Jump!" and _Dauntless_ jumped away in a flash of light and returned to her own space.

#

"_Raptor 963 to _Dauntless"

"This is Actual, go ahead"

"_Sir, we've boarded the Basestar and assumed control_"

"Very well. Jump to Cylonia and report there for orders"

"_Aye, Aye, Sir_" the pilot said. One of _Dauntless_'s other tasks apart from what was well known, was that small teams of Marines and Engineers would board Baseships and Basestars and take them as prizes – along with a staff officer. All Cylon vessels had been ordered to remain where they were and broadcast their location on an open channel and in the clear as part of the surrender terms.

"Navigation, plot a course for Libran" Sharpe ordered.

"Aye, Sir" the young officer on duty did some numbers and passed the numbers to Helm. "Steer 261 carom 98"

"Very well" Sharpe said. "Helm, bring us to that heading – ahead full" and Sharpe watched as his crew responded to his orders. Without anybody noticing, he picked up a handset and dialled the intraship channel. "Action Stations! Set condition one throughout the ship. This is not a drill! Repeat: Action Stations! Action Stations! Set condition one throughout the ship. Stand by to launch aircraft" the alarms sounded all over the ship – making people wonder if the Cylon surrender was really a ploy to get the fleet into few places to destroy.

"Both pods report ready to launch aircraft" said the comm specialist on duty.

"All guns manned and ready" the duty gunnery officer said.

"Missile tubes ready for loading"

"All decks and divisions report battle readiness" the officer of the watch said. Imlay came running in so fast that he slipped and went skidding out of the opposite CIC hatch.

"Time?" Sharpe asked.

"One minute thirty seconds" said the OotW.

"All hands, this is the Commander. Stand down from Action Stations. Resume cruising stations. Thank you for participating in one last drill in which you will be pleased to know you all beat the fleet record. Officer of the Watch, you have the deck" and Sharpe left with a spring in his step and whistling an old Caprican tune.

"Do you think the Gods would mind if we killed him?" asked a grumpy crewman whom had been in the middle of a delightful dream involving identical Model 8's.

"Get in line" Imlay grumbled as he staggered back into CIC, crossed the compartment and left the way he had come in.

#

"Last call for liberty returnees" the Marine officer said. He was going through the standard procedure even though he knew everybody had boarded a half hour ago. "CIC, Forward lock. All crew members present and accounted for" he waited for a reply and then hung up and went to finish his packing.

#

"Attention all hands, this is the Commander. In a few moments time, we shall be heading to our home port for the last time. I just want to say that with everything that we have been through, I couldn't have asked for a finer crew to serve alongside me on this ship. I know that you will be sad to leave her once we dock, but the proud name will carry on the history of this Battlestar" Sharpe glanced around the CIC. "Prepare for departure" and the Battlestar gently slipped her moorings, eased into space and powered her way home for the final time. "Colonel Imlay has the deck" and Sharpe left CIC for the port Hanger Decks where Faith had been patched up from the damage sustained at the final battle. Her armour was gleaming with freshness, and he had to admit that the crews had really done their jobs. Once everybody had departed the _Dauntless_ and gone over to the new ship, he would take one last walk around the Battlestar before taking the last Viper out and flipping over to the new _Dauntless_. "Nearly there, old girl" he patted the bulkhead affectionately before going into his quarters to finish packing. Most personal effects had already been transported to the new ship, and only uniforms and a few wanted items remained in each of the quarters and bunk rooms.

"_Attention crew_" Imlay was speaking over the intership. "_Dress rehearsal for decommissioning ceremonies will take place on the Port Hanger Deck at 14:35. Participation by crew members is _strongly_ advised_"

"Commanding Officer, CIC"

"_Imlay_"

"Wes, short of a resumption of hostilities with the Cylons, and the Lords of Kobol requesting permission to land on, I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day"

"_Aye, Aye, Sir_" Imlay said. "_Give Alex my best_" and he went off.

"Cheeky bugger…" Sharpe laughed.

"What did he say?" asked Bell from the bedroom.

"Nothing of importance" Sharpe said. He closed the hatch to his quarters and started to dress down one of his crew.

# # # # #

"Commanding Officer, CIC"

"_CIC_" the reply was quick. "_Major Summers_"

"Time to arrival?"

"_Three hours and fifteen minutes at current speed_"

"What is that?"

"_Three quarters_"

"Increase to flank" Sharpe ordered. "And launch the alert Vipers"

"_Sir_?"

"We're not decommissioned yet, Mister" and Sharpe would have sworn he heard the smile.

"_Aye, Commander. Anything else?_"

"Yeah, have the galley send a platter of toasted cheese sandwiches do to repair bay 1. CO, out" Sharpe pulled on an old and well worn jacket on with different unit patches on the front before heading down to spend some time with his old Viper. He was personally checking her out for launching after the rest of the crew had disembarked and gone over to the other _Dauntless_.

#

"DRADIS contacts" said the duty officer. "Colonial Fleet ID"

"Codes read as _Victorious_, _Retribution_ and _Ark Royal_" Gates said.

"Understood" said Sharpe. "Signal the ships to assume point on Flagship and follow father" Bell raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she complied with the order.

"Colonel Cadbury sends his regards and has sent a reply" she said.

"Which is…?"

"'Yes, Daddy'" Bell said with an unsuppressed giggle. "Incoming message from _Victorious_"

"Live?"

"No, Sir. Text only. Message begins: Colonial Fleet is pleased to announce that Commander Sharpe, Battlestar _Dauntless_, is hereby promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral with all the rights and privileges so entitled"

"Admiral on the deck" Imlay said. The CIC snapped to attention and saluted Sharpe who shook his head before returning the gesture.

"Admiral Tolan has agreed to your request" Bell said as she read another message off her screen. Sharpe nodded and turned to his Helm and Navigation officers.

"Helm, adjust course to 138 carom 000" he said. "Navigation. Plot a hyperlight jump to the Sun. CIC to Engineering. Please spool up FTL drives 1 and 2"

"_Sir_?" a voice called back.

"You have your orders" Sharpe said. "Attention all hands, this is the Commander. We will shortly be making a jump close to the local sun. Once there, funeral services will be conducted on the Starboard Hanger Deck. Dress Greys are order of the day. That is all"

"FTL drives ready on your command" Gates said from her station.

"Start the clock" Imlay said.

"Clock is running. Three… two… one… JUMP!" and Gates twisted the key and the _Dauntless_ jumped in company with three other Battlestars.

#

Almost the entire crew of the _Dauntless_ packed into the Hanger Deck and stood in immaculate formation as three priests carried out services for the dead. A number of the crew lost in the final action over Cylonia had made informal wills, and Sharpe had done everything in his power to carry out the instructions. Twelve of them had been pilots, and their bodies had been recovered and kept in the ship's morgue for burial in space. However, being the pilots they were, each of them had specified how they wanted to be placed into space. Each coffin had a piece of magnetic metal on the bottom and carefully placed into a launch tube by an honour guard of their fellow pilots.

"_CIC, Hanger Deck_"

"Hanger Deck" Sharpe spoke into the nearby sound phone.

"_Helm reports manoeuvring completed_"

"Very well" Sharpe said. "Standby on weapons"

"_Aye. CIC, out_"

"… and we therefore return these bodies to the stars from which we came. Hoping that, on the day of reckoning, you will turn their bodies from corruption into glory and forgive the sins they may have committed in this life. So say we all" the senior most priest finished the formal words of the service and nodded to Sharpe. He stepped to the front of the rows and looked at the people he had served under fire with. The front two rows were made up of the families of those lost – they had come aboard from the escorting Battlestars which kept a respectable distance away from _Dauntless_.

"These pilots… our crewmates… our friends made the ultimate sacrifice for peace. They gave their lives freely and willingly so that we may live. It is traditional in the service to honour the chosen funeral method of the deceased where possible. We therefore carry out the wishes of our dearly beloved and deeply missed brothers and sisters" Sharpe nodded at the Marine bugler who played the Retreat and then the Last Post. As he did so, Sharpe checked that the microphone was still rigged to the wireless network broadcasting on all channels. "Detail! Detail will render salute. Detail! Salute" and the crew saluted the twelve closed launch tubes. "Vipers and Raptors are cleared to launch" and Sharpe pressed the rigged button that was on the podium. A slight vibration could be felt through the deck plates as the coffins had one last launch from their ship. Seconds later, and the crew heard the guns on the Starboard side fire three times each in tribute before falling silent for the last time. The _Dauntless_ had, once it had jumped, come around so it faced side on to the local sun. The coffins sped in a squadron formation into the flaming hot star and were consumed by the stars that they loved so much.

#

There was one last duty to perform, and the crew readied their ship for the final homecoming. The plan was for the _Dauntless_ to sail home, dock and decommission and crew transfer to the new _Dauntless_. This did not sit well with the officers and crew, and so they inspected the ship one last time and found her capable of the plan they hatched.

"Coordinates checked and re-verified" Navigation said.

"FTL drives 1, 2 and 3 standing by" Gates reported.

"Jump!" Sharpe said. _Dauntless_ blinked away from the site of the committal and winked into normal space dead centre of the dock assigned to the ship for all time. It was a remarkable action, and worthy of a ship's final arrival – a spectacular piece of seamanship. The sudden appearance of a ship so close to the shipyards had set off every alarm on the station and caused seven people to have heart attacks.

"Petty Officer Bell, you will signal the Admiral Commanding of our arrival" Sharpe said.

"Aye, Aye"

#

The Battlestar was devoid of all life except for him, and Sharpe trod the decks as he toured his command for the final time before walking to the waiting Viper tube. _Faith_ sat in prime condition and waiting for her pilot. He looked at the Vipers and Raptors that once formed her Air Wing – now they formed a museum exhibit. He faced aft, rendered a saluted before walking into the tube and closing it manually and letting the air out as he climbed into the cockpit. He carried out the normal checks and then pressed the thrusters and flew the last Viper off the ship. The ship fell silent before a soft voice could be heard – if anybody had remained aboard to hear it.

"_Goodbye_" _Dauntless_ spoke for the first and only time, and then the ship settled down to her long awaited and long deserved slumber.

**A/N**

**And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how we do that.**

**Best moments of the entire story and of this last chapter in reviews, please.**

**Regards,**

**Pixel and Stephanie**


End file.
